Harry Potter My Way
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Slytherin Harry, Dumbledore's plans go down the toliet as a slytherin Harry comes to Hogwarts. Harry gets apprenticed to Nicolas Flamel and goes back in time, to the founders then his parents. Will he defeat Voldemort? Slash SS/HP COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter My Way

Author: Slytherins Rock

Chapter 1

"Harry Potter has not accepted his invitation to join Hogwarts yet; more letters are getting posted to him. But they are repeatedly getting ripped up; it seems his aunt is determined not to let him go to Hogwarts. I must ask one of you to go get him, it cannot be you Severus, and it's a muggle area. Professor Sprout would you like to go?" asked Dumbledore. He would have sent Professor McGonagall, get him into Gryffindor but he could not. But he made sure to have Ronald Weasley talk to him, the boy had been brought up hating them, yes, he was sure he could get the boy into Gryffindor. His plans were not going to go to waste! It was nine years of planning.

"Yes, headmaster I'll go" said the cheerful dumpy woman. She was quite big, and she loved her plants. She was also the head of Hufflepuff house, and very fair to everyone.

"Good, good" said the headmaster. Only Severus and Minerva knew that Albus Dumbledore was setting a plan up for Harry Potter. They were already moulding him into a prefect worrier. They were in for a shock, if they thought they were going to get to manipulate Harry Potter. Although Severus and Minerva had not wanted to at first, Severus had been friends with Lily, and knew she would not approve. And Minerva had been a friend of James' that was why they had not wanted to do it. Of course 'it's for the greater good' they agreed with the headmaster.

"That's the meeting today, come and see me after you have taken Harry for his school supplies" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, headmaster" said Sprout. She was given a key, obviously to Harry's vault and a portkey. He would after all hate it if anyone found out were Harry Potter stayed. The teachers soon left the headmasters office, knowing the meeting was over. They had papers to mark; it was after all only two weeks until the school came back. And they wanted to be prepared; they had forgotten the boy who lived was coming. That was all apart from, Severus and Minerva. And let's not forget, the headmaster.

-Privet Drive Surrey-

Harry heard someone knocking at the door, he was shouted at to get it. Rolling his eyes in disgust, his relatives were fat lazy bastards. Opening the door he found another one on the other side, wondering what she wanted he asked politely.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked. Although he could tell she recognized him, it was pretty obvious after she looked at his scar. Frowning, he wondered why she asked if she recognised him.

"You recognised me why ask?" said Harry bluntly, he hated people like that.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, can I speak to your relatives please?" She asked.

"Come in, they are eating breakfast right now" said Harry. He was in for it when the woman left, he knew that. But he was rather curious! It was not every day that someone asks for him, the fact he had a feeling it was all to do with the letter, his uncle did not let him receive.

"Who is it" asked or more like grunted Vernon.

"Someone wanting to speak to you about me" said Harry. Showing the woman through, she was in muggle clothes so they did not suspect a thing yet. That was until she brought out the letter, Vernon went red. But calmed down, he knew he was going to have to let his freaky nephew go to that school. Petunia had warned him that they would come. He had just hoped they would forget about him, but no such luck.

"Sit down, would you like a tea or coffee?" asked Vernon. He did not want to get on the bad side of a freak, he had heard all about them. They can use there stick to get them to do what they wanted. No, he was just going to let the boy go. As soon as he was old enough the boy was out, he was not letting the boy come of age in his house. He was not having the chance of the freak using his magic, on him, or his family.

"Coffee please" said Professor Sprout. Smiling at them, Dudley was not there, Vernon was thankful. He did not know magic existed and he knew his son would not shut up.

"Now can I help you?" asked Vernon.

"Yes, we were wondering if Harry was allowed to go get his Hogwarts things. As well as asking you to sign this, I want so he can be accepted into Hogwarts please" said Professor Sprout

"Very well, then. We did not explain anything to Harry about this" said Vernon. Harry was confused about the whole conversation, who the hell were they talking about? What was Hogwarts? And why did a teacher actually, come to get him so he could get his supplies?

"That's fine" said Professor Sprout. She would have to tell him, she was ok with that. To her they were just unknown faces; neither Lily nor James had been good at Herbology. So she did not care about them the way Minerva or Severus cared about them.

"I have the letter that was left on the door step i think" said Petunia. She walked out, and came back with a step ladder. And climbing up, she got a yellowing parchment that was full of dust. Gave it to Harry, and Harry took it, before getting up he wanted to read it in private. Meanwhile Professor Sprout got there signatures for the acceptance.

"Harry, we better get going" said Professor Sprout. Harry of course now knew his past, and knew how his parents died. And also why he had to stay at the Dursleys, but he was having none of that. He would not stay in that would a day longer, once he was gone there was no going back.

"Coming" said Harry. Not a tear on his face, he was happy to know his mother died for him. It made him realise that his mother loved him, he also knew that his father and mother were not good for nothing drunks.

"Take a hold of this Harry, it will get us to Diagon Alley" said Professor Sprout. And a whispered word had them in Diagon Alley. Opening the door no one realised Harry was there, and that's the way he liked it.

She then started heading them towards the bank; Gringotts was a huge white building. With strange ugly goblins running the place. He followed his professor after reading the warning. He knew someone would have to be very, very stupid, to try and rob this place. He had a feeling the Goblins were vicious creatures.

"I would like into Mr. Potter's vault please" said Professor Sprout.

"My vault?" asked Harry. He had money? That would fit in with his plans perfectly. He could just find a place to stay during the summer; he after all knew how to look after himself. Having been doing it himself, all his life.

"Yes, Mr. Potter" said the goblin.

"Well in that case, I will take the key thank you" said Harry. Plucking the key from the shocked teachers hand. The goblin smirked at him, before leading him to the cart. And he then had the most wicked roller coaster of his life.

The vault was opened, he gasped at the pile of gold that was there, turning around he asked "How much do I have altogether?" asked Harry.

"I do not know the exact amount, but there are over 100 million in just this vault" said the goblin.

"I have more than one?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, the Potter's are one of the most richest pureblood's in the Wizarding world. You already have an attorney, so all information will end up going to them" said the goblin.

"Who is my power of attorney?" asked Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore" grunted the goblin.

"I see, well I want the last Ten transactions printed of right now" said Harry. He did not like the idea that the man, who had placed him with his family, had control over his money.

With a click of the goblin's hands a parchment appeared, grabbing it, Harry began reading, and realised someone had been taking his money. He knew his parents died on Halloween, and there should not have been any transactions since then.

"Is there a way I can stop people getting my money?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Sir. A pure blood law that even the ministry cannot undo. The heir of any pureblood family's are entitled to their rights as head of there name. Meaning you would have control over the Potter vaults and everything belonging you" said the goblin.

"Fine, I want it done immediately, I want all the keys and also want a list of everything that belongs to me please" said Harry demandingly.

"Right away sir" said the goblin. He was not about to piss of their number one customer.

Before he knew it, he was in a large room; it was filled with lots of gold and silver things. He knew were from money and mines, he was not a stupid child most would think him. He looked over the contract, realising it was so he could use his magic outside school and that he was legally an adult in all ways. He signed it, no one could have control over his life, Dumbledore, nor the ministry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter My Way

Author:

Slytherins Rock

Chapter 2

Of course Harry made sure, that neither, the ministry, or Albus Dumbledore would know. After thanking the goblin, he took money from his vault, before meeting his teacher, who looked impatient.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Someone was already in the cart, a goblin's mistake" said Harry. Without blinking an eye, as if he were used to lying.

"I see, well lets get going," said Professor Sprout.

"Yes" said Harry. His face showing no emotion, it was a weakness at the Dursleys, and it was a weakness here. He was not going to wear a mask here too; if he did not fit in he was gone. He would not put up with people trying to make him fit in. He had been doing it for years; he was not doing it anymore. Especially in two worlds, it was one or the other. And he did not want to act here, and give them false hope.

"I can do it from here professor, I will meet my uncle at the leaky cauldron thanks" said Harry, he did not want her following him around. He wanted to spend his money, and have a good time. And he certainly did not want to with his professor.

"Very well" said Professor Sprout looking ruffled, at the way she was dismissed. But it was brushed of, that only gave her more time. To plant her plants, and get the devil's snare ready. The Philosopher stone was coming to Hogwarts, and she had been asked to set up the plant. The plant would kill anyone, who moved within its confines of the vines.

"See you at school professor" said Harry bowing. Showing the teacher respect, making her blush. It was not every day, you get bowed to by, the hero of the Wizarding world. Of course Harry had to stop himself puking up at the sight; he really did not want to see her adoring him.

"Very well, good day Mr. Potter I look forward to seeing you" said Professor Sprout. She then left, with a pop.

Harry then changed his looks, he did not want anyone recognizing him, he had found from an early age that he could change his looks, and appearance. He had been able to make friends that way, and found he enjoyed changing shapes. He went around collecting his Wizarding things.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- -Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS (2)

Harry decided to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first and get his school robes, after sniggering seeing someone being attacked by madam Malkin's measuring devices.

"Come on then Mr. Ethan, through the back. Let's get you measured up," said Madam Malkin cheerfully, as she went through. Harry sat on the chair. Soon it was his turn to be poked and prodded. He got what he needed quickly. He got the package wrapped up, paid for his robes, and left.

Harry then went to the accessory shop, to look around when he saw that he had ages left to go. He bought a wand holster, and dragon hide boots. The wand holster was made of dragon hide too.

Then he made his way to Flourish and Blots and bought his course books, getting what was required, as well as a few others, including an animagus book on how to transform.

Then he went to the Apothecary. It stank of rotten eggs and other disgusting potion ingredients they had on the shelves. The shop itself was damp, dark and dreary, because most of the ingredients couldn't be exposed to sunlight. Then he got cauldrons (two in case one melted or blew up) and set of crystal phials as well as glass ones. He also purchased a set of brass scales as well as a telescope set. After buying it he got an animal, which was a snake, Harry also liked the raven so decided to get that too. He then saw a white owl, looking back at him, Harry saw it looked intelligent with a smile, he got that too. He was not worried about them not letting him in, he was their hero after all, and he was going to have fun with all that. He was their hero he was going to use it to his advantage.

Harry then made his way to Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

He entered and didn't jump like anyone else did, he was a very composed person, he had to be thanks to the Dursleys. Ollivander made his way from the back of the room; he was tall and lanky looking.

"Mr. Potter I thought I would be seeing you soon." said Ollivander. "You have your mother's eyes; it seems only yesterday she was in here buying her first wand, ten and a quarter inches, swishy made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Harry listened more keenly, he did not after all know much about his mother.

"Your father though, he had an eleven inch mahogany wand. It was a little more powerful, and excellent for transfiguration," said Ollivander. Harry smiled; he liked the sound of his father.

"Now let's see what wand chooses you, which hand is your wand hand?" asked Ollivander.

"Both," said Harry using a blunt tone.

Ollivander nodded distractedly as he got wands out for Harry to try, telling him to wave them. He handed Harry a wand but it didn't shoot sparks, so he had to try almost three dozen wands before he got the one that suited him best.

"Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," Ollivander informed him. Then he blinked, as said, "Curious, very curious." He wrapped the wand up and handed it to them, waiting for a reply. He didn't, but his eyes sparkled with curiosity. Thankfully, he took pity on him, and explained. "I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter, and it so happens that you have the same core wand that gave you your his scar. You will be great you know, powerful, yes, but great."

All Harry did was blink before leaving, and walked, all the way to the leaky cauldron. And entering unnoticed by everyone. Those who turned around went back to chatting, when they saw it was no one important. Harry sneered at them, if only they knew, he went straight to the bar.

"How much will it cost to stay here, until the train leaves for Hogwarts?" he asked bluntly.

"Ten gallons; that includes meals and all inclusive drinks" said Tom.

"Fine, I will pay up front" said Harry. Giving the man Ten gallons, he grabbed the key and made his way up to his room. No one had any idea that Harry was a shape shifter, and no one was going to find out. Not for a very, very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter My Way

Chapter 3

Harry spent the time he had before starting Hogwarts, buying clothes and new things for himself. He had heard many people talking about him, it had been rather funny. He now, did not have any of his cousin's, second hand clothes. No one knew Harry was gone, his Uncle and aunt not caring. All too soon, his fun had ended and he had, to get a cab to school. Not, that he was not looking forward to it, because he was, just not looking forward to being looked at every five minutes.

"King cross station, please" said Harry getting in. his trunk had wheels on it, as well as a charm to make it easier to handle, so was in the cab within minutes. The taxi drove him to kings cross, asking for the money Harry handed him it over.

"Thanks" mumbled Harry. Grabbing his trunk, he rolled it to the platform. His owl was already free, to fly as she wished, as was his raven. The snake was securely, around his arm. As he walked, he heard a woman say quite loudly.

"Where is the platform" before he heard "muggles". He also saw, that she was looking around. Harry frowned, a family like that by the looks of things, had been going to Hogwarts for a long time. Why, would she ask were the platform was? And she had been looking around. Who was it she was looking for? Wondered Harry.

"I'm going to befriend the great boy who lived!" said Ron with a smirk, at his brothers. He was going to prove, that he was better than all of them.

"RON! Enough stop speaking like that, now remember what Professor Dumbledore told you, tell him how horrible Slytherins are!" said Molly.

"Yes mum" said Ron. His ears going red, with embarrassment or anger Harry did not know.

"Good now shoo! All of you; have a good year at Hogwarts! And look after your brother Percy!" said Molly Weasley yelled.

"I will Mother" said Percy.

'I'm staying well away from them' thought Harry. Running he entered platform nine and three quarters. Getting onto the train, he locked the door, with a wandless spell. He began reading his books, never once disturbed, he soon fell asleep. He had not been able to sleep, having had to much anticipation to see Hogwarts. He had read Hogwarts a history, and it was amazing. He absolutely, loved the sound of it. Although it did not say, exactly how you were sorted.

It was a tradition for them to find out when they get there, Harry of course was not worried, he used his logic. Hogwarts of course, would not let students be hurt, and it could be nothing with magic. He had after all heard about muggleborns going there.

"All students, please put there Hogwarts uniform on, the train will stop in Hogsmeade station in fifteen minutes please collect your luggage" announced a man's voice over a magical speaker.

Harry got his uniform on; he did not understand the feeling of dread that had over came him. What was there to be scared of? He did not know but something told him he would not be at Hogwarts long. Shaking the thoughts of, he joined the rest of the school ready for Hogwarts.

He went across the lake, after hearing a huge man, telling everyone to come to him. He went into a boat, did not talk to the boys that were there. He could not however stop the gasp that came from him, when he saw how truly magnificent Hogwarts, truly was.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

"You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

"There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

"Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Applause broke out, whether for the song or just that it had ended wasn't known.

"When I call your name, place the hat on your head and sit down on the stool. Then you will be sorted into what house suits you best," Professor McGonagall instructed.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Bones, Susan!"

HUFFLEPUFF!

(Okay, I'm not going to write all of them. There really isn't any point.)

Harry watched as the students marched, crept, or ran up to the dilapidated hat and was placed in a house. He wondered what house he would go into, but he figured it would probably be Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!"

GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione ran to her house table.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

SLYTHERIN!

Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table with a satisfied smirk.

Harry listened as Professor McGonagall continued on.

"Patil, Padma!"

RAVENCLAW!

"Patil, Parvati!"

GRYFFINDOR!

Then came Perks, Sally-Anne, and finally "Potter, Harry!"

Whispers broke out as he marched up to the hat and sat down. As if it was a crime that he even had to be sorted at all. They all knew that Harry Potter would be in Gryffindor!

"The Harry Potter?"

"He's here?"

"Harry Potter, as in the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Those were but a few of the remarks spoken.

Severus Snape, had to stop his pride showing, he could already see lots of Lily in her child. He had to stop the smile that wanted to creep onto his face; he had seen Harry just hours after him being born. He so wanted, to get to know Harry, but it was impossible, both their lives would be in danger; sons of death eaters being at school. And could not help but think, perhaps Harry would forgive him some day, for what he would end up doing.

Watching as the hat went over the boy, who had walked gracefully to the stool. Sitting down McGonagall put the hat on him. She too had to stop dropping the scroll; he looked so much like his father. But she did drop it when she heard the hat shout out!

"SLYTHERIN" for all to hear.

Severus Snape dropped his goblet, as did the Slytherins and Gryffindors and the headmaster had dropped his too. Everyone was in a state of shock, Harry Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding world, was in Slytherin. Nothing Dumbledore had done had gone according to plan. Severus was not sure what to do; he had not even thought that the boy might end up in Slytherin. It was of course, going to make everything all the more difficult.

Harry did not care, if he was in Slytherin he walked over, and sat down. He ignored all the others, especially the daggers the older Slytherin and all the Gryffindors were giving him. Harry was really tempted, to just walk from the room and leave Hogwarts. The back stabbing and talking behind his back had already started, and he was getting sick of it already. He was really, really glad when Dinner ended, and got to his common room. Tomorrow was a new day, and he just hoped it ends better than this day had gone. He slipped into his new night clothes, and into the silky green bed sheets, and slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter My Way

Chapter 4

-------Night in Dumbledore's office----------

"How could he be put in Slytherin?" asked McGonagall horrified.

"I do not know" said Dumbledore, he was pissed off. How dare that little, annoying brat destroy his plans that he had set almost ten years ago.

"Are we stopping the plan or what?" asked Severus. He really did not want, to be horrible to any of his Slytherins, but knew he had to do as the headmaster asked. He after all, owed the man a life debt.

"No! It will continue, I will make sure he asks to be restored into Gryffindor, I will ask him." said Dumbledore "Severus ask him to come to my office at breakfast" he demanded.

"Very well Headmaster" said Severus stiffly.

"Good! That's where he should be" sniffed McGonagall.

"Then how come he was put in Slytherin Professor?" demanded Severus. How he hated them, with that said he was out of the house in a flash. He really did not want to be horrible to Harry, but as he walked on he knew he had no choice. Not only because of the life debt he owes Dumbledore, but because of the other death eater children in Hogwarts.

Getting into his quarters he dropped his masks, he was safe in there, from everything. Drinking a large fire whiskey he said to the drying flames "I'm sorry Harry" as he went to bed, getting into his own silky sheets he too fell asleep.

-----------Next morning----------

Harry woke up with a yawn, getting up he showered being the first up, he took his time. Getting dressed in his new, cool Slytherin uniform. He had always liked dark colours, and the new clothes made him feel like a prince. Anything new made him feel that way, never having new clothes before, made it all the better. He just wondered how the day was going to go. He had classes, and was glad he read the books, or he knew he would be in trouble.

Walking into the great hall, he sat at the place he had sat yesterday, and began eating his breakfast. Not many people were there yet, for that he was glad. But soon the place was filling up, with students. The Slytherins, of course had cooled down, and they reminded everyone of there motto 'protect there own' so Harry was going to be fine.

"Potter! The headmaster wishes to speak to you" said Severus, the other Slytherins were surprised. Severus Snape favoured his Slytherins, he swept Harry away, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting, from his snakes.

"Yes Sir" said Harry. Grabbing his bag, he followed his professor, confused at why he was getting treated harshly. Were teachers not supposed to be fair? Was this school going to judge him too? Just like in his muggle one? He knew for sure, if it continued he was going to leave.

Not one word was said, as they made there way around the castle, Harry looked at everything in awe. This all seemed still like a fairy tale to him, and felt like he was going to wake up in his cupboard and find it all a dream. Of course, he just pinched himself to find out. Walking into a gold room, he could tell the man must have been in Gryffindor.

"Ah Harry good to see you" said Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Do I know you?" asked Harry. He showed no emotion, although he wanted to show his disgust. So this was the man that had been stealing from him? He knew right there and then, if he told anyone they would not believe him. So that scratched Revenge, from his list of to do things.

"Oh I'm sorry I did not introduce myself, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of this school" said Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm Harry Potter, first year Slytherin student" said Harry smoothly. He heard a cough behind him. Severus had to stop himself from laughing, Harry was defiantly a snake.

"Yes about that, well I knew your parents, both of them were Gryffindors they were very bright and talented I was wondering if you would like to be resorted into Gryffindor, and make your parents proud?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"They are dead Headmaster they will never be proud" said Harry bluntly. He knew that, it did not matter what he did. His parents would never be alive to be proud of him.

"Yes, they are but they died for you, surely you don't feel like that" said Professor Dumbledore.

"That's right Professor they are dead, no matter what I do they cannot come back and be proud, plus I did not grow up with them, if I did I might be in Gryffindor plus I cannot help where the hat placed me" said Harry.

"Well that can be fixed, I'm sure it will resort you elsewhere" said the headmaster.

"That's all well and good headmaster, but I happen to like were I am, and you have no right, to tell me how my parents would have been proud. You are their headmaster not their parents no one really knows them, apart from themselves" said Harry.

"Very well Harry" said Albus, his twinkle long gone. This was not going anywhere near the way it was supposed to.

"And it's Mr. Potter, I wonder what the school would say to you calling a student by their first name. And I better go; I'm sure you have quite a few people to see and ask them wither they want resorted I suppose, or was it a one of wanting your boy-who-lived to go into Gryffindor and be your perfect golden boy?" said Harry. Not waiting for a reply he fled down the stairs and into the great hall again.

Severus said silently into the room 'good boy, I'm proud of you my little snake even if I never show it'

"That did not go well" said Professor Dumbledore. Slumping into his chair, sucking his lemon drop, he wondered what he could do to get Harry to like him.

"You may go Severus" said the headmaster. The man had let him stay, in hopes of watching one of his precious Slytherins, get sorted into Gryffindor. But as the headmaster said, it did not go well.

When Severus got back to his seat, he saw that Harry was back and eating his lunch. No one but Harry, who had been watching out the back of his eye saw the sorrow filled gaze land on him. Harry did not like that look at all, it made him feel like he was just about to be handed to the lions on a slaughter. He would not realize until potions.

Severus Snape soon came around, with the timetables; he roughly stuffed it in Harry's hands. Harry himself was becoming more and more confused by the man's actions as the time wore on. What was with the man? First he treated his coldly, then looks at his sorrow filled and then he is back to treating him horribly? Gods.

Slytherin Timetable

Monday:

8:00 AM. Defence Against the Dark Arts

10:00 AM. Transfiguration

1:00 PM. Charms (Ravenclaw)

3:00 PM. Double Potions (Gryffindor)

Tuesday:

10:00 AM. History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

1:00 PM. Herbology (Hufflepuff)

9:00 PM. Astronomy (Ravenclaw)

Wednesday:

8:00 AM. Defence Against the Dark Arts

10:00 AM. Transfiguration

1:00 PM. Charms (Ravenclaw)

3:00 PM. Double Potions (Gryffindor)

Thursday:

10:00 AM. History of Magic (Ravenclaw)

1:00 PM. Herbology (Hufflepuff)

9:00 PM. Astronomy (Ravenclaw)

Friday:

8:00 AM. Defence Against the Dark Arts

10:00 AM. Transfiguration

1:00 PM. Charms (Ravenclaw)

3:00 PM. Potions

Breakfast: 7:00 AM. Lunch: 12:30 PM. Dinner: 7:15 PM.

Ravenclaw Timetable

Monday:

8:00 AM. Transfiguration

10:00 AM. Defence Against the Dark Arts

1:00 PM. Charms (Slytherin)

3:00 PM. Double Potions (Hufflepuff)

Tuesday:

10:00 AM. History of Magic (Slytherin)

1:00 PM. Herbology (Gryffindor)

9:00 PM. Astronomy (Slytherin)

Wednesday:

8:00 AM. Transfiguration

10:00 AM. Defence Against the Dark Arts

1:00 PM. Charms (Slytherin)

3:00 PM. Double Potions (Hufflepuff)

Thursday:

10:00 AM. History of Magic (Slytherin)

1:00 PM. Herbology (Gryffindor)

9:00 PM. Astronomy (Slytherin)

Friday:

8:00 AM. Transfiguration

10:00 AM. Defence Against the Dark Arts

1:00 PM. Charms (Slytherin)

3:00 PM. Herbology

So Harry went to classes, transfiguration was boring, he already knew what to do, but the woman not once looked in his direction giving Gryffindor points to those who did it. Harry knew he was getting treated unfairly, but he just shrugged his shoulders, he did not care. He was there to learn magic, not house points. Defence against the dark arts turned into one big joke. The guy teaching it was scared of his own shadow, but something bothered Harry. And he continued sweating, he found the man was the most amazing actor he had ever seen. He thought there and then, 'never to underestimate him' Harry knew he was acting; the act was masterful only if you did not know what you are looking for. His scar was burning up too; he knew that it could only mean one thing 'Voldemort'

He enjoyed charms, he was good at that, the man treated him fairly and told him about his mother. Apparently she was Professor Flitwick's favourite, and also learned his mother became a charms mistress. His last lesson, was what he was looking forward to, potions, he was good at cooking and liked the look of potions.

"IN!" was yelled by his head of house. As he got down to the dungeons, with a sigh he walked in, going to a part of the dungeons where he would be himself he sat down. He did not want anyone, messing up his potions.

Once all the students were seated, Gryffindors on the left, the Slytherins on the right, Professor Snape began to speak

"You are here to learn the subtle arts of what is potions making

There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. I will teach you the subtle art of potion making. You could brew glory, bottle fame, or even put a stopper on death."

He did the register when it came to Harry he said, "Ah, Harry Potter, our new celebrity."

After completing the role call, Snape barked out, "Potter."

Harry barely jumped, saying "Yes, professor?".

"Tell me, Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked, a predatory gleam circling his eyes.

"If you added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood you would get a sleeping draught so powerful, its known as the draught of the living death," said Harry confidently.

"Hmm. Well then, where would I find a bezoar?" Snape asked inwardly proud of his student.

"You would find it in the stomach of a goat professor, it would save anyone from most poisons" said Harry.

"About what about the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape stood directly in front of the first year.

"I cannot tell you" said Harry.

"Well it doesn't seem you studied..." said Severus because he was interrupted.

"because there are none, they both go by the name aconite" said Harry.

Severus felt his jaw drop open; no first year knew these answers! How could he punish the boy now? For he knew his potions.

"Hm... Ten points from Slytherin for being a know it all" said Severus before going away. He did not want anyone to see the guilt within his eyes. He did not want to treat Harry this way, but there was no other choice. The Slytherins were confused, why was he treating a Slytherin this way?

The potions class did not get any better, his potion was perfect but he got points off, for it being too runny when his potion was fine. And because his desk was too untidy. Harry never once complained, he knew they were in the wrong, and he had done nothing wrong.

After spending the rest of the day stuck in the library, doing his homework and everything, he was walking down to the dungeons when he was ambushed. Spells were flung at him, painful curses, and they then left him there, bleeding on the floor. He did not know who had done it, and did not care he just wanted the pain to go away. Getting up, he went to the bathroom, thankfully meeting no one on his way there. Cleaning up, and using the finite spell he went to bed. All he knew was who ever hurt him was not a first year, because no first year new the spells that had been thrown at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter My Way

Chapter 5

Harry woke up, groaning in pain he got up, taking a shower which made him feel much better. The pain was still there, but growing up with the Dursleys taught him one thing. To put up with the pain, just because he was hurt did not mean he was allowed to skip doing his chores. It only meant more pain if he did not get them done, in time.

He as quickly as he could, got ready for another day at school, which he knew was going to be boring. He knew all the first year things, as well as second year things. Doing it himself was much quicker; he knew he could be up to the four year books by the end of the week.

Harry's back was killing him, he was also curious to who had hurt him. One thing was for sure, he was not going to put up with getting cursed and beaten up by anyone.

His family had done it his whole life just because he was different. He was not going to let anyone else, treat him like dirt just because he got into Slytherin.

Harry knew they had thought he would be in Gryffindor, because of their shocked faces. Severus Snape was an enigma to him, he acted like he hated him, yet when no one was looking would see Snape studying him. Looking apologetic at him, he did not understand the man half the time as it was. The more he saw the man the more confused he became.

Just as predicted classes were boring, Harry already knew what to do. He was winning point back for Slytherin that Snape had taken. It seemed McGonagall and Snape were the only ones who did not like him, or more like were not happy with him.

He was no closer to figuring out why; McGonagall was not like that with all the Slytherins, it was just him. The Slytherins still did not talk to him, still mad at him loosing points.

And as for the Gryffindors they looked ready to kill every time they saw him, to them he was evil and the enemy, but what Harry did not understand was, why they hated him more than any other witheringly.

He was just denying it could have anything to do, with the fact that they had wanted him in Gryffindor

"Shit detention" said Harry. Grabbing his bag, he finished his ice cream.

With a sigh, all he wanted to do was sleep, or sit down in bath all night.

His body was killing him, and he had a feeling this detention was going to be far from pretty. "Your late Potter" said the snide voice of Snape. As he walked in, he had known that would happen. In fact he was only five seconds late.

"Clean up the cauldrons!" snapped Snape. Sitting down on the chair, he watched as Harry cleaned up all the cauldrons. He was honestly surprised that Harry did not complain. As he watched, he could see that he was stiffening; he knew a sign of pain when he saw one.

"How are you in pain? Potter?" asked Severus curiously.

"I'm Not!" Harry replied stiffly.

"Really" said Severus. He of course did not believe him; he could see the boy was in pain. But letting the matter drop he snarled that he was just as attention seeking as his father. As well as some other things, although Harry noticed that he never once mentioned his mother. That he did find curious, as the man continued he got angrier. He got so angry that he made one of the cauldrons exploded

"What the hell is your problem!? One minute you are alright and the next minute you are at me like the scum of the earth!" shouted Harry.

"That's because you are" snarled Snape

"Really!" asked Harry as if he knew Snape was lying.

"Yes, really!" resorted Severus.

"Well then how come you looked guilty about taking the house points from me and looking at me sorrowfully when you same into the great at all! You act as if you care but your attitude shows other wise! And strange all through the tirade you never once mentioned my mother, so it must just be my father you hate then?" asked Harry. He was shouting again but he did not care anymore.

Severus Snape for once had nothing to say, he was truly surprised. With a sigh he knew, no matter how horrible he was to Harry, Harry would know he did not mean it. He just wondered how the hell an eleven year old boy could be so observant.

"How?" was all Severus managed to get out.

"I'm not stupid, and I was placed in Slytherin for a reason you know, so are you going to tell me why you are acting as you are?" asked Harry. He was curious to know that, but at the same time scared.

"I cannot be nice to you, or be seen being nice to you, or I would be dead." said Severus and quietly not meant to Harry to hear "it would only be a matter of time before one of them killed me".

And Harry frowned, he was sure he was not supposed to have heard that. No wonder the man was being horrible, if it meant the difference between life and death then he would horrible to.

"I'm sorry" said Harry. He was not sure why he was apologising, for asking, or for making it harder for the man.

"As for your mother, I was her friend, and yes I hated James Potter we were enemy's I hate the fact that Lily ended up with him but that doesn't to matter I was still her friend" said Severus. "I would not let James Potter ruin my relationship with your mother".

"Would you tell me about my mother some day?" asked Harry hopefully. You can keep acting, I guess you can tell me during detention, just less cauldrons for you to clean out" said Harry sarcastically.

"Yea" said Severus with a smirk of his own.

"Detentions over, Potter. Leave" said Severus suddenly.

Harry realising the conversation was over, and they would continue it another day he nodded. Finishing of the cauldron he had nearly finished before he exploded he left. Thankfully he was not hit with curses or beaten, staying in the shadows and not seen. But he did see a group of Gryffindors who looked like they were waiting on someone, a bunch of read heads. The Weasley's he had seen on the train station. One thing was for sure, Harry was not going to let them get away with it. Revenge was doing to be sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter My Way

Chapter 6

The weeks after that flew by, he watched in flying lesson as Neville Longbottom flew into the school wall, and fall onto a spike before falling and breaking his arm. He wanted nothing to do with it, he then watched as Ronald Weasley fought Draco Malfoy for a stupid remembrall. All Harry could do was shake his head, he really hated people who wasted their time doing stupid things. He watched amused as they took of into the air, watching as Madam Hooch came back and dragged them back into the school, by their ears. She had told them, while she had been taking Neville in "Anyone on the broom when I get back will be expelled before they could say quidditch". They had disobeyed now they were in trouble.

Harry had then gone to his next class, not even bothered or scared in case his class mates were expelled like the others. The Slytherins were scared their prince was expelled and the Gryffindor's were scared that Ron was expelled. Fred, George and Percy were the most scared. They knew their mother would go off their head, at them they had been told to look after him. The last thing, any of them wanted was a howler delivered to them.

Harry continued to win house points; of course Severus always took one or two every time he saw him. But he just kept winning them back; Severus only took one or two just because he did not want his Slytherins loosing the house cup. They had been wining it for ages. He was not happy that McGonagall was taking points from Harry, not just a few ten points every class. He continued to be beaten; no matter what he did he never seemed to beat them. But he never once complained or went to the nurse, he just put up with them. It was nothing new to him, but it was beginning to piss him off.

Walking silenced and invisible, as well as having his magical signature pulled in he walked around the school, he stopped when he heard voices. He was standing outside the staff room, looking in McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were all in the room. He froze when he heard what they were saying.

"Nothing seems to want to make him want to be resorted!" she whined, she really wanted Harry in Gryffindor. Not because he was a student but to make her house look good, with the hero of the Wizarding world in it.

"I agree, not even alerting the paper seemed to annoy him" said Dumbledore. Dumbledore had told the paper what House Harry Potter was in, and they had put it in the paper. Now he was evil and the enemy to everyone in the Wizarding world. Or more like the enemy from every single Gryffindor in the UK.

"Headmaster, I think we should just leave him alone, he has not made one friend, he is far too serious for an eleven year old" said Severus. He had gotten to know the child, through detentions. They were closer than ever, talking about Lily.

--------------Flash back, Potions Detention----------------------

"Come in Potter" snarled Severus Snape. But there was not as much bite as usual; Severus had been looking forward to this detention meanwhile dreading it. Putting a silencing spell up, Harry went right over and began cleaning the cauldron without much fuss.

"Are you going to tell me about my mum?" asked Harry. He had been looking forward to this detention, so much that he had purposely made a mistake with his potion. He already knew how to brew them anyways.

"Fine" said Severus. He watched Harry for a while, again he seemed tense, but he did not feel agony or pain coming from Harry at all. He did not understand, at all.

"What did she look like?" Harry asked much to Severus surprise.

"You don't know what she looks like?" he asked Surprised.

"No, Aunt Petunia doesn't have any pictures" said Harry. Although he was disgusted at the fact he had called her that, he had never called her that before. He had always called her ma'am and Horse in his head. Dudley was the whale, and Vernon was bulky.

"Right, well your mum had the reddest hair there was to have, it was long and it waved all the way down her back. She had the prettiest face I have ever seen, everyone loved her. She liked wearing green and red the best, she said they go with her hair and eyes. She looked like a princess in them, she went to the Yule ball in our third year with me, the dress she wore was beautiful the green dress with a red cardigan. Everyone could not help but look at her, your dad and friends always called her a know-it-all she loved to read, she should have been in Ravenclaw she loved her books. How she ended up in Gryffindor I will never now." said Severus.

"How did you become friends? If she was in Gryffindor" asked Harry curiously, surprise clearly in his voice.

"No one liked her; she is much like Hermione Granger, so I befriended Lily, taught her not to boast that she knew. People of course began befriending her, but I always remained her best friend. She asked me to the ball because she did not have any other male friend. And I was not going to go we went as friends of course. Also had a few dances, of course I never fancied her, she was my sister, my friend. If it was not for her I don't think I would have survived sixth year" said Severus with a smile. She had helped him, spy for Dumbledore and helped him after him coming in shaking from the Cruciatus curse. No one else of course had helped him, not even Albus Dumbledore in all those years.

"Oh, I know she had a wand great for charms was that her favourite subject? And what was her best?" asked Harry.

"Well, her best subject was Charms of course, her favourite subjects was ancient runes and potions of course charms that's about it" said Severus. He of course remembered Lily going on about the subjects none stop. Half the time not knowing what she was talking about, he had not taken ancient runes.

"What's yours?" asked Harry, he had not known why, he had asked this he just did.

"My favourite subjects are defence and Potions" said Severus.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes" replied Severus.

"Mine too" said Harry. He was surprised that they had something in common; a few hours earlier he would have thought they had nothing in common.

"I'm sorry about the way I treat you" said Severus.

"It's ok" said Harry.

Severus looked at his watch, and then Severus said "Right detention is over Potter, go" was all that was said.

Harry gave Severus a curt nod, before he was off down the hall, that night they caught him and beat him with spells. He did not know how long he had laid there unconscious but he got up and walked into the common room, where he met Daphne Greengrass.

"What's the matter?" the girl said helping him in.

"Idiot Gryffindor's blood ambushed me" snarled Harry.

"Finite incantatem" said Daphne.

"Thanks" said Harry relaxing, and the pain began fading.

"How often has this happened?" she asked demanding the truth.

"Nearly every night" said Harry honestly.

"You should tell someone you know" she said.

"And who could I tell, Snape hates my guts, McGonagall hates me more, Dumbledore is disappointed that I am not a snooty Gryffindor, and god knows what would happen if they found out" said Harry.

"Yes, you are not really popular" said Daphne.

"No, no I'm not and I do not care." said Harry, and he was telling the truth.

-------------End flash back---------

"Well we will have to continue trying" said Dumbledore, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"What else can we do!" asked McGonagall

"I honestly do not know, make him admire his father more, perhaps I can give him his fathers things, they are in my office" said Dumbledore a twinkle coming back.

"He is only a child, for gods sake, as much as I do not like the little brat he deserves a childhood. We cannot thrust this away from him" said Severus. Causing Harry to smile, the man really wanted nothing to do with the scheming that the headmaster and the stupid old cat were doing.

"Severus we went through this, you will be horrible to him or I will just call up the life debt" said Dumbledore. Demandingly, and then Harry realized why the man was being horrible to him, Dumbledore was forcing him.

"Fine" bit out Severus.

"Good, let's get going." said Dumbledore.

Harry slowly crept away, going into the great hall, he wondered how to get his parents things, they were his by right. Then he found it, a wicked smirk broke his face in two. Pulling out his wand, Dumbledore and the other teachers had taken out theirs but what the teachers heard made them put there wand away except, Dumbledore and McGonagall, they had there jaws dropping along the floor.

"Accio James Potter and Lily Evans-Potters belongings" yelled Harry.

Nothing happened for five seconds, then things began zooming towards Harry at a fast speed. A cloak flew into him, then a necklace with a griffin on it, also another one with a snake with onyx eyes on it. Which he found he liked, putting it on, he waited and found books flying into his arms, found that they were his mothers diary's. A map came into his arms as well as many other things, including dung bombs.

"Harry, I'm afraid you will have to give these things to me" said Dumbledore, trying to be everyone's grandfatherly man.

"Why would I want to do that" Harry asked, wanting to sneer in the old man's face.

"I think these will upset you, you after all have your parents things" said Dumbledore acting concerned.

"Don't worry, I have had nearly ten years to come to terms with it" said Harry simply. The mask was knocked of Dumbledore's face for five seconds. The twinkle dimmed and he almost snarled at Harry.

"Sit down" said the headmaster.

And dinner continued, no one saw Severus Snape smirk at the fact that Dumbledore's plan had been ruined, that was except Harry Potter of course. He smirked back at the man no one ever having seen what happened; no one saw the friendship bloom between the two. Severus could not help but like Harry, because he was so much like Lily that it was startling.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter My Way

Chapter 7

Harry woke up; he smiled when he remembered last night. Not everyone hated him; he just hoped that it would last. Getting a shower, he was always first one up. He was dressed within minutes, ready for the day. Getting his school bag ready, the others began wakening up. He was out of the dorm room, before any of them could see him. He had not even had a chance to look through his parents things; he swore he would find a minute to get through it.

Walking into the great hall, he began eating his breakfast, sausage and eggs were all he had. He took his toast to class with him, classes were getting more, and more boring for him. He was learning nothing, already knowing how to do everything they show. He was up to fourth year books, how anyone could take so long to read there books, Harry did not know.

Harry decided to skip the last lesson; no one would know he was not there. Even if they did, he would just say he had felt sick. So while everyone was at boring history of magic, for two hours. He was sitting reading, and looking at everything his parents had owned. He had his fathers trunk, which had a diary. His mothers trunk had journals and diary's and many other things too.

Dear diary

We just arrived at Hogwarts! It's amazing, the food just appeared out of no where, there are ghosts too, the one I spoke to is nearly headless nick. Oh it's so fun I was sorted into Gryffindor. But the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but the person on the train told me that the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were all purebloods and I would never fit in. But the Gryffindor's are not nice people, well for brave people anyway. I hope things get better, I have to go now; I need to read my books before tomorrow, potions first thing! It looks so exiting.

Lily Evans.

----------

Dear diary,

My first day of school was amazing, potions was great! And it helps that my partner is a pure blood. He really seems to like potions, I did not know there was different ways to chop and dice your potions, he showed me it's amazing. His name is Severus Snape; the other Slytherins were not amused by him talking to me. I really hate James Potter and the other people who hung around him all day, called me a know it all for knowing the answer they also bullied other people, I hate them all.

---------------

"Strange how did my parents get together then?" was all the boy could think. Turning the pages, he settled for when she was in her sixth year. There was no point in reading the whole thing. It was kind of like interrupting your mothers privacy.

Dear diary,

Professor Dumbledore told us to come to his office; he wants us to join something called the order of the phoenix. It's a group fighting against Voldemort; of course I have agreed to join. But I'm not sure about the headmaster; he seemed to have control over the whole people there, not mind control or anything, but they did everything he asked them without question. I will need to watch what I am doing; wow I sounded really Slytherin there. Perhaps it's my Slytherin traits coming out when I need them. Going for now,

Bye.

Lily Evans.

-

"So my mum was suspicious too wow" was all Harry could say, flipping to the next page he got the fright of his life.

Dear diary,

I feel like killing Severus Snape's father! How dare that man hurt his son, how dare he. I cannot believe that the man made Sev join the dark lord! Branding him with the dark mark. Sev was in an awful state, I had to invent a potion to sooth the after affects of the Cruciatus curse! No one else will help him then I will; I'm going to start working on one that will remove the curse permanently! I wont see Sev suffer, but I asked Sev to see Dumbledore and he has gone, I just hope I don't regret it, I still don't trust Dumbledore!

Lily Evans.

-

"Oh my gods, he's, he's a supporter of the dark lord! The one that killed my mum and dad. No wonder he said they would kill him, if he was found being nice to me. They would kill him torture him! That's for sure" said Harry horrified. He found himself understanding his teacher, more and more as he read the book. Then the thought struck him.

"He owes Dumbledore a life debt probably for saving him from Azkaban" Harry mused.

Dear diary

It's been a while since I wrote in here, the war is raging on and its becoming worse, Severus is slowly withdrawn from me. I eventually got him to talk; he is being forced to kill people! A five year old child! What have I done to my best friend? I have destroyed him oh Sev, I'm so sorry. I should never have asked this of you, it's not right. James has changed since his parents died, he has mellowed no longer tormented anyone! He stopped talking to Sirius Black his best friend for nearly luring Severus into the Whomping Willow! And Remus was in there! In wolf form. He turned into a werewolf once a month.

Severus changed after that too.

Lily Evans.

------

"Nearly killed or bitten by a werewolf, fuck no wonder he is bitter and gods horrible. Dads parents are dead then, I was curious to what happened to them. Wonder what happened to my other gran and granddad." said Harry, he was learning more and more about his parents. It looks like he would not need Severus to tell him after all.

Flipping further through the book he stopped at an entry.

Dear diary,

We have graduated its been a year since I wrote in this, me and Sev cannot see each other as often as we used to, he came to James and Our home bloody and beaten. He really was a mess, I begged him to stop going back. What he said made me realize, there was no backing out. Sev is right, but I hate this, I have done this to my friend. James did not seem to care about Sev but when he saw him bleeding and beaten he paled. I think he just realizes the sacrifices my best friend is making. It's a shame we are going into hiding, Peter Pettigrew is to be our secret keeper we are using Sirius black as a decoy, we named him Harry's Godfather and Severus is his second godfather I hope Harry lives with one of them, I hope nothing happens. But I have a feeling something might.

Lily Evans

-------

Harry sat there stunned, he could not believe what he had just read, he had two godfathers out there, and none of them had taken them. Questions popped into his head, where was Sirius Black? And who was he. And why had he not taken him in, there were so many questions. All he could think right now was: Why had Severus not taken him in? It was only then he began to get angry, knowing his 'godfather' was bound to have finished class. He bolted from the common room, everyone getting out of his way when they saw the look in Harry's eyes.

As he was running, memories of his life played over and over again in his mind. He felt like hitting the man now, how could he! And his mum had the gall to even consider the man his godfather, great choices she had made. He was going to make sure, he had given the man a piece of his mind by the time he was done with him.

A bang surrounded the dungeons as Harry walked in, Severus did not even get the chance to open his mouth and shout at him. Before Harry was at him punching him in the stomach his words were scrambled together, that even the spy he was could not understand them.

"how…..leave………like…..that……mum……….supposed…..best…….best friend" was all Harry was able to get out, through his rage. How could the man do that, not even coming to visit him? It made him all the more mad, and hit the man all the more.

Severus was stunned no one had, ever dared even speak to him never mind attack him. And it had been a long time since he had needed to defend himself. Harry's beating, continued, Severus' ribs began to hurt. Getting pissed of now, he roughly grabbed Harry's hands and had Harry on his bum before he could protest.

"What the hell is your problem?" snapped the man. What the hell was wrong with the boy?' was all Severus could think. Like him or not, the boy was not getting away with hitting him like that. He demanded respect from all his students.

"I hate you! I hate you! How could you" snarled Harry. Then he lay defeated and slumped on the dungeons floor. Perhaps his aunt and uncle were right, perhaps he was unlovable.

Getting up he was about to leave, when the door banged shut on him. Growling he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He was so tired, and sore he just wanted to fall asleep right there and then.

"You will tell me what that was all about, or I will give you detention for the rest of your time at Hogwarts!" snarled Severus. Holding his ribs, Harry sure had done a number on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter My Way

Chapter 8

Severus walked over and threw back a pain reliever potion down his throat. Sighing when it began to work, he was annoyed with the boy. Turning around acting more like himself he threw his student a glare from his death eater day. It did not seem to work on Harry, Harry knew more about him than anyone else. Not that Severus knew that Harry knew.

"Well?" snapped Severus when he did not receive an answer.

Harry just glared at him his green eyes alight with anger. He could not believe that the man had not taken him in. To think he could have been brought up in the Wizarding world? And not abused either, he knew the man would never abuse him.

"I hate you, and to think my mother trusted you!" shouted Harry.

"What the hell are you going on about boy?" snarled Severus. He was getting annoyed with the conversation. He had no idea what Harry was blabbing about, and he did not like being told that Lily should not have trusted him. That was of course technically what Harry had said to him.

Harry sank onto the floor surprised to see his mother's diary was in his pocket. He did not remember putting it there. Looking up at the man, Harry was confused to see Severus confused. Hope rose in him, the hope that the man did not know but if he did not know then how? You needed to be there when the godson is christened so something must have happened? More determined to find out what was going on he blurted out.

"Why did you not tell me you were my godfather?"

"What? I'm not your godfather, Pettigrew was Black is" snapped Severus. He had been disappointed when Lily had not chosen him to be godfather of her child. He knew he did not deserve that kind of precious gift from anyone. He was just a death eater, dark wizard and spy.

"No you are, unless my mother decided to lie in her own personal Diary" said Harry somewhat sarcastically.

"Look maybe she changed her mind, I'm not your godfather" said Severus sadly. He had wanted to take Harry in when James and Lily had died. Everyone thinking him a death eater he would never have been given the boy.

"You are she even talks about the christening!" said Harry.

"What?" asked Severus. He was confused, either Lily was delusional or he had somehow lost his memory of that event. Or thought Severus angrily 'he had been obliviated of course he did not jump to conclusions. He wanted to make sure that Harry was not making a mistake.

"Mum, she spoke about that day clearly. Sirius and all the others were obliviated to not know you were there" said Harry. Still sitting on the stone cold dungeons floor, and did not look as thought he wanted to move any time at all.

"What exactly does she say?" Asked Severus curiously

Harry lifted up the book, opening it at the right page he began to read. His voice flowing over them both, so much emotion flowing through his voice as he read his mothers words That made him realise that he had once been cherished and loved.

"Dear diary, Today is the day my little boy, Harry Potter gets christened. Nothing could make me happier! Sirius and Severus are going to be his godfathers. It took a lot to convince Severus to agree, he was scared he would get found out, and put us in danger. I told him we would obliviate them and I am going to stick to the promise."

Harry shuffled to the next page it was obviously it was after the church.

"Oh Harry was such a good boy for us today, he did not even cry at all. I love his eyes, they always shine with such green it's startling, and to think mine are like that. He is my beautiful baby boy, I'm so proud of him. Everyone is obliviated, apart from Severus, James and I as well as the headmaster.

The church was beautiful and so was the day the pictures with Sev with Harry are safely tucked in a vault in Gringotts, I don't want my friend endangered. And Gringotts is the safest place in the world. I just hope it stays that way, well goodbye for now I have more pictures to develop. We tried to put Harry in Peter's hands, he doesn't seem to like him, poor man he never is well liked. Lily Evans" finished Harry.

"No" was all Severus could get out. There was only one person who knew about him attending or the fact that he was made Harry's godfather obviously from the diary's say was Dumbledore. He did not want to even think that the man had obliviated him.

"What do you mean no! You think my mum lied in her diary?" snarled Harry. Not understanding what Severus was saying no to.

"Shut up and let me think" snapped Severus. Hating the fact that his 'godson' thought the worst of him. He had known the headmaster was manipulative, but to remove someone's memories. It was illegal and highly dangerous; he had broken a man's trust by doing that. Not that Severus had trusted him that much to start but it still hurt the man.

"I don't remember it, seems a certain someone has obliviated me" said Severus. Who seemed to deflate sitting down he sighed, he sat on his potions chair, which was stiff and the colour is black.

"obliviate?" asked Harry confused.

Severus' head snapped up, realising his godson did not know he rolled his eyes irritated.

"It means someone has removed your memory from your mind, makes you forget anything." said Severus.

"Someone can do that?" asked a shocked Harry. He had only after all been in the Wizarding world for five weeks. He had learned a lot but they charms are not learned until seventh year. Along with the potion that takes ten hours of memory away.

"Of course they can" snapped Severus. Forgetting he was practically speaking to a muggle born. Lily and James would be horrified if they knew what had happened to their son. The last Potter heir raised by muggles knowing nothing about the Wizarding world was a disgrace.

"Sorry" said Harry. It was a slip of the tongue, he always apologised when he got shouted at. He hated when he done that, it was annoying. There was nothing he could do it was just instincts. He was so used to apologising to his uncle for things he was supposed to have done.

"Why are you apologising for something you did not know?" asked Severus across from Harry.

"Sorry for asking" shrugged Harry. Like he was going to tell the man the truth, please as if the man would care anyway' thought Harry bitterly. No one did not really, His teachers from his other school didn't he had watched as his uncle paid them off and he was beaten. Before they ignored Harry like everyone else, they would call him a freak just like his uncle were there was no one around.

"Fine, there is nothing we can do right now. I will make a potion that will check and break the spell. Even after it's broken I cannot be nice to you so there is no point to this" said Severus.

"You don't want to knowledge this?" asked Harry. Hiding his hurt behind his iced over heart, He was used to being a disappointment and a freak why would he think the man would want him if all he knows is hurt pain and disappointment.

"We can't it's too dangerous" said Severus. He may be Harry's godfather but he would never be given custody of the boy. He was just a death eater; he would then be thrown in Azkaban. He would never legally be the boy's godson.

"Fine, who is Sirius Black?" asked Harry. This was his last chance to get away from the Dursleys and stay in Hogwarts. If he did not find someone to care for him he would not be back to Hogwarts. He knew that the headmaster would force him back unless something was done. And that was the last thing he wanted, forced back to the Dursleys he had sworn he would not let anyone to push him around. That was a promise he swore he would keep even if it killed him.

"Sirius Black betrayed your parents, and killed your other godfather he was a death eater" said Severus.

"Oh" said Harry. There was nothing else he could say. Getting up he walked away never once looking back at the man. What was left of his heart was iced over that very moment his heart became cold, hard and unfeeling along with his feelings and himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter My Way

Chapter 9

Harry Potter woke up groaning, blinking he wondered why he felt so horrible. Remembering he groaned there was only one person who would obliviate Harry. And that was Albus Dumbledore. He felt rage coming on, how dare the man do that. How dare the man leave him at the Dursleys, Harry knew Dumbledore knew that he was abused. He could hardly believe it he was not stupid, the headmaster was meant to have only the children's welfare on his mind.

Getting up he quickly showered and began wandering the school, again invisible. He made his way to the entrance hall and found Dumbledore talking to a man. A man he soon found out was Nicolas.

"Ah Nicolas what brings you to Hogwarts?" asked Albus Dumbledore. Harry had a feeling that the man knew why this Nicolas was there.

"You know fine and well, rumours that my stone is here" said Nicolas. He knew If he did not get the stone back and soon then he knew he and his wife would die.

"I assure you that I don't have the Philosopher stone here Nicolas" said Albus a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't play me for a fool Albus Dumbledore, I know you" snarled the ancient man.

"Nicolas I banish you from Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry" said Albus a little too smugly for Harry's liking.

Nicolas Flamel was banished from the school; he found himself out side the wards. Throwing one last killer look at Albus Dumbledore he left vowing to come back. He had no idea that he would have some inside help; Harry now knew that Dumbledore had the stone hidden in the school.

He soon after that went for breakfast, Severus was there and he was not in a good mood either. With the looks he was throwing around then yes he was. Harry still could not understand Severus at all, he was still a mystery. Even thought he had read his mother's diary's and found out about him. One thing for sure he was a brilliant actor, even he after all his years at the Dursleys could not act like that. And acting like he had been was a twenty four hours job at that.

Walking away from breakfast he wondered were the man could have hidden the stone, he was rather curious about this stone. He was also curious about what it did, and getting it back to the man. He was doing it for fun and to piss Albus Dumbledore off. He knew it was a bad idea but he was sick of people controlling him. And the day he went back to the Dursleys is the day he would kill them. He would show them that it was a bad idea to mess with Harry Potter or any wizard for that matter. He had ten years of catching up to do anyway didn't he?

He was passing by when he heard Ron Weasley bragging on "There was this giant three headed dog on the forbidden corridor! And it was standing on a trap door, I'm going to find out what it is that the dog is guarding".

'Of course!' thought Harry. Just wanting to hit himself for his stupidity, 'of course that's where he would put it! The forbidden corridor, he either mentioned it in hopes that someone went for it, me perhaps. Or so no one went into the corridor with what he knew he knew it was the former. So he had an adventure to go on, that was cool. It had been ages since he went on an adventure. The last one was when he had snuck into the kitchen to get some food. Any punishment he could get at the Dursleys for steeling food would be worse than anything they could do to him here. He was not stupid, he knew they did not hit students at school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter my way**

**Chapter 10**

Harry started training more and more, he knew it would not be easy to obtain the stone. He had just been leaving charms when he had heard McGonagall and Flitwick talking about enchantments. He had a feeling that it was all to do with the enchantments guarding the stone. He was not stupid; he knew the headmaster would not leave it unprotected.

Another thought was that if he wanted Him to go after the stone. The enchantments were obviously going to have to be easy. He after all was new to the wizarding world. And he knew Dumbledore did not know he read books all the time, and that he was up to fifth year books. He had also read up on memory charms, and found out what Albus Dumbledore had done. It only made him all the more mad, not believing that the man would do that.

Nothing he learned about Albus Dumbledore surprised him anymore. He was also reading his fathers diary. And he was sickened at how much his father liked Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore this and Dumbledore that. It made him want to puke; he just hoped his father realized how manipulative he was in the end. But from the way it was going it was not going to happen.

He of course continued going to detention, doing the detention. Never speaking to Severus, the man of course tried. But Harry did not want anything to do with him; the man had after all made it clear that he did not want him. He hated himself for feeling hope that the man would want him. He knew he was always going to be alone, always.

Severus gave up days later, he thought Harry hated him for not taking him in. He had no idea how right he was, but the man knew he was a death eater and there was no point in him trying to get custody of Harry. No one would let him; even if he showed them the memory it would not be believed. They would just say he had fabricated the memory. After all everyone there had their memories oblivated, so there was no one else to back him up. The only three that remembered were dead, James and Lily died, and the man Severus thought he had loved like a father was gone to, when he realized the man had oblivated him.

Harry read more and more as the weeks went by, Christmas was over, Harry got no presents apart from a mysterious rapped package. He recognized as Dumbledore's writing, he still had the note that the man had given him a few weeks ago.

--------------

Flash back

--------------

Harry had just gotten into his fathers diary when an owl came at him. Sighing wondering who the hell would contact him. He had spoken to Daphne Greengrass a few times. They sometimes ate dinner and talked for a while, she was as crazy as he was about studying. And she would never send him an owl from school owls. She had her own beautiful black one.

Hedwig and her beautiful black owl she had called Shadow got on very well. He had actually not seen her for a day when she had gone out flying with Shadow. Opening the letter he frowned it was no handwriting he knew. He checked it for spell and found a couple he did not recognize, but knew what they did, compel charm and obedient spell.

Getting a hold of the anger, he got rid of the spells and read the letter. It was from Dumbledore the old fool. The man wanted to see him right now, in his office. With a sigh he put everything in his trunk, including the note. Before putting his robes back on, he takes them off when he is in his room. He liked his wizarding clothes that he bought very much. Leaving his cloak undone, the school had after all finished up for the day.

He walked from the dungeons to the headmaster's office. Rapping at the door he rolled his eyes at the smug tone in the headmaster's voice.

"Come in Harry" said the Headmaster.

Opening the door he found three people in the room, which he promptly ignored. One he did not like and one he hated for not taking him in Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and of course the Headmaster himself. There was only one chair between them. Grimacing slightly he remained standing asking.

"You asked for me Headmaster?" asked Harry his voice and face blank.

"Yes, Harry. Sit down my boy" said the Headmaster his eyes twinkling.

"I will sit thanks, and do not call me your boy. I'm far from your boy Headmaster" said Harry his voice held irritation. The day he called the Headmaster anything but Headmaster or let the man call him my boy is the day he ends up under the man's spell.

"I'm sorry Harry, your mother let me call you my boy when you were young" said Albus looking depressed. Harry was impressed with the Headmasters acting; he could only think that 'I would have bought that if I had not known the truth'. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Severus twitch.

"Well she is not here to let you anymore is she" said Harry simply. He knew that the Headmaster was lying. He had never seen the Headmaster with his mother, perhaps his father maybe. Lily had never taken him to see Albus Dumbledore he knew that. Thanks to her diary, Dumbledore knew he had them. So why all the lying! Did he think that he had not read them or something? Shaking his head he dismissed those thoughts.

"No, No she's not" said Professor Dumbledore his head bowed.

"Is that all you wanted to see me for Headmaster? Because I have homework to do, and on top of that I have detention too" said Harry clearly wanting dismissed.

"No, I was also wondering if you want to change houses m…" said Albus. He had been about to say my boy, before thinking better of it.

"No thank you Headmaster" said Harry.

Who was now beginning to think, the Headmaster had something to do with, the idiots attacking him. He would not put it past him, and they were all Gryffindors. Perhaps the man really did, although Harry was curious to why the Headmaster wanted him in Gryffindor so much.

"Are you sure Harry, you don't seem to have made friends with any of the Slytherins, Gryffindor would be a better place for you. Where you could get friends and be able to act your own age" said Professor Dumbledore soothingly.

"As I said Headmaster I am fine were I am. I don't want to leave Slytherin, it's nice and quite and the rooms are great." said Harry.

Harry thought 'if this is how it's going to be every year then I am leaving. Trying to convince me to go into Gryffindor, probably have people spy on me or something like that. He has something to do with the Gryffindors hitting me that is what pisses me of the most! How dare he? That man is the Headmaster and he is not supposed to take sides. One more time and I'm gone'.

"We have heard rumors that people have been beating you up" said Albus softly. "That's why we are so concerned, the Gryffindors will help you".

"I have not heard such things" said Severus his face coming up for the first time. Throwing a look at Harry he looked back at the Headmaster, he could feel guilt coming from him. Which confused him frowning he listened more clearly to the conversation.

"And how would you know that?" asked Harry narrowed eyes.

"From Poppy of course" said Albus. Not realizing he had made a very, very big mistake.

"You can't have" said Harry.

"What do you mean" asked Minerva

"For one I never, ever went to Madam Pomfrey, nor did I ever go to a teacher, the only person you could have heard it from was the Gryffindor's that beat me or me. So you must know who's been beating me in the halls then" said Harry smugly.

"I…I um well I did Fred and George Weasley have been doing it, and they are getting detention for a while" said Albus. Severus and Harry had seen the man in panic for a second. They both realized that his mask had nearly dropped.

"Well to me I think there were more than just two people attacking me" said Harry.

Harry liked playing these games with the Headmaster, they were funny as hell. He was looking forward to going to his room, which he has to himself. And laughing himself until he was hoarse. Of course he was so glad he knew that the Headmaster was lying. He would hate for the man to lie to him and he of course think its true.

"Well I only know of the two Weasley's" said the Headmaster.

"Well we will need to see if we can catch them then eh?" said Albus, trying to be all grandfatherly. He had no idea that Harry would never trust him or that the game was up. It had been for quite a while now, and then a thought occurred to Harry.

'The man let me have the diary's thinking both my parents loved him! He did not know mum did not like him or that she suspected him. I would dread to think what would have happened to them if he had known' he thought shuddering lightly.

"Very well Headmaster can I leave now?" asked Harry his voice cool and cold. He wanted out of the Headmaster's office. It felt like it was choking him now, and he just wanted to sit and read.

'And also write a letter to Nicolas Flamel! He needs to know someone will help him get his stone back. From what I read from it, he will die if he doesn't get it back. It would be a shame for the man to die now. I am curious to know how the stone actually works' Harry thought.

"Yes, Harry. Just remember I am here if you ever need me, as well as the sorting hat if you ever want resorted" said the headmaster.

"That's fine Headmaster, but I doubt I will ever ask." said Harry.

He left the man wondering whether he meant asking for a resorting, or whether it was if he would ever go to the Headmaster if he needed him. The Headmaster did not like to be left out of the loop like that. With a sigh he left the office the door slamming with a bang causing the three that were in the office to jump when it banged. Of course Severus' was a lot less noticeable than the Headmaster's or Minerva's.

-------

End flash back

-------

Harry still had to write to Nicolas Flamel and decided to do it today. Opening the package he found his father's invisibility cloak, which was not better than his own ability to go invisible. But hey it was his father's; putting it in his trunk he got paper and a pen out. He liked to use pens instead of quills, they after all were messy. Plus he did not have to carry quills and ink around with him, all he needed was a pen.

Getting Hedwig, after all no point in writing a letter to find she has gone flying or hunting. She hooted softly, Harry smiled and gave her some owl treats as he wrote the letter.

_Dear Mr. Flamel _

_I'm sure you have heard of me before, my name is Harry Potter a Slytherin student. I overheard your conversation with Albus Dumbledore. I would like to help you get your stone back. I already know where it is, all I need to do is get it. I don't want to know someone has died because I did not help. I have read up on the stone and know a lot about it. I'm not so sure when I can get it but I will try. I thought I would let you know. _

_Harry Potter, _

_First year student at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry _

_Slytherin House. _

_P.s I am not learning much at Hogwarts, and I know how old you are. Would you take me on as an apprentice? Of course no one can know I know Dumbledore would drag me back if he had to. I would really love to learn all I can. Being the age you are, I know I could learn a lot. Please get back as soon as you can. Oh and Merry Christmas._

---Flamel's----

"I'm not sure what else we can do Nicolas we are dying now. There is nothing we can do" said Mrs. Flamel.

"There has to be something! We can't let him away with this!" said Nicolas angrily. His wife was dying before his eyes and he did not like it.

"I'm not sure what more we can do..."

She was cut off when an owl flew in at that very minute. A beautiful snow white owl that drank some of there orange they had in a goblet.

"Well seems we have someone's wanting to help us" said Nicolas a smirk gracing his lips.

"Who?" she asked curious.

"Harry Potter" said Nicolas.

"How isn't he under the old man's thumb?" she asked shocked.

"No, he is far from it, for getting the stone he wants me to take him on as an apprentice and let him learn all I know, he is not stupid that boy, seems older than he really is" said Nicolas.

"Well then what are you going to do? Train Harry Potter or what?" asked his wife, who was smiling already knowing the answer.

"We are doing it, now excuse me love, I have a letter to write" said Nicolas.

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT TWIST HUH? LIKE IT IF I GET FIFTEEN REVIEWS THEN YOU WILL GET AN UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET THE FIFTEEN REVIEWS! SO IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!! R&R! GOODBYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter my way**

**THANKS CHRIS FOR EDITING THIS**

**Chapter 11**

Harry Potter sat eating his Christmas dinner; he was getting nervous he had sent the letter after breakfast. He just hoped his Raven got there alright with Hedwig following him. If anything happened just because anyone intercepted his mail he would go mad. He kept himself calm with the fact that no one knew that the Raven or the owl were his. He had not had any owls deliver to him so they could not know. He would hate for Dumbledore to check his mail or put a tracking charm on his animals. He would not put it past the sneaky old man to do that, or even kill his animals if he said it was for the 'greater good'.

Just as he was about to get up and leave Hedwig came flying in, dropping the letter she took off again. All the teachers looked at him curiously. It was Dumbledore's look that bothered him the most, curiosity and the want to take the letter from him. Quickly spelling the letter so no one can look at it but him he scanned the letter his smirk becoming more and more pronounced by the second. A Truly Slytherin smirk that could only mean one thing. Trouble.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I was well and truly surprised to receive your letter, but glad none the less. Yes the stone does keep me alive. It's not only killing me but my wife as well I really need it before term ends. I hope you can get it but I don't think you will be able to. Albus if he doesn't want it found it will not be found! You can try none the less, thanks and about your question. _

_You truly are a Slytherin, twisting everything to your advantage, and I would love nothing more than to teach you. It's been a while since I had an apprentice and would really, really like one to teach all my knowledge to. And you are right; Dumbledore would stop at nothing to get you back under his control. _

_Thankfully if you do become my apprentice then you will be welcome in my manor and this place if very secure and has many wards. No one in my eight hundred years has been able to breech the manor wards, not even Dumbledore. Not that it was his lack of trying, mind you. I am surprised that you are not under his thumb; a boy like you will wield much power in coming years. He tried to control Tom Riddle and look what that led to, a dark lord, called Lord Voldemort. _

_Hope to hear from you! _

_Nicolas Flamel _

Harry felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, it was so great! He would become and apprentice and learn magic that everyone would envy or dream of learning. He would kill the bastard if he ever came back. He was not stupid, if Severus was still under Dumbledore's thumb and the man wanting to train him up could only mean one thing. Voldemort was not dead, he remembered that night. He had seen himself destroy Voldemort's body and his spirit flees, so the man was either in hiding or hosting in someone. And he could think of someone, Quirrell for sure. His scar hurt in the man's presence and he was really a great actor he had to give it to the man. Pretending to be scared of his own shadow, the man was just ridiculous.

He knew Hogwarts had wards to stop people that have been banned coming in; he had read in Hogwarts a history that the wards were attached to the wizard or witch that is the Headmaster. So either the Headmaster knew and was doing nothing about it, or Voldemort was getting sneaker. He had read all the books concerning Voldemort, as well as paper clippings from the trunk his mother had. She had been looking for his weakness or anything she could find, she of course had not found much. The writers and reporters only putting one point of view, the reporters did not like what Voldemort was doing, neither did anyone else. That said you could not find someone's weakness if it was only one point of view.

Some of his mothers things had made him see that she was a great witch. She had been doing things that no muggle born witch could. That had him rather curious; perhaps she was from a line of squibs? He knew Gringotts would be able to tell him within minutes. All it would take is a blood test; perhaps he could even do it himself. It would be great to know his own family, and who he was descendants from. He knew all purebloods were inner related, so he should be related to other people, after all his father was a pure blood.

Shaking out of his thoughts he was shocked how long he had been sitting there thinking. The matter of the fact was that Dumbledore knew Voldemort was in the school and did nothing, endangering not only the students but the staff as well. Some times he did not understand Albus Dumbledore at all. He liked it at Hogwarts but he did not want to stay there at all, not while Dumbledore was Headmaster.

"Hey Harry how are you?" asked Daphne as she sat down next to him.

They were slowly but surly becoming friends, she and Harry usually sat and spoke for hours on end in the common room. There was a few times were Severus had come in to check on his students and found them sitting talking. Slytherin green comforters around them the fire blazing sitting talking. With hot chocolate in huge mugs at the side of them, Harry was never one for much sleep, and Daphne got used to it. Harry told the girl everything, about how he felt and what his mother had found.

--------------

Flash back

--------------

"Your mum did all this?" asked Daphne in awe.

They had spoken about Harry's mother yesterday, and he had promised to show her everything and tonight he was. Daphne was not a prejudice child, and did not think she was better than muggle borns. She was cunning and shy, as well as some times sneaky.

"Yes, that's why I do not think she is muggle born" said Harry.

"I think your right, this is great work. Perhaps she is from a line of squibs or was kidnapped, that's the only way she could be a pureblood" said Daphne thoughtfully.

"Yes, I thought that too" said Harry.

"So what are you going to do? Look into it or what?" asked Daphne curiously.

"I had actually thought about going to Gringotts or looking into the old papers to see if any one my mothers age was kidnapped or something, then we should know" said Harry.

"Good idea" said Daphne.

"Yes I thought so too" said Harry smiling.

Yawning he had spent the entire night showing her everything his mother had written and done. They had spent at least four hours looking at everything, and probably an hour stopping the prefect from catching them out of their beds.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Daphne" said Harry softly.

"Night Harry" said Daphne.

She was glad that he had not been attacked that night, she helped him the best she could. She could not spend every minute of every day protecting him. Not that he had needed it; he was not getting them back with his own spells. He had not seen Ronald Weasley for a week after he had hit him with a spell to make his hair, fingernails, eye brows, eye lashes and his cheeks green. They did have a good laugh when Harry told her about that, she also knew that the school was treating him unfairly. She knew everything about Harry since he told her everything; even his thoughts on Quirrell having Voldemort on the back of his head. She had saw Harry clutching his head in agony anytime he was near Quirrell. So she had given her teacher a wide berth, never going any where near him. She was literally petrified! He had Voldemort on his head for god's sakes! Who would not be? Apart from Harry Potter that is.

Harry never seemed scared of anything, even when people attacked him in the halls. She watched admiring him as he never cried out or moaned about it. He took it and stayed silent never letting them get the pleasure of hearing him in pain. He was amazing was all she could think most of the time. She did not think she could do that, even Draco Malfoy cried out when people hit or touched him. He seemed every bit a savior as people made him out to be, but that was not why she admired him. Not for the mark on his head, but because she knew the real Harry when no one else did.

-------------------

End flash back

-------------------

"Fine, tell you about it tonight" said Harry with a smile.

"Sure see you later then" said Daphne as she got up and walked out with her friends. Not before giving Harry one last look 'you better' with a smile she was gone.

Harry wondered around the place, he was just standing on the stairs when they rolled him to the forbidden corridor. Wanting to see the dog he was not to bother at all, he opened to door. The lights came on automatically. The place was a huge long deserted corridor which lead to the so called three headed dog. He had heard they were called caribus or something along the lines.

Opening the door, he looked wide eyed at the six eyed three headed three jawed nearly three everything huge dog. Which was currently looking at him, Harry knew that these kinds of dogs calmed down if you played music.

Singing a lullaby he had heard his Aunt sing to his cousin walking closer, he watched the animal fall asleep. Harry bent down and scratched its ear the dog sighed happily, as it fell asleep. He found the dog cute, he wondered why the idiots had been so scared of it, and this dog was just a big baby. Opening the trap door he found it pitch black, he sent a light down, found a plant they had studied in Herbology. Falling down, he immediately hit it with fire, knowing that it disliked sun light. Falling through he walked thought the next door, he had not planned on getting the stone tonight but stuff it. The quicker he got the stone then the better it was, since he did not want Flamel to die and him not gets taught anything.

He found himself in a room full of keys; one went by him that had a broken wing grabbing it. He wandered to the next door, putting they key in the hole he raised his eye brow at how easy it all was. If he could do it then Voldemort would too, as weak as he was he would still be able to do it.

The next room was pitch black when he walked in, only once he stepped on something did the lights flair up, what he had thought was a grave yard was a chess board. Smirking at his own stupidness they would not have a grave yard under the school. Knowing he would have to play when he saw the space that had nothing on it, he stepped up and stood there looking at everything.

"Pawn to C3" said Harry.

And the games began Harry was quite good at chess. His black men were currently winning against the white. The knight was gone before they knew it, Harry then knew he would have to sacrifice his to get to the queen. Smirking he yelled out the board number and who he wanted to move.

"Knight to D5" yelled Harry.

He watched the other queen move towards his knight before smashing it with its sword. Knowing he had won he walked over and then yelled "check mate" as the queen dropped its sword with a big huge clang. Which shook the whole room, with that he was free to walk to the door at the other end of the chess board.

He found himself going down step by step, groaning his legs began hurting! After all he had stepped down over one hundred steps. Or perhaps what felt like one hundred steps, walking he saw the steps stopping, and a huge mirror in the way. He also found a table next to him, raising his eye brow there was nothing on it. Walking away he found himself next to the mirror a few minutes later.

He jumped when his reflection winked at him, standing there panting he swore silently to himself. He had shit himself, damn that mirror nothing had done that to him for a long time. Calming down he felt something in his pocket, feeling in he took the rock out. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was the stone! He could hardly believe that this was the thing that had kept the Flamel's alive for eight hundred years. It also did not bother him much, it just then hit him, and how was he meant to get back?

'The broom would help wouldn't it?' thought Harry as he remembered the broom sitting with the keys. Nodding he made his way back, the stone in his pocket safe. Putting an unbreakable charm on it as well as an invisible as well as notice me not spell. It took him a while to get back; he ended up having to sit on the stairs for a while. He was totally knackered, even running from his cousin did not get him this knackered. He could hardly run as it was the fat idiot, but he did have friends that were not fat.

With a sigh he made his way into the chess room, smiling knowing that the next room he can just fly back on his broom. He did not think his legs could carry him much longer. Grabbing the broom, he was surprised when keys started attacking him, 'crap' was Harry's first thought as he tried to get away from them. Flying up and around he flew out of the door before spelling it shut. The door slammed with the power behind Harry's spell, knowing he saw safe from flying objects he took his time. Along the corridors and up through the devils snare and then up the trap door. The dog still asleep he smiled shut the door softly as well as the trap door. He flew on his broom to the Dungeons he was not seen. For that he was thankful, he quickly said the password. He saw Daphne waiting on him nudging his head he put her on the broom and made his way up the stairs he had a room to himself no one would know.

"What's going on?" asked Daphne curiously.

* * *

**THERE WE GO ANOTHER CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT? WILL HARRY TELL DAPHNE THE TRUTH? OOO WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP EVENTUALLY! R&R **

**GOODBYE...AND TAKE CARE. **


	12. Chapter 12

Harry potter my way

Chapter 12

"Ok Daphne I would tell you if I could but I can't, I would not put it past the old fool to place truth spells or give you truth potions and make you tell so I can't just know that I am fine ok" said Harry.

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Daphne Harry made it sound like he was leaving; he would not do that right?

"Just remember that ok?" asked Harry.

"Fine I will remember it," said Daphne thinking Harry was being daft.

"Good" said Harry.

Raiding his trunk, he found a small cardboard box putting the stone in he sealed it. Attaching a letter to Hedwig' leg, he told her not let anyone near it no matter what. Putting a delusion charm on her, he knew it would not last long but at least she should be half way there by then.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Daphne again.

"Nothing right now, just sending something to someone" said Harry.

"Ok, well are we going to talk tonight or what?" asked Daphne.

"Um….not tonight I'm too tired," said Harry. That was true he was magically exhausted he had never used that much magic before.

"Ok then Harry night" said Daphne.

She knew not to push him because he would just close up. She knew that from experience the first time she had tried to get information from him. However, he had eventually told her everything and she was appalled that Dumbledore would leave a child in the care of monsters like that. She knew Harry was probably sugar coating the truth so she would not feel that sad for him.

She was also curious to why Professor Dumbledore would use truth potion on her, it was illegal and not right. She knew about the Headmaster but she still could not realize the concept of how bad he really is. She was eleven and had never seen anyone being horrible or heard anything horrible about Headmaster Dumbledore, so it was all the more harder for her. She was still accepting it even now many months later, she was coming around gradually.

--------------

The Headmaster rushed through the school at top speed, wondering what could be wrong. Minerva McGonagall had just shouted that the teachers gather in the staff room. Now he knew she would not shout it unless it was urgent for all to hear.

"TEACHERS PLEASE GO TO THE STAFF ROOM IMMEDIATELY" was all she yelled.

The teachers from all parts of the castle nearly ran to the staff room. It took Severus a couple of minutes to get there, him being the closest. The person who took the longest to get there were the Divination teachers.

"Minerva what's the matter?" asked Albus looking worried. It was just the four head of houses in the room in the moment, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape and McGonagall.

"The wards have been breeched, someone has gone after the stone" said Minerva.

"When" he asked shocked.

"Exactly fifty minutes ago, I went into my office and the ward light was going off," she said feeling guilty.

"You don't think maybe Voldemort…" asked Severus trailing off.

"I don't know. If he did then we are in very serious trouble" said Albus looking for the first time in Severus memory very scared.

If Voldemort had his hands on the stone then he would be back, and would be powerful and have all the money he needed. In addition, the worst was he would be immortal no one would ever be able to kill him. The world would slowly or perhaps rapidly descend into darkness.

"Well done Dumbledore. Congratulations if Voldemort has got it you have nothing but yourself to blame. Testing an eleven-year-old boy with that, did not work though did it. He is aware that you are a manipulative bastard and I cannot wait until you get what's coming to you," snarled Severus.

"Severus!" said a shocked Flitwick. Then he remembered what exactly Severus had said and he looked at Minerva and Albus in shock. "Tell me it's not true," asked the small man his voice squeaking as ever.

He did not like the thought that he had set up traps harmless as they may be for an eleven year old. He liked Harry he always listened in his class and was brilliant at Charms, just like his mother had been before him. He would be a brilliant Charms master one day; he had said the same about Lily too. Harry got his work done better and he was doing better than Lily had, but Harry was well known for being magically powerful. He had after all survived the killing curse at just a year and a half old.

"He is over reacting to the situation the stress is too much for him," said Albus soothing the Ravenclaw head of House.

"Over reacting? Stressed you have never seen me stressed or over reacting! Moreover, even if I was, I have a right to be Voldemort could be back for all I know, and I will not be spying again it has only been nine years of peace. And I am not over reacting; they set the traps up so when He dropped the clues hoping Harry would go after the stone. And did I forget to mention that half of them could get him killed?" said Severus.

"Enough Severus" said Albus his eyes no longer twinkling.

"I cannot condone this kind of behavior I will have no part in this at all, not that I want any part of it.," said Flitwick as he walked out.

"Nor do I Harry is a sweet boy and I won't have a part of hurting him and turning him into an adult sooner than he should" said Sprout.

She was a Huffelpuff through and through she would never hurt a spider never mind a boy. She too walked out of the staff room, the door clicked shut behind her.

"Well done Severus" snapped Albus.

He had just lost favor of his two powerful people on his staff. Sprout was great with plants and he never had the patience with them, and Flitwick he was a great charms master. He would need them some day he just hoped that Severus had not lost all hope of him.

"Stop arguing! Who ever it was got passed everything! And could have the stone" said Minerva.

"Let's hope not, if you had done the potion logic quicker then they would not have gotten through," shouted Albus angrily.

"Well then thank Peeves he was the one that destroyed all my poison and the wine I needed to get other ones," shouted Severus right back.

"He should not get by mine, I don't think, let's get down and see then," said Albus softly.

"I'm not coming" scowled Severus he did not want to be any where with them.

"You are coming Severus" demanded Albus

"Fine" scowled Severus again.

"Then let's be off" said Albus.

Together the three moved down to the first floor corridor, the Headmaster demanded the stair go a certain way. They were at the forbidden corridor before anyone knew they were there. Opening the door, the three stunned the huge three-headed dog. Which fell unconscious with a huge bang, which seemed to rock the entire room?

"Better not let Hagrid know you did that," said Severus with a smirk.

"Quiet" snapped Albus.

The three went down to the devil snare; Albus set the plant on fire as soon as they landed. Opening the door to the next room, they were attacked with snitches. By the time, the snitches finished McGonagall glasses were on the floor, her hair was falling out her bun, her clothes were ripped, and her hands were blooded. Albus was much the same like Minerva glasses on the floor and his multi color robes all torn. Severus was not hurt he had put a shield charm up; he had not been a spy for nothing. Upon hearing a buzzing sound, he had his wand at the ready.

"Could have warned us," Snapped Minerva.

"Too late" muttered Severus as he went ahead.

"Alohamora" muttered Albus.

Putting a lot of power into it, any spells on it could not hold and the door was open for them. Knowing the chess set was in there she smiled; she would like to play herself and huge chessmen too. To her disappointment, the chess pieces were in bits as the chess game had already won.

"Might as well banish that, there will be no logic puzzle anymore, chuck the poison in the bin" said Albus as they continued past the single table lying at the side.

In no time they were standing in front of the mirror, Severus was bored before any of them. He had not wanted to come; he would have rather stayed in his quarters brewing. Instead, he had to follow an insane powerful wizard around a room looking at a mirror. Perhaps he should get in touch with St. Mungo's see what they could do, pity he did not have the guts to do it.

The Headmaster then paled beyond anything Severus had ever seen, the man seemed paler than him. Blinking he wondered what the man had seen, what was he seeing? Frowning he waited to see what was going to happen.

"Someone has the stone" was all the Headmaster got out before he passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter my way**

**Chapter 13**

The Headmaster came around in the hospital wing a week later angry, scared, and for the first time in his life embarrassed. He had never passed out or fainted before. Now he had done it in front of Severus and Minerva, Minerva had of course been worried. As soon as Severus had been able to, he had gone to his room and laughed. It was a sight to see the most powerful wizard in the world passing out; he had ended up with a bad concussion. It was luck that he had been only out for a week.

The whole school thought Albus had defended the school against a wizard. Something, which made the Slytherins and Severus, roll their eyes knowing it was probably a lie. The Gryffindors however were more awe struck than before and disappointed that they had missed the great Albus Dumbledore in battle. Those looks made Severus nauseated.

There was nothing anyone could do about the stone being gone; Nicolas Flamel had kept in touch with Harry, who was starting his apprenticeship with Flamel. They wanted to keep it a secret for as long as they could. He was learning all the magic he could the man gave him essays to do that was about it. He had also been delivered a book, which he had yet to read. Nicolas Flamel had after all not told him when he was to read it.

So far, no one knew not even Daphne, Severus had been shooting him curious looks ever since Albus had been put in the hospital wing. The man was curious about the books Harry had been taking around with him. He knew they were not books from the library and that they were expensive.

Harry had taken to keeping his trunk in his pocket he had started that a while ago. Of course, he had ended up having to learn the shrinking charm. Now it was always with him, he did not want the old man to even think about putting his grubby old paws on his mother or father's stuff.

He had as of yet to even open his fathers stuff; he was still reading all the stuff his mother had left in Hogwarts. Or perhaps even left for him he was not sure either way it did not matter. He just wished he had more time to actually look through his mother's trunk. There was more than one trunk anyhow.

He thought that perhaps Harry had found out about his money, Albus had told Minerva that he was not to know. So the Potter money or money existence was not revealed. He hoped that Harry knew about it, as far as he was concerned the man had no right trying to keep what was legally Harry's in the first place.

Harry had signed a magical contract so everyone in the ministry knew he was under the apprenticeship of Nicolas Flamel. They all of course thought that Albus knew how wrong they were. Everything however was about to come out and the shit was about to hit the fan.

"So what's happening at the ministry?" asked Albus softly.

The Minister of Magic was sitting on the other side of one Albus Dumbledore. The man occasionally, more times than not, came to Hogwarts for advice from Albus Dumbledore. He usually followed through on them but he did not do everything the man told him.

"Nothing much, it's quite quiet" said Fudge.

What he said was true ever since Harry had been sorted into Slytherin everyone had panicked. Now though things were again starting to quiet down again realizing there was nothing they could do about it.

"Really why is that?" asked Albus something was wrong how could they have quieted down? Was all he could think.

"Well because Harry Potter has been apprenticed by a Gryffindor of course" said Fudge as thought Albus was mental.

"What do you mean?" asked Albus his twinkle leaving his eyes.

"Well Harry has been apprenticed to Flamel" said Fudge spluttering he did not like the look in Albus Dumbledore's face.

"What?" asked Albus standing up.

"You heard" said Fudge.

"That's impossible Harry has no contact with Flamel" said Albus.

"Well it's in black and white" said Fudge getting annoyed.

"Harry's agreed?" asked Albus looking ready to faint again.

"Yes signed it with his blood" said Fudge.

"Oh no, Thank you Cornelius I have a meeting to attend" Said Albus.

"Sure goodbye Albus" said Fudge getting away as quick as he could he did not like the look the Headmaster had. For a minute he pitied Harry.

"Severus Snape's Dungeons" hissed Dumbledore.

"Can I help you Albus?" asked Severus.

"Get up here now," said Albus.

"Yes sir, stand back then I'm coming through," said Severus.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus as he stood up.

"Sit down I need to contact Minerva" said Albus.

"What ever" said Severus sitting down agitated.

"Minerva's rooms" said Albus.

"Yes Albus can I help you?" came the voice of McGonagall.

"Yes I wish to see you right now" asked Albus his voice grave.

"I will be right there," said Minerva getting up as soon as she said it. She too was out of the floo before she knew it wiping the floo ashes from her robe she sat down on the chair next to Severus wondering what was wrong with the Headmaster.

"Well what's wrong?" asked Severus impatiently.

"Has Harry been acting odd lately?" asked Albus calmly.

"No he is the same as always Albus what is this about?" asked Minerva.

"Severus?" questioned Albus.

"Not that I can see," said Severus gritting his teeth. He did not like how the man was treating Harry like some pawn on his chess bored. He was only an eleven-year-old studious boy who deserved what was left of his childhood.

"Well I will tell you he has agreed to an apprenticeship with Nicolas Flamel of all people," said Albus angrily before continuing.

"Hm….well go down and get him for us Severus and bring him here" said Albus his eyes were like two ice chips.

"Yes Sir" said Severus getting up.

He was in the dungeons before he knew it he had been thinking he could hardly believe that one of his Slytherins was apprenticed to Flamel. They would learn eight hundred years of work from the man, potions and all. It would have been a dream of his if he had not already passed potions mastery.

"Harry the Headmaster wants to see you" said Severus from the front of his room his door being open.

"What does he want?" scowled Harry.

He had finally found some time to sit and read his mother's books and he gets interrupted. By his head of house, because Dumbledore wants to see him with a sigh he listened to what the man had to say.

"I must congratulate you on becoming an apprentice at such a young age I would love to hear how you did it," said Severus giving Harry a clue.

Harry then got up put everything into the chest and shrunk it, putting it in his pocket he tired a note of with Hedwig she was gone. He made his way with his head of house to the Headmaster's office. Harry only stopped to tell Severus how he did it before continuing on their way.

That that was, "The Philosopher stone"

Severus smirked so the stone was safe, Severus felt as though one hundred pounds had been taken from his shoulders. Voldemort was not going to get the stone from what he could gather it was probably in the hands of Nicolas Flamel already. Good that was less he had to worry about, opening the door he ushered Harry into the office.

"Ah Harry its good to see you" said Albus playing the grandfatherly man. Even when Harry was not buying, it was stupid.

"Can I help you Headmaster?" asked Harry smoothly.

"Yes, Yes you can I wonder my boy when you because an apprentice of Flamel?" asked the man.

"What has this got to do with school?" asked Harry his face hardening.

"Because I do not want a dangerous man like Flamel on Hogwarts grounds," said Albus.

"You know that won't happen after all you did banish the man from the grounds didn't you," said Harry.

"I'm afraid that he has lied to you Harry, that man is very dangerous and I am afraid you will get hurt I would really like it if you stop this apprenticeship as your Headmaster please do this" said Albus.

"Can't trust you, and for your information Flamel has told me nothing I saw your and his confrontation with both my eyes. I saw you banish him and heard every word the man said to you! Including that you stole his stone!" snapped Harry.

"I can stop his mail getting through, stop this before I have to take it through with the ministry," said Albus.

"You can't do that," shouted Harry.

"Mr. Potter" shrieked McGonagall she would not have him shouting at the Headmaster like that.

Not listening to either of his teachers or the Headmaster, he took off. Hedwig then came flying by, clutching the letter he read it as he ran. Wondering what a bloody portkey, was he read it and found out what it was. He thanked god that he had his stuff with him. He knew he would not have left without any of it, with a sigh he stopped at the edge of the wards.

The Headmaster looked angry beyond words McGonagall looked as though she had lost everyone she knew in the war. It was Severus' look that had him almost stopping. The man looked at him with so much sadness and longing that he did stop. Shaking his head, he yelled two words before he was whisked away.

"Flamel's home". The activating words for the portkey. The two red faces of Dumbledore and McGonagall and the defeated look on Snape was the last thing he saw before he felt the tug behind his navel and was whisked off.

* * *

**So the stone is safe! Dumbledore is angry...severus is happier...isnt that good? will they create another stone? will they go back in time? will Harry manage to stay Flamels apprentice without Dumbledores interference? or will Dumbledore succeed in having Harry under his control! R&R please**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter my way**

**Chapter 14**

"Someone has just portkey'd in stay there" said Nicolas getting up his wand at the ready.

Hearing someone groaning they became more alarmed, wands both raised, both immortals walked from their sitting room to the place they had heard the groan. Perenelle Flamel lowered her wand almost immediately seeing it was a child. Nicolas kept his wand at the ready, for all he knew it could be someone under polyjuice potion.

"Are you Mr. Flamel?" asked Harry getting up.

Harry did not look anything like his father, not much anyway. Nicolas had never met James Potter or his parents so he had no idea that he was standing in front of Harry. His wand was pointing at the floor but still poised, he lowered it more when he realized Harry made no move to go for his wand. At the question, he answered the stranger that had gotten into the Manor.

"Yes, and who might you be my boy?" asked Mr. Flamel.

"It's nice to finally meet you and you to Mrs. Flamel, let me introduce myself. Harry Potter and I'm very glad to have met you both" said Harry smiling.

Smoothing his tie that was ruffled, he seemed to get into a habit of flattening his tie when he was nervous. He did not know that his father used to do that with his hair not the tie.

"Ah it's nice to finally meet the boy I have been corresponding with for the past few months. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for Perenelle and me" said Nicolas bowing his head in respect.

Harry had looked confused for a minute before he worked out who Perenelle was. Blinking he had not expected that kind of respect from the ancient man, but none the less bowed back. Bowing to someone with your wand not aimed at them showed respect and trust. They both obviously trusted each other a great deal Perenelle knew she would hardly see her husband much. Now that he had once again taken up an apprentice. Not that she minded she knew Harry was a nice quite little boy. She had read questions off the paper that Harry had asked from books, even she had trouble answering them, and she was a Ravenclaw.

He was the perfect apprentice one could ask for, asking questions and eager to learn new things. There was so much that Nicolas and she could teach him that they could keep him busy for years. Smiling she got busy making coffee and tea, humming a small tune to herself.

"Why don't you sit down Harry and you can explain why you are here" said Nicolas.

He had a fair amount of guesses but he knew most likely that it would be Dumbledore was the reason Harry was there. The man could not butt out of people's private lives, he had to know everything. He was too manipulative for his own good and was not the nice man everyone makes him out to be.

Perenelle came back with a tray full of delicious foods that made Harry's stomach growl hungrily. Smiling she asked,

"Tea? Coffee?".

"Tea please coffee is to rich for me" said Harry sounding sure of himself.

"Sugar?" asked the woman.

"Two please and milk" said Harry.

His tea was placed in front of him and Perenelle made her husband one and then herself. Sitting down at a round table with two of the oldest people alive made him feel the size of a new born babe. None the less he drank his tea and took a couple of scones. Telling Perenelle what he thought of them,

"Thank you they are delicious" said Harry with a smile.

"Your welcome dear" said Perenelle.

It had been ages since they had company, her husband had been in such a mood that he had not thought of inviting anyone in. Thankfully that mood had toned down now since he had gotten his stone back. She knew that he had been in a mood because he was scared for them, you would think that an eight hundred year old would be looking forward to death. It did not work like that, they had watched as the world expanded generations after generations coming in and going; new things to learn, people to meet and new people to teach.

"So what did the old fool do this time?" asked Nicolas.

"Aren't you older than him? Why are you calling him an old fool?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Ah well as you probably know, I was once friend with Albus before he defeated Grindelwald. He became power hungry and manipulative after that, so I stopped being his good friend. We never get together anymore, but enough of that I call Albus an old fool because he is old maybe not compared to us but is still old and will probably die in the next fifty years" said Nicolas.

"Oh that makes sense," said Harry nodding his head distractedly.

"So what was his reaction?" asked Nicolas curiously.

"He was obviously annoyed with me, but my head of house wasn't. He acts as though he hates me but then he congratulates me I wouldn't be surprised if he had multiply personality disorder," said Harry amused.

"Who's your head of house?" asked Nicolas curiously.

"Severus Snape" said Harry with a far away look.

"Ah, he wrote three or four books. Or I have four of his books anyway he loves potions and defense. Perhaps we should go to St. Mungo's tell them about him. Dumbledore won't do it for him," said Nicolas. Harry rolled his eyes,

"There is nothing wrong, I just forgot to mention that um he is bound by a life debt to Dumbledore and is being forced to hate me. He did not want me to go today, he looked so shattered that I'm not sure he knows his true emotions," said Harry wondering how his teacher could do it.

"Oh that man is getting worse! Making a man hate someone just because he has a life debt!" said Perenelle angered by Dumbledore's actions.

"Tell me about it" said Harry with a smile.

"Anyway enough of that, Dumbledore knows you are here, what are your plans?" asked Nicolas.

He may be the boy's master or apprentice master but Harry still could do what he wanted when he wanted. Most of the time anyway he was looking forward to teaching again. He had so much to teach and learn every new century. People may think they were scared of death, they were. Not in the way anyone would think, they would miss gathering every bit of information they could. They had watched a new generation after generation of wizards and witches coming and going. New spells and potions being made, as well as cures for things that had killed people in the past. To Nicolas it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, Perenelle thought the same too.

"Well I was hoping to become your full time apprentice?" asked Harry asking as well as telling him what he wanted.

"I would like taking you on as an apprentice full time," said Nicolas.

"Great!" said Perenelle.

"So are you going to give me a schedule to go by or something?" asked Harry he was becoming quite tired.

He felt he did not want to go on many portkey's. They made him feel slightly sick. He could not wait to learn what other kind of transport they had for the wizarding world. The quicker the better he did not want to go on the portkey's again.

"Schedule yes, but you will have time to yourself don't worry. Now I will write it out why don't Perenelle and you go and make yourself comfortable around the manor so you know were you are allowed to go and not allowed. The wards on this place only go so far," said Nicolas kindly.

"Yes sir" said Harry immediately.

"Good, Good we shall meet up for dinner then excuse me," said Nicolas kindly.

"Ok shall we go around the grounds?" asked Perenelle kindly.

"Sure I would love to," said Harry smiling slightly.

Harry had never been in a wizarding house before, so he was quite enjoying his first time. There were so many things the same yet so different all the time. He wondered if he had ended up in Dumbledore's control how long it would have been to even see a wizarding house, never mind be in it.

"The line over there is the end of the wards never fly or walk past there, over here are the gnomes they never come out scared they will get flung out" said Perenelle as she showed Harry around.

"This here is my herb and plant garden," she said coming to a stop. Harry gasped he did not even recognize some of the plants of herbs in the garden. He had to admit that it was beautiful nice and colorful.

"Its great" said Harry smiling slightly.

"Let's get going showing you the rest eh?" said Perenelle.

"Yea"-said Harry,

Despite being showed everything, he only let some of his emotions out, not them all. He was so used to having his face set in a mask that it was hard to break. It was not just since entering the wizarding world. It was since he was a child that he had been doing it faking his fear of a brute of an uncle.

"You should not go up to the last landing the wards don't cover the last part, so it's mostly abandoned. The kitchen is here, the eating area is here only if we have guests if not then it is in the smaller eating area. Now come let's show you your room, it is a while to dinner why don't you go and freshen up and rest for a while. Think up questions to ask" said Perenelle.

"Sure that would be great thanks," said Harry softly.

"Here is your room," said Perenelle.

They had just walked up one set of stairs and past many of portraits and other things he had no clue what they were. They were shiny spinning objects though also he could see a mirror with no reflection in it at all. He had no idea it was a foe glass and that he was safe his enemy's were far, far away.

"It's amazing," said Harry walking in his mouth open in awe.

The room was black, green and blue and the furniture was pine color, which he knew he could change. The room was huge it was about the size of three rooms in Slytherin common room, and they get their own room. King size bed a huge empty shelve for books. Another unit with paper and pens in it with slide drawers possibly for the finished work and other things. There was a fridge probably for juice or something like that when you're thirsty.

The bathroom was amazing, blue with an affect as if there is water in the room at all times. They even had had bars of soap and clothes clean towels and a laundry shoot. There was a shower a huge one and a huge bath, Harry felt as though he was spoiled already.

"There are clothes in the cupboard and drawers they size to fit you" said Perenelle as she left.

"Goodbye I will send a house elf up when its time for tea" said Perenelle softly closing the door.

"Bye" said Harry.

Wondering what kind of clothes they had in the cupboards Harry opened them, gasping at what he saw. The robes looked to be made with the finest silk and cotton available. There was also dueling robes that looked like snake skin. He knew that the stone gave them all the gold they wanted; he could still hardly believe the man would do that for him. Smiling he was happy, happiest he had ever been.

All he could think was 'these are going to be the best years of my life'.

* * *

**NOT ONLY IS HE NICOLAS' APPRENTICE HE GETS THE WHOLE SHE BANG AS WELL CLOTHES ROOMS OFFICE...SORTA AND EVERYTHING HE WILL NEED! DO YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR?! REVIEW 30 AND ILL GIVE YA ANOTHER CHAPTER! ILL PROBABLY GIVE U ONE REGARDLESS ANYWAY LOL CYA **


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter My Way**

**Chapter 15**

"Breakfast is ready little Master" said a house elf to Harry.

"Aahhhhhhhh" yelled Harry when he saw two large tennis balled eyes staring at him.

The house elf practically flew into the corner, suddenly scared of the young boy. She had not meant to scare him; before she knew it, she heard 'pops'

The Flamel's having heard the scream, both apparated into Harry's new room. The scene they found they had not expected, Harry staring wide-eyed at the house elf in the corner. He was looking at the house elf as though he had never seen one before.

"I keep forgetting you were not raised in the magical world," said Nicolas

"What is that?" asked Harry still wide-eyed.

"Her, she is a house elf, she will do everything you ask her to do, her name is Cobly." said Nicolas.

"You have slaves? That's horrible," said Harry getting up.

"No, they are not treated like slaves here, Harry. Back in the olden days, House elves were well housed, well fed, and well looked after. They did normal things like us, like going shopping and things like that. As the time passed, House elves suddenly lost their respect, as well as free control over their magic. They to everyone became lower than dirt. They were tied to masters, now no one remembers including the house elves a time were House elves were free and good warriors." said Nicolas.

"We have seen the best and worst things in this world as the time went by, and the house elves tale was probably the one that sticks out the most," said Perenelle.

"Oh, do you ever regret it?" asked Harry softly.

"Never, not even for one day" said Perenelle smiling slightly.

"Ok, I'm sorry for wakening you up and I am sorry for scaring you," said Harry to the Flamel's and Cobly the house elf. He already had one piece of magical history and he was going to write it down, make sure he did not forget it.

"Right, well breakfast will be served up here, always. You will have an hour to do as you please, perhaps getting ready and relaxing and having a bath, what ever you like. You will probably spend most of your time, here-reading books. Of course, you can go anywhere you like in the house, out in the garden as long as you read them. Also I will be quizzing you on the books at the end of the week, so better make sure you read them properly," said Nicolas.

"Goodbye" said Perenelle slipping out of the room, for breakfast.

"The books labeled red are the ones I want you to read," said Nicolas as he pointed his wand at them, two three red labels taped across the book.

"Yes sir" said Harry.

Sitting down he ate his breakfast, it was much better than Hogwarts breakfast, which was saying something. He did not eat the fried bread, it was far too soggy, and he did not like greasy food. Not food that was that greasy anyway.

Taking two sheets of parchment from the big pile he had, he began writing letters to his friend and head of house. Knowing he would need to write something to them, it would not do for Daphne to find out from Dumbledore. She would send him a howler if he did; smirking to himself, he wrote them out.

_Dear Daph, _

_Hey, sorry about not getting to you sooner, I am sorry I did not tell you sooner, I have become an apprentice of Nicolas Flamel. I have already learned stuff from him and I have not even started yet. Do not worry if I do not contact you for any length of time. Know that I am safe, and far away from Dumbledore as I can get. I want you to give the added letter to Professor Snape, what ever you do, Do not let Dumbledore see you giving it to him. I hope he has not interrogated you, I have a feeling it will not be long before he does and everything you know will come out. Do not worry, as much as I do not want Dumbledore to know you do not know anything that will let Dumbledore get to me! _

_Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that I was fine and well, I am just eating my breakfast, just so you know you are a good friend, and thank you. I did not think I would ever have one; even now, I am not used to talking to people my own age. _

_I'm starting already! I have two books to read, I don't recognize them so maybe it will be something interesting! I have to go,_

_Bye, _

_Harry Potter. _

_p.s good luck with Dumbledore ;-) _

_p.p.s Make sure Dumbledore doesn't catch you! _

Sending both letters away, he told the owl where to go; his breakfast plate was gone with a 'pop' as soon as he put it on the tray. He then sat down and got a book out, and decided to use it as his journal, it was more like a plain parchment book.

He began writing everything, his thoughts his feelings since getting away from Dumbledore. Everything he had been told, and even about the new clothes and everything, he had. It was amazing to write everything down, get it off his chest.

'Better get reading' though Harry, as he got up, taking one of the two red-taped books, he looked at the schedule, it had changed. 'Of course, it will be a magical schedule I will need to keep an eye on it' he mused to himself.

Knowing he had ages still left, before he needed to begin reading the books, he actually had a whole week to read them. He sat in the huge bath relaxing, wondering every now and again if Daphne had gotten her letter yet. He smirked when he remembered the smiley face he had put on the paper, he did not know what had gotten into him. He had never done anything as childish as that in his life before.

-------

In Hogwarts, Daphne was worried about Harry she had not seen him in ages. Going to breakfast, she hoped to see him soon. He had not been at astronomy class last night, as he was meant to. With a sigh, she knew she could not go to the teachers, or she would get him in trouble. Eating breakfast, Dumbledore made an announcement that stunned her.

"Before we leave for classes, I have an announcement to make. Harry Potter is expelled from Hogwarts School, witchcraft, and Wizardry. The reasons are personal and will not be known! Good day" said Albus.

The owls came in, dropping one on Daphne's plate; she knew it was Harry's raven. She had seen it with him many times; she read it and was stunned by the contents. People were still asking why Harry was expelled, and Daphne was still stunned said aloud.

"He has been apprenticed to Nicolas Flamel," she said.

"Wicked" now Harry was the talk of the day.

"Miss Greengrass, I would like to see you in my office right now please, and Severus please come too" said Albus, inside he was angry. How dare she tell everyone! Now no one would believe him, cursing the girl under his breath he walked ahead.

When she saw he was not looking, she slipped a letter into her head of houses hand; mouthing 'from Harry Potter' he quickly stashed it in his pocket. Not wanting the Headmaster to see, what Harry had written to him. He had to nod at her for her actions, there was a reason she was in Slytherin after all.

The two Slytherins and the Headmaster made their way to the Headmaster's office. Both of them lost in thought for different reasons, Daphne in thought about Harry's words and Severus thinking about what Harry could have sent him.

The Headmaster nearly spat the password out, 'Lemon Drops', which made Severus realize, just how bad a mood Albus was in. Severus knew Albus loved lemon drops, to spit the password out; he knew it was going to be a long day. At least he could take some frustrations out on the students he thought with a smirk.

"Minister of Magic" yelled Albus.

"Can I help you Albus?" asked Cornelius Fudge coming through the floo.

"Can I have permission to use the truth spell on a first year? She is with holding information about Harry Potter.

"Granted" said Cornelius seeing the Slytherin house badge.

"That's illegal! If you do I will make sure my parents find out" she said.

"There is nothing she can do my dear," said Cornelius softly as though he cared for her.

The spell was done, before she could say anymore.

"Where is Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know," she said truthfully.

Albus nearly spat in rage, he really hated this, and he had lost control over everything. He needed Potter back in his control; he had nothing to blackmail Nicolas Flamel with anymore. Things were not going great for the greatest wizard alive.

"Who is he with?" asked Cornelius.

"Flamel he has become Flamel's apprentice" said Daphne.

"Is it final?" asked Albus.

Daphne did not answer she did not understand him.

"Has he actually started?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered. He had told her his first thing to do was read books.

"It's unbreakable Albus there is nothing we can do, if he has officially started, unless he is accused of doing inappropriate things," said Cornelius.

Severus, if it hadn't been about getting Harry back under control, would have smirked. The Headmaster and the Minister were truly Slytherins at heart, they knew loopholes around contracts.

"You may go Miss Greengrass," said Albus she had told them all she could.

"Why does Harry hate Dumbledore?" asked Severus before he could stop himself.

"Because he left Harry there to be beaten and abused all his life, he looked up on wards and about them. He must have known all along because the wards were in a way attached to him, and his life force," said Daphne.

"You left him to be abused? He is abused?" asked Fudge shocked.

"No!" said Albus. This could not be happening.

"I know about wards Dumbledore, and she cannot lie good day," said Fudge leaving.

Severus smirked taking Daphne with him; things were going good for Severus. Now Dumbledore had lost control over Harry, as well as the Minister it would not be long before they all left him. He just wished his lover was there for him to share it with. He had disappeared and was never found again, Severus suspected it was Voldemort's doing but there was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was try to do what he felt his lover wanted him to do, and make the best out of a bad situation. His teen years were probably the best years of his life, sighing softly; it was almost 20 years since it had happened. He had never had another lover since and never wanted one either.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF HARRY BEING SCARED BY A HOUES ELF? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF FUDGE LEAVING DUMBLEDORE? WITHOUT FUDGE DUMBLEDORE REALLY DOESNT HOLD CONTROL OVER THE MINISTRY THINGS ARE GOING DOWN FOR HIM UH OH AND SEVERUS IS GOING TO BE THERE TO SEE IT...JUST LIKE HE WANTED... R&R PLZ**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry potter my way**

**Chapter 16**

Severus took Daphne back to the common room, making sure the spell was off her, not wanting her to be embarrassed by telling the truth when she did not want to. Plus if any Slytherin realized Severus knew they would use it to their advantage.

Sighing he remembered he had a letter from Harry, wondering what it could be he quickly made his way down to his private quarters. He did not want anyone knowing he had mail, that surly would have Dumbledore suspicious within a blink of an eye. He never got mail, he never had apart from howlers before he was free of the Death Eater charges, which had changed soon enough. Especially when they heard Dumbledore had vouched for him, no one would go against the man.

Smirking thinking meanwhile 'Going to Dumbledore is probably the most Slytherin thing, but damn that bloody life debt to hell and back again. I wish I could get out of it, but he seems in no hurry, mind you when it's time to renew the contracts I won't be signing it again, unless he uses his life debt to it that's for sure.'

"Dumbledore is Slytherin," said Severus opening his portrait.

Severus made his way into his living room, it was done in different colors, but the main coloring was cream and green. A black leather couch and silver fire area, magical fire of course. This is the place Severus spent most of his time in, when he was not in his potions lab of course. With a sigh, he sat down; closing his eyes, he wondered what Harry had written to him. It was fairly long what ever he had written, curiosity over taking him he opened it and read.

What he read shocked him,

_Dear Professor Snape, _

_I don't know what to say apart from I really do not understand you at all. One minute you act as though you really wanted to try, then the next minute you don't. Don't get me wrong I am used to rejection, I was half expecting it. Expecting it and it happening are two different things. My family was not the nicest one, I think that's putting it kindly they were horrible. _

_They were kind enough to give me a cupboard in their home, and some scraps of food. And a public school education, unfortunately Dudley went there. I was looking forward to high school without Dudley that's for sure. Dudley was going to a school called Smelting and I was going to a public school. _

_I feel so spoiled here, I have my own room, which is nice, and I have my own bathroom and clothes! There are millions of them. I have an office too, stacks of paper and places to put them drawers and books like journals I am keeping one, I just wrote my first entry today. I'm not sure why they hated me, but I can guess. _

_They hated magic and my mother but I'm not sure what their main reason for it was, they tried their hardest to beat the magic out of me, they however did not succeed. My mother is probably very disappointed and horrified that I ended up staying with the Dursley's, she would kill them herself, I read her diary's I think I know her better than anyone. _

_The most awful thing about it, reading it brought back memories I had forgotten, memories of when I was just a child. I began remembering my Uncle Moony, a man I thought loved me, and he always came to see me. He must have run after my parents were murdered, fair enough his life had just fallen apart, but what about mine. _

_I had just lost my mother, father and my home, and my Uncle Sirius abandoned me to kill Peter Pettigrew, they changed secret keeper, I have already sent a note to the Ministry they will deal with it. I remembered how many times I called out to the man I called an uncle. _

_I can't believe how stupid I was, I hate him more than I hate Dumbledore, how dare he abandon me when I needed him the most. No matter what he does I will never forgive him, he did not even come and see me not once. The Dursley's started beating me from when I was left on their doorstep, the more I cried the more it happened, I was confused and scared. I soon stopped screaming for my uncles to come get me; it was obvious to me that they were not coming. Do you know I even cried for my parents who were dead? _

_I grew up alone and hated by everyone, the Dursley's were well respected and a decent family in everyone's eyes. They told everyone I was an ungrateful freak, and it was believed, I had no friends in school. I thought Hogwarts was going to be different, what a joke that was. I was thrust into the spotlight once again for something my mother did. And I know it was my mother for I know how she did it, and that's something no one will know. Otherwise, Dumbledore and Voldemort will be looking for me even more. _

_I know Voldemort is not dead, things happened when I was a child I did not understand at first. I know for a fact that at one point Voldemort was in a forest, I remember being a man with glowing red eyes, I was petrified. I woke up as always scar burning, apart from that time it never happened, not until I reached Hogwarts did it happen again, the same stinging pain. Curious enough it was when Quirrell was looking at me. At first I had thought it was you, it had only been when you looked at me like I was a slug that had just landed on you meal. Then it happened again, even when you were facing away, I realized it was Quirrell or more like the back of his head, he really is a good actor. _

_Plus there is also the fact that, Why would Death Eaters still continue to look for him if he was dead? They knew, I don't know how but they must have known otherwise they would have given up. _

_I was not sure of Dumbledore, but when he continuously tried to manipulate me I realized he wanted to use me. Trying to get me to go after the stone, he must have been stupid not to realize I would not automatically become his killing machine. I'm glad to be away from the man. Do you know he threatened Nicolas Flamel with the stone? He was willing to let Mr. Flamel and his wife die just so he could get a bit of the stone. _

_I know Dumbledore has you under control, well not that way of course but with the life debt. They really need to watch where they are having their conversations, right next to an open staff room? Not a bright idea. _

_Whether the man or not did have you under it, I still hate the fact you rejected me, but again I expected it, why could I not be a normal person like Daphne? Why do I have to feel 30 years old, when I'm only eleven? I don't know when we will see each other again, but when I do, I hope I can forgive you for not letting me be part of your life. I realized I needed someone to depend on, do you know how hard it is depending on only yourself? This apprenticeship is what I need. Someone telling me what to do for a while, making all the decisions I hope by the end of the apprenticeship I want to feel as though a whole bunch of burdens are taken from my shoulders. _

_I've written more than I had wanted, sorry for the rambling, I don't know when I can write again, if I don't, know I will be thinking of you, goodbye, _

_Harry Potter. _

_Apprentice Potter, _

_P.S better burning this or putting it somewhere no one can find it, also there has been an anti summoning charm added to it, just in case someone sees it. _

"Three bloody pages worth, mind you I should be glad I got anything at all" mused Severus summoning brandy to him, filling a glass he swirled it around before gulping a bit of it down.

Severus had to bite his lip; he had to admit he too had not thought about Harry Potter. He had thought only about Lily, what Harry had said was right, what about him? They had not thought about him. Never thought to even go and see him, the Death Eaters still trust him after all. It would only take one to get suspicious mind you. Sighing deeply he let the tears fall, Harry's words had touched him were only Lily had ever been able to touch him, his heart.

Hearing Harry speak that way made him regret everything, he himself wanted to strangle Lupin for making Harry feel that way. The worst part he did not even want to think about. He was familiar with abuse; many of his students were abused and came from abusive homes. Of course, he was not one himself, not really apart from his father making him take the Dark Mark he was decent. He had a good childhood, apart from his father's expectations.

He used to have a mother that spoiled and loved him, his father had loved him too but just because he was an heir. Sighing softly he remembered his mother, always smelling of lavender and when she was brewing potions mint and other things. He was reminded every day of his mother, he loved Potions just as much as she had. Eileen had been so happy when Severus had taken a liking to Potions.

His father however, had tired to persuade Severus to do something else with his time. Severus was good at Defense but he did not spend his free time reading up on it. He would rather just be locked up in his potions lab.

That was of course until Voldemort had heard about it and had paid more attention to Snape's child. He had needed a potions brewer and with the way Severus Snape was going he would achieve mastery in potions. He had never been happier as when Snape Sr. had said that.

However Severus did not seem to keen on Voldemort's doings. He knew that the man killed innocent people. Half bloods and muggle borns, by his last year he had made a friend with one of the people that Voldemort wanted to kill. However circumstances arose and he had been forced to take the mark unwillingly. Voldemort had played dirty to get the greatest potions master in UK as one of his servants.

* * *

**There we go! just remember that Harry is only Eleven the letter holds no purpose for that reason...well apart from to make Severus feel extermly guilty...do you still like Remus? and Sirius? and everyone else? i seem to think you wont lol **


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter my way**

**Anyway enough of that lets get on with the story; I am doing the Flamel's a bit young for their age aren't I? However, I've never met an 800 year old so I don't know how to have them act….lol perhaps old and wise like Dumbledore is the best course of action, ok on with the story.**

**Chapter 17**

The weeks went by fast for Harry, he had spent ages reading and doing tests, Mr. Flamel had wanted to see what Harry was good at and what he was just ok at. What he was brilliant at and just how good he was at that certain subjects. As it turns out Harry was best at Potions, defense and charms. He was good at Herbology, transfiguration and liked his history of the wizarding world. Harry seemed to absorb everything Nicolas Flamel told him; this pleased the old man to no end. Harry was without a doubt the best apprentice he had ever taken on. He was going to be forever glad he had taken the young one on. He now had someone to pass down his knowledge onto, his other apprentices were all long dead now.

Strange how they all died in similar ways, all died after boasting that they had passed their apprenticeships with Nicolas Flamel. Dark wizards had wanted all their information and they had died foolishly. The dark Wizards had never learned anything since none of them had been able to get through the apprentices mental walls. They had after all learned from the best, that was Nicolas Flamel. Harry being so young could not learn that right away, but if the worst came to the worst, he would have to teach him.

Flamel after one month decided to teach Harry meditation, Harry seemed to get the hang on it straight away. Nicolas had been surprised when Harry had suddenly sparkled with power, Nicolas had only seen that once before. He knew what it was; Harry had somehow reached into his magical core. Only really powerful wizards were able to do that, once they know where they magical core is they seem to become even more powerful.

With not many people, getting to actually reach their magical core no one had ever written a book about it. Perhaps in the founder's days, they may have but he had never seen a book on his travels. That was saying something he had millions and millions of books. No one apart from him and some of his apprentices had ever touched them, Nicolas may be 800 years old but he had lived in different places. No one knew the biggest accomplishment that Nicolas Flamel had made, and no one would, that is apart from Harry Potter.

Once Harry had learned all he could up to third year and above, he was in his fifth month of learning all he could. He was given different activities he had never seen before, one of them was Ancient Runes, and Divination. Harry had not wanted to bother with the subject but Nicolas had told him that he had to, once Harry had read a book on prophecy's he had been drawn into the seer world. There was nothing Harry liked more than a puzzle that needed solving.

There was more to why Nicolas wanted him to take Divination but Harry was not sure what. Harry was just wondering when the man was going to tell him, eventually Harry was left to confront the man, it seemed as though Nicolas had been waiting on him to ask, for he was not surprised.

"Why did you want me to take Divination?" asked Harry sitting down next to the old man.

"When I was younger I had a friend and seer her name was Tulip Evans, strange name yes but the Evans woman were always named after a flower, it seemed to be a family tradition. She died, but she had one daughter who was given to the grandmother and brought up. She too was told of the traditions, and it kept going. There was one thing though she was sent to the muggle world, she was a squib, after that I was not sure what happened to my friend's line. However, is suspect that Lily Evans your mother was part of that line? The seer ability had stuck, and the letters your mother gave you seemed to strike odd, she had either the seer ability or just occasional feelings. There are different aspects of being a seer, you could be a dream seer, you could see while you sleep. On the other hand, you could be a predictor that's mostly to do with prophecies or there is a sixth sense, knowing something is going to happen but not actually believing it. All of these different qualities of being a seer they all can still predict the future, past or present, they can all read tea leaves, tarot cards and its only very rare that they can see anything in a crystal ball, you need a lot of power and magic as well as the seer ability to see anything." said Nicolas.

Harry blinked taking it all in, so basically what Mr. Flamel was telling him was that he had seer blood in his veins and his mother was not muggle born. Chewing his lip he sat there deep in thought, he wondered if he really was a seer, he knew if he was, it would be a dream seer. Unless it was, just a coincidence and he remembered on his own accord. He remembered the dream he had after reading his mother's diary, he even heard the spell his mother had cast every last detail. He decided against telling him, he did not want to tell anyone what had happened it was his business and his alone.

After that conversation it was not brought up again, he still done his work, however the wailing of wards disturbed his peace. He knew what that meant, the wards were being breached. Not wanting to be caught he summoned everything to himself, ready to run away if needed be.

Nicolas as soon as he had heard the wail he knew he had ten to twenty minutes before they could actually break through them. Depends on how good a curse breaker they had, a curse breaker could take down wards pretty quick. Going to where he knew Harry was supposed to be he saw that Harry had packed everything. Nodding he was glad the boy knew of the parlous situation. Instead of panicking as he expected any child would do, Harry calmly packed his things.

"Good lets go" said Nicolas not saying anything.

Harry trailed behind Mr. Flamel wondering who was trying to get into the wards and why they were going to the dungeons. There were no exits that way, not any he had been told of anyway. He was shocked to see Perenelle come too, two house elves at her feet. He knew there was more than two so why where they not all there was Harry's unasked questions.

"What's going on?" asked Harry nervously.

"Harry the Ministry and Dumbledore are here, there is only one way I can keep you safe it is to take you from this time and into another. We will all go; we will be gone for six years at the most, three years each stop at the most if you do not want to then just say, you can go back to Dumbledore if you like. Either way I must go," said Nicolas. Giving Harry a choice, a choice he had never been given before.

Harry looked uneasily, the wailing continued to get louder; he did not like the thought of getting lost in time, closing his eyes he nodded jerkily. He did not want to end up in Dumbledore's hands again; the man did not care for him, only the savior. If he ended up back in Dumbledore's hands, he was guaranteed to find himself back in the Dursley's hands. This thought strengthened his choice, he was going, there was no way in hell he would rather go with Dumbledore than Flamel.

"I'm going," said Harry looking determined. This was his choice and no one could take it from him, he just hoped he would not regret it.

"Good get into the circle and chant words I say after I have said them." said Nicolas Flamel giving Harry and his wife paper before he joined them in the circle. The house elf's being bound to Nicolas and Perenelle would be able to go the journey without having to chant anything.

"Tempus temporis averto, tempus temporis averto, tempus temporis averto tempus temporis averto" chanted Flamel.

Harry knew immediately what it meant; he had learned some Latin with the man. Not much but enough, Mr. Flamel had said that it would be better to learn it so you know what spells are being thrown. Or even what is being chanted, some spells and rituals are chanted. Averto means to turn away, avert, avoid. Turn back. And tempus temporis means time, so basically he was saying time turn back in Latin.

"Tempus temporis averto, tempus temporis averto, tempus temporis averto tempus temporis averto" said Harry after Nicolas was finished. Paying attention he did not want to do anything wrong and be lost in a different time than Nicolas or Perenelle.

"Tempus temporis averto, tempus temporis averto, tempus temporis averto tempus temporis averto" chanted Perenelle after Harry was finished.

By then magic was crackling around the room like mad, red green gold silver sparks were sparkling everywhere. Even Perenelle was in awe of so much magic, Harry knew that he was pouring lots of magic out but he did not care, he wanted to help best he can.

Even though Nicolas did not show it, he was surprised shocked and awed; Harry was going to be more powerful than him or even Dumbledore when he came of age. If that was how his magic was now his majority was going to hurt like hell, the feeling of the magic was great. Nicolas could tell that Harry had tremendous control over his magic, and there was no way he would need help controlling it. He was glad now more than ever that this child was not in Dumbledore's hands. He would really hate Harry being turned into a pawn or tool.

Just as the magic swirled around them, fading out of existence Nicolas Flamel realized his home had been finally invaded. The Ministry and Dumbledore had finally gotten into his home. The other house elves were taking his books and absolutely anything of value to his vaults. The house elves knew where they were going, knew not to say anything and were staying in the other Flamel house no one knew about. That was until their master came back then they would stay in the manor again.

--------------

With a thump they landed on soft green grass, the air seemed to be happy and cheerful; Harry knew immediately that they were at Hogwarts. It was just a matter of finding out what time they were at. Hogwarts felt different to Harry for some reason, it was more powerful, more alive than ever. The air smelled fresher and did not have the polluted smell it usually had.

"Well we know where we are but it's when I want to know," said Harry.

If anyone had heard him, they would have thought he was insane, and would have not wanted to be anywhere near him. Thankfully, no one was around and no one heard, he helped Nicolas to his feet and Nicolas helped Perenelle up. Harry had to make himself remember they were old people.

Nicolas Flamel was so energetic most of the time that it was easy for Harry to forget he was old. He just wondered where the man was going to take them; he followed the two adults silently. Watching everything wide eyed, he was finally able to look at Hogwarts properly, and his shoulders were less burdened than ever. He no longer needed to watch over his shoulder for people trying to harm him or his relatives.

Suddenly feeling like the eleven year old he was, he jumped up and down excitedly? He could not wait to settle down; of course, his masks were still firmly in place. He may be exited but he did not need to let it show. He was not all of a sudden going to turn into a Gryffindor just because Dumbledore or Death Eaters even the Ministry were no longer after him.

"This is so cool, so can everyone travel like we just did or was it just us?" asked Harry.

Harry had never come upon time travel before and was curious about it; it seemed almost too easy for just to be them. After all, all they did was just chant two Latin words before disappearing anyone could do that. Couldn't they?

"That was one of my best achievements and no everyone doesn't know, and they won't know either, do you realize the damage Voldemort could cause if he knew about it? He could go and stop himself from going to your home, thus he could rule the wizarding world. Anything could happen," said Nicolas seriously.

"I understand sir, how do we get back?" asked Harry curiously.

"Ah that, well that's one bad thing. You get separated on your way back, when it comes to it we will all meet at Hogwarts, and yes Hogwarts will be there because we will go closer to our own time. When and where we won't know, time tells us where to go" said Nicolas.

"But how will I get to Hogwarts?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Don't worry it won't happen for three years and by then you will know how to apparate" said Nicolas as they continued to walk on.

* * *

**What are you thinking of this story so far now then? like it? hate it ? love it either way i want to know. Do you like the back in time? just curious well um...R&R and goodbye for now. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter my way**

**Chapter 18**

"This is unbelievable, I cannot believe I'm in a different time," said Harry in awe as he continued to walk towards a newer Hogwarts.

"Yes that's what we thought the first time too" said Perenelle.

"Its just wow" said Harry still speechless.

"Lets go," said Nicolas as they entered they were met at wand point by four powerful people wearing different colored robes. One woman had blue and silver robes, another woman with black and yellow robes and a man wearing red and gold also another man wearing green and silver.

"No way, it's the founders we are in the founder's time" said Harry wide eyed looking at the men, they were just like the book Hogwarts a history describes them.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" asked the one with the Green and silver robe on, he looked the meanest.

"Peace my fellow Wizard, my name is Nicolas Flamel and my wife Perenelle Flamel and my apprentice Harry Potter" said Nicolas politely and respectfully.

"Greetings fellow wizard, what is your business here?" asked the gold and red clad Wizard.

"We come with greetings, I would like to speak to you if you would give us a small moment of your time," said Nicolas joyfully.

"We will spare you some of our time, please come along to the Great Hall we were just about to have lunch we would be happy for you to join us" said Rowena smiling knowing they meant no harm.

"Thank you my Lady," said Nicolas bowing again.

The seven of them made their way to the Great Hall, which it was obviously called. They walked in Harry stared at it in amazement it sure does change in the future that's for sure. There will also be more Wizards and Witches in Hogwarts in the future obviously.

"First let us introduce ourselves I am Godric Gryffindor, to my right is Helga Huffelpuff next to Lady Huffelpuff is Salazar Slytherin and to my left is Rowena Ravenclaw," said Godric Gryffindor.

"Wow" said Harry looking awed.

"We come from far in the future, this child will need all the help he can get to defeat a horrible evil wizard the most powerful of our time," said Nicolas telling the truth.

"Looks like you are going to loose" sneered Salazar looking at the boy who looked awe struck.

Harry changed within the blink of an eye, his face looked made of stone, his eyes glinting harshly in the light. Salazar raised an eyebrow, drinking his juice from his goblet.

"Fuck you," hissed Harry in parsletongue.

"So you have the gift of parsletongue are we related?" asked Salazar curiously.

"Yes"-said Harry.

"Fair enough I will train you for your fight against your enemy that is if your master allows it," said Salazar Slytherin.

"I grant you permission," said Nicolas.

"Well if Salazar is then I am too, perhaps he can be taught in everything, I will teach him defense and care of magical creatures," said Godric.

"I will teach him in potions and dark arts and maybe after swords and daggers," said Salazar.

Harry's eyes brightened obviously looking forward to it.

"I will teach him healing and Herbology," said Helga that was her best subjects.

"I will teach him in Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and seeing" said Rowena.

"He is a seer or think he may be a seer it's never been tested, he got it from his mother's side of the family." said Nicolas.

"Is there anything that could tell us what kind of seer you may be?" asked Rowena leaning forward interested.

"Well I'm not sure I remember the time my parents died and what happened after, I don't know if its just me or not but should a one and a half year old remember how their parents died?" asked Harry.

"You might be a dream seer then" said Rowena thoughtfully, "We will not know for real yet,"

"This is going to be great," said Harry mostly to himself.

"Right do you have anything with you? Anything that you can wear?" asked Helga speaking up.

"Oh don't worry we have everything we need, all shrunken in our pockets" said Perenelle speaking up.

"Good, Good." said Helga. "Now come on then lets get you settled in now, you two can go next to Godric's quarters and you next to Salazar's quarters. What's your name again?" she asked.

"Harry ma'am" he said.

"Ah Harry, well Salazar will show you down" said Helga kindly as she led the Flamel's.

"Ok" said Harry looking forward to getting settled in again. This time no worries about Dumbledore finding him.

"Come on then lets go" said Salazar.

"We will start tomorrow, potions first thing so be ready" said Salazar.

"Yes sir, I've been wakening up early for as long as I remember," said Harry he said the last part mostly to himself. Salazar heard him and raised his eyebrow wondering what he meant by that. However, he decided to let it pass this time and perhaps ask later.

"This is your room, its password activating and magic will open the door right now its Salazar Slytherin, you can change it if you like just put your wand in that hole and say the password," said Salazar demonstrating what was meant to be done.

"Great. Why do I have to wait to learn to use the sword?" asked Harry curiously and looking a little disappointed.

"You are two small, you would not be able to fight me properly" said Salazar a smirk on his face.

"But if I am taller before its time can I start early?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Salazar.

"That's great, thanks," said Harry entering his room. "Goodbye" he said.

He heard Salazar saying goodbye before he heard footsteps that were getting fainter. It was obviously that it was Salazar moving away from the door, looking around he smiled, a nice new room. It was not as nice as his one in Flamel manor; perhaps it was just because the furniture was old fashioned.

He spent the entire afternoon getting everything unpacked and away, clothes in the cupboard, everything in appropriate places, trunk at the bottom of his bed. He was just finishing when he heard a knock on the door, going over he opened it, and Godric was standing there.

"Hey, its dinner time lets get to the Hall" said Godric.

"Ok," said Harry coming out and following the man up the stairs. He wondered if the man was really as reckless as he had been said to be. Or did that just come generations later or something?

"If you don't come to every meal Helga will be poking and prodding at you making you drink potions you know," said Godric sounding amused.

"Well I'm glad you came to get me," said Harry smiling slightly so far Godric was not bad.

"Yes well thank me when she ends up doing it," said Godric smirking looking like Salazar.

"I won't thanks," said Harry smirking himself.

"You would like to think so, its easy to get lost in something you are doing," said Godric reaching the Great Hall.

"Yes that's true" said Harry remembering the amount of times the house elves had to drag him from his books to the dining area in Flamel manor.

"Ah Harry, did you settle in fine?" asked Rowena.

"Yes I did thanks the place is great" said Harry smiling.

"Does Hogwarts not exist in your time?" asked a worried Godric,

"Of course it does," said Harry confused to why he was asking.

"Then didn't you go to Hogwarts in your time?" asked Salazar coolly.

"Yes for half a year and I did not have my own room, just a room with other people, I never got to see the better parts of Hogwarts" said Harry explaining his earlier statement.

"You did not get your own room? Just how many students do they have?" asked Salazar amazed.

"Millions" said Harry smirking at their exited and shocked looks.

"That's great," said Godric happily.

They asked questions going back and fourth as they had dinner, mostly the woman that asked the questions. Harry answered most of the questions, occasionally Nicolas and Perenelle would cut in adding their own as they continued eating their meal with perfect table manners and perfect conversations.

* * *

**So they ended up in the founders time! what do you think of this? please tell me what you think lol R&R and ill update soon! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter my way**

**Chapter 19**

The next few years were hectic for Harry Potter; he learned more than he ever dreamed of learning. People he had never known existed. He was still an apprentice under Nicolas but hardly ever saw him, he was mostly with the founders. They were training him in everything they knew, that included - Ancient Runes, which he was pleased to hear and knew he would get to learn even more when he got home. He learned how to become a seer not only that but found he could astral project.

The founders had panicked when Harry had just stood there frozen; they had not been able to get him back. Harry had to find his own way back, the others were ecstatic. It was a very unusual power to have; usually people with that kind of magic could not use wands. Were not technically not witches or wizards, just magical people.

Over time, he had learned to control it; Harry absolutely loved his new power. It was sort of like teleporting; however, it was a year later he discovered something way cool. As a seer he could see things, some of which was happening in his own time.

He had thrust his magic through his dream and saved a read headed girl from Voldemort. How it got in there he would never know. He knew he had his visions for a reason so he did not worry too much about changing anything. The one that shocked him more was he could astral project in his dreams. He was not just a spirit; it was almost like he was actually there. He killed a basilisk and also Tom Riddle, he had known of the outcome if Ginny had died. So that's why he had not hesitated in killing the boy.

He knew of nothing that happened in third year, but Sirius had still gone after Peter. They had all been confused to why Black was going after Ron. However, the same happened, Ron was dragged in Hermione went in after him. Ron had become friends, not best of friends; Ron was best friends with Seamus and Dean. However, these events strengthened their friendship. Black and turned Pettigrew into normal form, Hermione was the one to stop them this time. She then used a spell to get the teachers attention, the red spell a sign of help, a sign they all knew, and a sign saying that they were down. Not having friends she spent all her time in the library and she knew more than some fourth years.

The teachers had gone down; they found Peter and Sirius both there. Shocked they all rethought everything that happened. The minister and other important people from the Ministry learned of the truth. Sirius Black was innocent, and soon the whole world knew.

He had been shocked and awed when he had heard his godson was Flamel's apprentice. Being free Sirius was not forced into hiding, thus he did not rely on Dumbledore. He was hardly around the man, Remus quit his job to help Sirius get better all was good for that year. However, it would not last long.

Voldemort having no word about Harry Potter had to use someone else for the ritual. It was Victor Krum that was used, he won the tournament, and it was also the real mad eye Moody that was in Hogwarts. Krum had found outside the graveyard two days later. An investigation lead Aurors to believe some kind of dark ritual had taken place. They also knew Severus Snape's dark mark had flared and knew Voldemort was back. After that it was no hard putting the pieces together, Voldemort had used the ritual.

The world was going into panic there was more searches for him, Voldemort was back and attacking the wizard community. Thankfully Dumbledore seemed to install fear in Voldemort so it was managing to keep the man at bay.

Severus was not forced back into spying thankfully, the Ministry asked him to teach the Aurors all they needed to know about Voldemort and his death eaters. Also he was getting to make potions all the time in the research department. His life may be busy but at least he was safe, in the Ministry and Hogwarts - for now anyway.

There were new charm books, and many other things he could learn when he got back. It was amazing the founder's times; the house elves are funny and nice. Harry had looked at them sadly knowing what they would get reduced to. Half of him wants to shout at them to go into hiding and never come out again. That way they would be safe, but he could not it would change history to much.

He learned about different kinds of animals and how to deal with them. He even got to pet a griffon, it had been amazingly soft and fluffy. He had gotten addicted to the feeling, petting it constantly. Not that the griffon seemed to mind that much mind you. He also learned about transfiguration - all by Godric Gryffindor. Funnily enough the Griffon he was always petting was Godric's familiar. Speaking of which he really missed his animals; he was saddened that he had had to leave them behind. That was something he could look forward to when he got back that was for sure.

He learned daggers, swords potions and Dark arts as well as defense against the dark arts. Harry had been horrified when he was forced to set fire to an infernus. He knew why he was learning this, so he continued doing it not letting his disgust show. Probably the coolest of all, Harry learned Parselmagic. There was no books on it or anything, Salazar had made it all himself, saying he would teach his son one day and let him decide wither to pass it on. He best thing about the spells were they were more powerful than original spells. Three times more powerful than normal spells.

He learned from Rowena to be a proper seer, also more about meditation. Eventually she went on to teaching him how to close his mind and use Legillemency she said she knew it would be important for him to be able to read others and close his own mind. He had agreed knowing she was a seer and if she said it was important then it was important. Also ancient runes by her also, it was one of his favorite classes.

From Helga, he learned more about plants, as well as a little earth elemental. It seemed that was why she was so great with plants, she was an earth elemental. Also something he found handy, healing magic. Although he was bummed when he realized that no one can heal themselves.

Nicolas taught him everything else that Helga or the others were not teaching him. Like History of Magic and other things, which he of course could not tell anyone. There was no history yet, after all the Wizarding world was just in the progress of being built.

Harry gleefully invented quidditch, he had ran into the staff room and yelled that his name was on the quidditch through the ages book. Of course the others did not know what on earth he was talking about. Then that's when they got to the explaining, eventually Quidditch was built and Harry was a millionaire.

However, a seer vision was about to tell him it was time to go home. Or to go another step of his journey, he knew that instinctively that they were going to be going to a different time line soon. He had made sure to tell Nicolas so they would be ready. Harry then started carrying all his things around with him everywhere.

It was hard for Harry, the four founders were like family to him, how could they not be he had been there for three years. Nicolas did not find it hard at all, probably because he was used to it happening. Salazar gave him a box full of potions ingredients, a way of saying goodbye, and then Rowena gave him the crystal ball. Godric gave him a Griffon a baby griffon, and Helga gave him a bunch of plants and herbs in unbreakable beakers and in a nice fancy box.

It was not soon afterward he soon faded out of existence.

He may have faded out of existence, but the thoughts of Helga, Salazar, Rowena and Godric were always disturbed by thinking about them. Always wondering if they had gotten back to their own time safely.

Of course Rowena eased their worry; she had a vision of them getting home safely.

The name Harry Potter lived on in those four people……

Eventually a Slytherin and Gryffindor went into hiding, giving themselves new names….Serena Potter and Graham Potter….a married couple who had ran because they loved each other. Thus the Potter line came into being, this being how Harry James Potter was related to Salazar Slytherin. How he had the parseltongue and that he was so good at Dark arts.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor faded and long thought dead, however it was re joined when Lily Evans and James Potter got together creating a magically powerful child. One that would one day rule the wizarding world, making the place a peaceful place.

No one knew about the Slytherin and Gryffindor line….

Not even Albus Dumbledore….

Who had no idea what he was going to unleash with his medaling.

Not in a bad way for the world, but a bad way for Albus Dumbledore…

People would no longer be under his thumb or under his control that would come very soon………

* * *

**Did you like the explaination to how Harry was a Slytherin? i think it was quite cool! did you like my founders? what time will they visit next? Like Harry's new power? astral projection? So Victor Krum died...oh well he's not important to the story! do you like the fact that Severus is safe? in the Ministry? Fudge really has changed hasnt he? he really cares about the people of the wizarding world! how on earth else would Severus be making potions and training the Aurors! its his dream job! teaching Dark arts! well there we go please R&R if you do ...i will give you another chapter tonight! so gimme 20 and i will! bye**


	20. Chapter 20

Harry potter my way

Chapter 20

Harry landed with a thump; obviously he is not going to land with a squeak. Getting up he looked around, knowing he was to meet Nicolas at Hogwarts he apparated there. Nicolas had warned him of the chance of getting separated on the journey. They had, since they had a meeting place it was not hard for them to find each other.

"What time are we in now?" thought Harry to himself.

'pop'

"Ah Harry already here good," said Nicolas, his wife behind him.

"Yes Sir" said Harry.

"So let's go to Hogsmeade and see what time we are in," said Nicolas, covering himself in a glamour before nodding at his wife and Harry to do the same. It was not long before all of them had glamour's on and making their way to Hogsmeade. It was after all the nearest wizarding town, so it was kind of obvious they would go there for it.

"There is a small rack area, they sell papers, that way we can just head into the Leaky Cauldron for the night," suggested Harry.

"Good idea Harry," said Nicolas heading in the direction of the paper stand.

"Five sickles please" said the woman sounding bored, she probably was, having to repeat that every five seconds. When someone came up and wanted to pay for a paper.

They paid for rooms before going up; shutting the door they sat and waited on lunch while they spoke. They kept their hands off the table, knowing the food could arrive any minute. They didn't want all the food all over them, well their sleeves anyway.

"Right now we are in 1976, August, so Hogwarts will be starting back up soon, about ten days, perhaps we can get you enrolled. If I remember correctly, Dumbledore will be having trouble finding someone to be the Defense against the Dark arts teacher, perhaps I can take the spot, Perenelle could perhaps be my assistant, you could pass off as our Grandson, Voldemort has already started his first reign of terror" said Flamel.

"I wish I could kill that son of a bitch" said Harry not caring how bad his language was.

"None of that now Harry, you know the rules you…" said Nicolas.

"Must not change anything, unless it's an absolute must" said Harry like he had been told repeatedly over and over again.

"That's right, I know Voldemort has done horrible things to you, but he has hurt many other people, not just you" said Flamel.

"Yes but they don't end up back in time do they! With the chance to change everything, let your mother, father, and everyone else survive the war" said Harry sadly.

"True, but Harry if I thought it was that simple I would have gone back and done it myself" said Flamel looking serious.

"Thank you" said Harry smiling sadly, he wished he could save his parents, however he would not disrespect Nicolas Flamel's trust. Not even for his parents, he soon began eating.

"However, you might get the chance to get to know your parents" said Perenelle smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well your parents are going into Sixth year, this year and if we can get you in you can get to know them" said Perenelle.

"That will be great!" said Harry exited.

"There is something you must know Harry" said Flamel almost in sympathy.

"What is it?" asked Harry wondering why Nicolas was acting sorry for.

"James Potter doesn't like Slytherins, he is a bit prejudice he does grow out of it eventually so if you get into Slytherin I don't think your father will be… too friendly to you" said Nicolas.

"Why?" asked Harry confused, the war had not started properly so why would the hate each other. "I thought it was the war that caused the split",

"No it's not that Harry; there has always been house prejudice against Slytherin and Gryffindor for a long time. I think it was actually Dumbledore that started it," said Nicolas.

"That's unfair! I will never get into Gryffindor" said Harry in alarm and an unfair look on his face.

"You can still get to know him from watching from afar, plus you still have your cloak you can watch them and they will never be aware that you are there" said Flamel.

"Maybe if they have not made the map yet, plus I know my real dad, the grown up one he left me his diary I also know my mum, but it will be nice to see them in person, and get a picture of them" said Harry smiling slightly, a look of longing on his face.

"There you go then," said Perenelle.

"So you want to go to Hogwarts then? We will need to write to Dumbledore immediately, otherwise you might not get in," said Nicolas.

"I will go, but if I can't do it I will leave" said Harry.

"That's fine, we can use the excuse that you are grieving over loosing your parents still," said Perenelle.

"Good idea, now lets eat, I have a busy night ahead of me, I'm sure going to miss my conversations with Rowena and Salazar" said Nicolas sadly.

"I'm going to miss my friends and teachers! I'm going to miss being taught by them they have taught me so much." said Harry holding his goblet up in honor of the four founders of Hogwarts, who were now long dead but far from forgotten.

No one especially those three, Perenelle, Nicolas and Harry would ever forget the Founders of Hogwarts. Sighing sadly they dug into their meal, knowing tonight was going to be a busy night and they would need their strength.

"Excuse me I have a letter to write" said Nicolas after pudding was finished.

--------------------------------------------------0

"Can't believe I'm writing a letter to Dumbledore, especially after what he did" said Nicolas. Being as old as he was he knew how to forgive and forget. However, being killed by someone you called a friend and thought you could trust was unforgivable. He knew he and his wife would have died if it were not for Harry.

_Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_I am writing to know if there is a space left at Hogwarts, we are new in town and my grandson used to be tutored, however, he wants to come to Hogwarts. _

_We will pay full price of course, _

_Thanks for your time, _

_Nathan Flame _

He didn't want to name himself something too different, he had after all been called Nicolas Flamel for the past how many decades. It would be easier for Harry, he decided just to let Harry keep his first name. His last name would have to be Flame as well though if they were to keep to the story they had decided to use.

------------------------------------------------------------------------0

----------------Back to Harry and Perenelle---------------------0

"And I need the toilet" said Harry getting up and leaving the table.

"I have things to put away" Perenelle mumbled to herself. She was sure going to miss her chats with Helga Huffelpuff, people think her weakest of the Hogwarts four, but they were dead wrong. She saved many, many lives, with her magic it may not have been a battle magic she had but she had power. Raw power, raw magic was what she used to close and heal wounds.

None of the Hogwarts founders were weak, but all of them did have a weakness their family.

----------------------------------------------------------------0

Perenelle began unpacking everything they would need, putting their personal things deep within the trunk where no one would find it. Perenelle had about half of the things in their correct places when Nicolas came through into their room.

"The letter is gone, my new name is now Nathan Flame, Harry is of course Harry Flame and yours my dear can be anything you want" said Nicolas smiling at the love of his life.

"How about Patricia Flame?" asked Perenelle thinking it would be easier if it was similar to her own.

"Perfect, now what are we doing after this?" said Nicolas.

"Ancient Runes with Harry" reminded Perenelle.

"Oh yes, but are we sticking to the schedule?" asked Nicolas,

"Might as well, otherwise Harry will be confused" said Perenelle.

"True, very well are you coming?" asked Nicolas.

"Yes, Harry is close to knowing more Runes than you do" said Perenelle.

"Yes I have to admit he is the best apprentice I've ever had, I'm thinking about not enforcing the oath, at the end of it all" said Nicolas.

"Why?" asked Perenelle, Nicolas had always made his apprentices swear.

"Because I think Harry can and will Defeat Voldemort, after that no one will dare go near him, or think about killing him" said Nicolas logically.

"You do have a point I suppose," said Perenelle nodding her head.

Perenelle quickly changed, before putting her long hair up before she joined her husband and his apprentice in the living area. Which was now practically empty, all furniture against the walls. They obviously wanted to duel at some point, however, Nicolas wanted to teach him how to make Runes and duel with them, and what were the best ones to use.

"This is going to be interesting" she said smiling as she sat in the corner of the room. She didn't want to end up blasted with runes, she may never recover she was old after all.

"I'm looking forward to being beaten myself" said Nicolas smiling at his wife.

"I could never beat you!" protested Harry.

"Your right you never could," said Nicolas provoking Harry.

That's all he needed, rune after rune was spelled and blasted at the walls and opponents. Finally one of the stunning runes hit Flamel right in the chest, ending the duel, and Harry wining it.

Harry must have stood there stunned for a good twenty minutes; he didn't even see Perenelle helping Nicolas up. Harry remembered the duel Flamel and Dumbledore had, Flamel had beat Dumbledore, well almost, if not for the wards he would have. So that could only mean after three years of training, well nearly four years he would be able to fight Dumbledore. There was no way, it must have been a fluke, Harry had no idea just how powerful he really was.


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter My Way**

**Chapter 21**

"Harry you will be Harry Flame, I didn't want to take your first name away from you. Just remember to keep a low profile but if you cannot it doesn't matter. Just don't change time to drastically." said Nicolas softly. Knowing it was impossible to keep his young apprentice from trouble.

"Great so are we going right now? It will be fun to actually attend Hogwarts you know" said Harry smiling softly. He had loved Hogwarts the few short months he had been there, thanks to Dumbledore he had left. He was going to make the most of his time here at this Hogwarts, maybe he might even have the guts to go back to Hogwarts in his own time.

"Yes you will have a great time I am sure, and you will be in Slytherin no doubt, but just watch yourself. It's as bad in this time as it was in your time," said Flamel seriously.

"And just loosen up and have fun" said Mrs. Flamel.

"Are you two coming?" asked Harry wondering what they were going to do.

"Yes, we are and we will be the defense teachers for the three years we are there, do not call me Flamel under no circumstances Dumbledore will get suspicious from now on I am Flame until we get back to our own time which by the way will be soon" said Flamel.

"Ok don't worry, I am fourteen you know" said Harry shaking his head.

"Yes and I am two hundred years old and as wise as I am I forget too" said Flamel softly.

"Ok, don't worry," said Harry smirking softly.

"Right lets go Dumbledore is expecting a new staff meeting with us, to be introduced and all. He knows you are coming so don't worry and keep your mental shields up do not let him get into your head even for a minute. Fact don't look him in the eye at all," said Flamel worrying more than he needed too.

"Nicolas you are forgetting who I am, I have better mental walls than you, and you can get into Dumbledore's head even for a minute. You are the stronger out of both of you, I am not a child! So please stop worrying" snapped Harry, god he hated over protective people.

"Right, good, let's go" said Flamel getting himself under control. It was funny he loved Harry like a son, a son he never had. He never thought that would happen, he had never really liked any of his apprentice's snobby little brats. However, Harry had been quite, a quick learner and a good person. Now he was worrying about him like he would a son, however, he forgot Harry didn't need looking after.

If out of anyone Nicolas knew he knew that it was Harry whom he would choose to protect him. Harry knew more Ancient Runes than anyone, and there was no protection from the Runes. Not even shields hold Runes off when they are heading towards you, not many people can master Runes but those who can are greatly respected. However, there had not been one person able to master Runes for a very long time. Even he Nicolas Flamel had trouble with Runes, it was maybe because he was so good at Charms but he was not too sure.

Harry could look after himself that was plain and simple, he had taught Harry everything he needed to know. Every day they were in the past the same amount of time passed in the future. So when Harry got back the people he had class with will be the same age as him.

--------------------------------------------------0

"Any luck?" asked Dumbledore looking years older. He was cold; he was in the Dungeons below the Ministry of magic.

"No, as always" said the Auror. The Auror's looked exhausted and annoyed each passing day. But something happened that had been brewing to happen for a while now; someone was doing something about the Auror's and their wasted time.

"Where on earth could they be? By the time we have Mr. Potter back he will be manipulated beyond our hope of recovering the boy" said Dumbledore.

"I'm calling off the Auror's, we cannot continue searching for him" said Fudge his chest puffed out importantly.

"You cannot! He is the only hope for the wizarding world!" said Dumbledore shocked to the core.

"We need to protect the people, not just look for Potter, Dumbledore, and Voldemort is back and killing more people. We need the Auror's to hold him back otherwise we might as well stand back and let him win" said Fudge.

"Yes, no matter how important Mr. Potter is we need to protect the children, we cannot only think of one person" said Madam Bones regretfully.

"You are only agreeing because you have a niece at Hogwarts, you must all think of the bigger picture. If you stop those Auror's then you might as well hand yourselves over to Voldemort anyway. There will be no stopping him without Harry Potter" said Dumbledore angrily.

"It's the entire Wizengamont's decision Dumbledore," said Madam Bones softly.

"What?" asked Dumbledore looking faint, the Wizengamont had betrayed him? They had agreed it was time to call off the Auror's search for Harry Potter?

"Yes, the Wizengamont decided that it was better to call them off, we cannot continue wasting the Auror's time" said Madam Bones.

"Very well" snapped Dumbledore angrily. They had might as well as just have lost them the war, and there was nothing he could do he was over ruled.

"Good then we all agree" said Madam Bones.

"But when Voldemort has control over nearly everything, don't come to me and say you are sorry. The only thing that will stop Voldemort is Harry Potter," said Dumbledore getting up he strode out of the dungeons where the Wizengamont had decided to meet.

"What if we are doing the wrong thing?" asked a Wizengamont member.

"Then we will go down knowing what we did was what was right not what was easy" said Madam Bones bowing her head softly as she got up and too left the dungeons.

"She's right we did the right thing, and it was not easy" said the Wizengamont members as they nodded relishing that they did do the right thing in not agreeing with Dumbledore.

-------------------0

"How did it go?" asked Snape sitting in the Headmaster's office waiting on Dumbledore to get back.

"The idiots have called off the search for Harry Potter" said Dumbledore sitting down looking much older than when he left.

"Perhaps that's the right thing, you have known Nicolas Flamel for a very long time, he would never hurt a child surely you know that" said Snape softly.

"He would if it was to get back at me" said Dumbledore surprising Snape with Dumbledore's angry response.

"I see," said Snape shocked.

"I think I'm just going to have to use the Order to look for him" said Dumbledore.

"What could you have done to Flamel to make him hate you so?" asked Snape curiously now.

"It is of no importance" Dumbledore bit out angrily.

"Very well," said Snape curly, knowing that he probably had attempted to manipulate Flamel and Flamel didn't fall for it.

"There will be an Order meeting tonight I will see you then" said Dumbledore.

"Very well good day Headmaster" said Snape knowing a dismissal when he heard one, quickly walking away. Not wanting Dumbledore to change his mind, he hated spending time with Dumbledore. Probably just as much as he hated being in Voldemort's presence.

Voldemort had been back since the beginning of what would have been Harry Potter's first year. Krum had been portkey'd out after reaching the tri- wizard cup.

It was pure genius really, Crouch posed as Mad eye, and portkey in hand it had happened before anyone knew what happened.

Now Voldemort was back and ciaos was now everywhere, the Tri-wizard tournament went normal.

----------------0

"Ah Mr. Flame welcome to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore with a beaming smile as he greeted the three of them. That caused a tear of pain on Flamel's heart; this was how Dumbledore had been before he had gotten manipulative. This was practically what his best friend had been like, before power and fame took over his senses.

"It's nice to meet you too" said Mr. Flame a smile on his face, which was not forced surprisingly.

"Let's meet the rest of the staff then" said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"Yes, lets" said Perenelle softly.

"And you young man, are you looking forward to starting Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm not very sure" said Harry softly, acting all shy, the Flamel's had to stop themselves from laughing.

"I'm sure you will fit in, in no time at all, now here we are" said Dumbledore opening the door so they could all enter.

"Everyone can I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Flame they will be the new defense teachers, also their grandson Harry Flame, he will be starting Hogwarts after being home schooled" said Dumbledore.

"Nice to meet you" said McGonagall the others all shook Nicolas and Perenelle's hand in welcome.

"I'm sorry but I must ask you to bare your forearms" said Dumbledore apologetically.

"Why?" asked Harry cluelessly.

"So we can check for the Dark Mark" sneered the potions teacher.

"What is the dark mark?" asked Harry looking confused and angry.

Perenelle and Nicolas both shared dumb looks on their faces; they had not realized that Harry didn't know what they were talking about.

"Harry, people who killed your parents wear the mark, it's a mark of a skull sprouting a snake from its mouth. It's a sign Voldemort uses to summon his followers and also puts them above the houses that he attacks." said Flamel feeling stupid, how could he have forgotten such an important thing like that.

"Oh," said Harry shocked.

After that they bared their forearms without complaints, they were after that officially the new defense against the dark arts teacher, and Harry was now officially a Hogwarts student. That summer he spent most of his time in the Hogwarts library reading up everything he could.

* * *

There we go thats another chapter! but remember um...this story has lost my interest! i need a muse please review with all the ideas you can think off! becuase im totally not inspired!! R&R please and goodbye 


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter My Way**

**Chapter 22**

"Harry Flame!" yelled McGonagall going though the sorting.

Harry walked up, wondering if he should get to know his parents…no he better not otherwise he may be tempted to change time. He could not let that happen sighing softly he let the hat cover his face and it spoke in his head.

_Well well well, I've been waiting on you, come to be sorted once again have you? Very well you know where I will put you…mind you you do have a great mind; Ravenclaw would suit you now more than ever…_

"_Put me in Slytherin" protested Harry _

"_Hm…if you are sure that's where you want to go" said the hat. _

"_Yes" said Harry nodding his head. _

"_Very well…SLYTHERIN…good luck Harry Potter…and I look forward to seeing you in your own time" said the hat as it was lifted off Harry's head. _

The Flamel's clapped politely as the Slytherins clapped as well at having a new member. Going over to his seat he sat down, uncomfortable but not like he had been in his own time. The sorting was over, and by then the Slytherins had given up on talking to the boy that was sorted into Slytherin. He didn't seem to want to talk, Lucius looked like he was about to throw a hissy fit right there. No one had ever dared annoy Lucius Malfoy especially not in public of all places.

-------------0

It showed how mad Malfoy was when he actually didn't let him into Slytherins common room. Too bad that Harry was a parseltongue and had it opened within a couple of seconds.

"How did you get in here Flame?" snarled Lucius, Lucius was getting annoyed with the boy pretty fast.

"Like I would tell you" smirked Harry. "A Slytherin never gives their secrets."

"You will tell me unless you want to be beaten to a pulp your first night here" said Lucius threateningly.

"You can try" said Harry the smirk still not gone from his face.

He had faced Voldemort he was not going to be afraid of a stupid teenage Lucius Malfoy. Before the blonde could draw his wand Harry had it summoned away and into his, and said to him.

"Try me and your wand will be snapped so fast you won't know it's happened" sneered Harry. Lucius looked scared at that, Harry sneered at the boy once more before climbing the stairs and into the dorms.

---------------------------0

"You should not annoy Lucius Malfoy you know, he could make your life in Slytherin very uncomfortable" said Severus.

"I'm not scared of the likes of him" sneered Harry looking disgusted at the mere thought.

"Fair enough I did warn you" said Severus softly before leaving.

"What's your name?" asked Harry already knowing, he wanted to get to know Severus perhaps in this time. Since he couldn't until he got back, he hoped Severus would speak to him.

"Severus Snape" said Severus before walking away.

"Wait, why warn me?" Asked Harry catching up.

"Because he will get you back for humiliating him like that" said Severus.

"Right, well he can try" said Harry.

"Whatever" shrugged Severus.

"What classes do you have?" asked Harry wanting to keep talking.

"None of your concern" snapped Severus.

"Wow no need to bite my head off I'm just curious!" said Harry backing down a bit.

"I have the same classes as you" said Severus looking at Harry's timetable; Harry had it in his hand.

"Cool, can I sit with you?" asked Harry his face showing nothing but curiosity.

"If you must" said Severus, not admitting but he would like someone to sit with perhaps talk too.

"Cool, I'm Harry by the way," said Harry not talking after that. It seemed to be the right thing to do because Severus didn't seem to want to run away from him.

"So your hanging around with Riff raff here I thought you had style" sneered Lucius spotting them as they went nearer the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"I have style that's how I know to stay away from the likes of you, Malfoy" sneered Harry smirking at Lucius' flushed angered face.

"Watch your back Flame" said Lucius angry.

"Don't you worry about my back, just watch your own" sneered Harry, "I can watch my back perfectly fine. Try anything and I will keep my promise I will snap that wand into bits and it will never be fixed" snapped Harry.

Lucius once again looked scared, a wand was a personal part of someone, and their magical core is connected to the wand that suits them. To loose their wand was like loosing their magic until they found another suitable wand. Even at that the wand would not be as perfect as the one that was chosen the first time around.

"You would not dare, I would have you expelled so fast that your feet wont hit the ground and wand snapped" sneered Lucius.

"That's if they can find it" sneered Harry right back.

Snarling Lucius went back to eating his breakfast; Severus looked impressed but didn't look it for long. His mask was back up within minutes, Severus and Harry sat down eating breakfast. Both of them too tired to talk. Severus mostly lost in thought unable to believe Harry thought he was better than Lucius Malfoy. Thinking about the dark mark on his arm…no he was no better than Malfoy. He was just the same as the disgusting blond, shuddering softly he continued eating.

Harry himself was wondering similar thoughts, wondering if Severus had taken the dark mark yet. Seeing him shuddering and pulling his jumper down slightly, he just knew with a sinking feeling in his gut that Severus already was marked. He knew there was nothing he could do, and couldn't change Severus getting the mark anyway. It would change everything too drastically; however it didn't change what he thought of Severus. He still thought Severus was better than Lucius Malfoy, only because he knew Severus changes sooner or later. Malfoy doesn't, he stays as dark as you could get, he wondered if Malfoy was already a death eater.

'Probably' thought Harry as he finished his breakfast.

"Come on then I'm finished" said Harry seeing that Severus' plate was empty as well.

"Defense first" said Severus getting up as well.

"It's going to be strange my grandparents teaching here" said Harry softly.

"What are they like?" asked Severus curiously.

"Nice, but I don't know what they are going to be like as teachers, my grandfather has taught me a lot and he is a great teacher. That's just me though, so I don't know how he is going to act with a whole class of children at Hogwarts" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

They started walking ahead getting to the defense classroom; Harry forgot he was not supposed to know where he was going. Severus watched Harry critically nearly all the way there and then commented on it.

"For someone knew you sure do know your way" said Severus suspiciously.

"Already been up here a few times to see my grandfather, also I've been here for a few days. I don't know my way around that good just the defense corridor" said Harry coming up with a smooth lie with no flaw in it at all.

"Right" said Severus the suspicion leaving him, he obviously had bought Harry's lie.

"Come on then" said Harry shaking his head and quickly made his way into the defense classroom.

It soon filled in with people, all of them were curious to know what the new defense teachers were going to be like. Harry just smirked at them all, even more so when Lucius Malfoy walked in; making a stick he quickly snapped it in half.

Malfoy once again paled before sitting as far away from Harry as he could get. Severus was amazed that someone could keep Malfoy under control like Harry. Perhaps it was a good thing he had gotten friendly with the boy; with Harry there he had protection too.

"Good I see most of you are here good, now put your wands away we will be reading from a book today" said Flamel softly.

"Yes sir" said the class coursing together.

"Shit" said Severus shaking his head.

"It won't be trust me, he has amazing books" said Harry smirking.

"Really?" asked Severus somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah really" said Harry realizing the man was being sarcastic.

"I'll find out for myself thanks" said Severus.

"You will" said Harry.

When he saw what book it was he smirked, it was one he had not read yet, at least he was not going to be bored today. Sighing softly he watched Severus' reaction; the man had a twinkle in his eyes grabbing the book he dived in. Smirking in satisfaction he noticed most people were diving into their books and had begun reading. Harry did the same, and before they knew it the bell had rung.

The entire class groaned, they liked the book they were reading, Flame told them they could stay and read the rest of the book since there was a break and some of them didn't have classes after it. Nodding their head some of them stayed apart from Malfoy and his cronies they seemed almost glad to get out of the classroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter my way **

**Chapter 23 **

"I cant believe you are doing that to Lucius Malfoy" whispered Severus, as they walked away from the defence corridor.

"I'm not scared by the likes of him," sneered Harry disgusted with the thought of the Malfoy.

"He's more of a threat than you realize" said Severus, thinking of the Dark Lord he was serving.

"Hm…I'm sure" said Harry, sarcastically.

Severus shook his head sadly, he wasn't sure why he was telling the boy so much. However, he felt the need to tell him. He was quickly getting attached to the young man, sighing softly - if only he had the guts to tell him Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. If he told the boy, that would raise unwanted questions, how he knew and why he was telling him if he knew.

Perhaps getting close to this boy wasn't ideal at all.

"What now?" asked Harry digging in his bag for his timetable, he wasn't used to it yet.

"Nothing," said Severus.

"Eh?" said Harry looking up.

"We don't have anything after defence" said Severus.

"Oh," said Harry, this was unusual, he had classes all day in his time, now he didn't have anything to do and he had only had one class.

"So what do we do?" asked Harry unused to all this free time.

"Whatever you want to do," shrugged Severus.

"Well what do you normally do?" asked Harry curiously.

"I usually go and practice my potions" said Severus.

Harry snorted.

"You have a problem with that" snarled Severus.

"No, just from what I've heard your brilliant at potions," said Harry realizing he had offended him without meaning too.

"Oh, thanks" said Severus, glowing red at the complement.

"Welcome" said Harry.

"What do you want to do?" asked Severus.

"Lets go see to those lonely cauldrons" said Harry.

Surprise fluttered over Severus' features but he shrugged and started walking down towards the dungeons.

--0--0--0--

The months passed in similar patterns, reading creating potions and becoming firmer friends with Severus. Harry was becoming really attached to Severus, and he had forgotten completely that Severus was his godfather in his time. Severus and Harry had now been firm friends for seven months now.

--Diagon Ally--

Right now there was a trip to Diagon Ally, and Dumbledore was accompanying them. He said he wanted lemon drops, from Honeydukes. Harry thought it was just asking for trouble, and he was correct.

Death Eaters attacked.

Voldemort showed up.

Students were fighting for their lives, and Dumbledore was battling over five different Death Eaters. Voldemort the Slytherin that he was decided to be a coward and try and hit Dumbledore in the back with a killing curse.

However, Harry saw this and thought it was a perfect opportunity and started running towards the headmaster. The students were finally gaining the upper hand over the Death Eaters.

Harry knocked the headmaster out of the way, the killing curse went sizzling past and hit an unexpected Death Eater in the back. Voldemort snarled, seeing he wasn't going to defeat Dumbledore and even more angered about the fact that school children were beating his Death Eaters.

He snarled, like a snake he was swirled around and apparated away, despite everything Harry couldn't help but think that he was a drama queen. Most people would have thought him insane if he had said that out loud. Thank god he didn't everyone was quiet but then clapping started, and Harry was surprised it was aimed at him.

He sat there, out of breath, sweating and confused.

"You saved the headmasters life!" crowed one of the people, and Harry realized just why they were all clapping for him.

Harry just nodded and helped the disgruntled Headmaster up.

"Are you ok Sir?" asked Harry concerned.

"I'll be fine thank you" said Dumbledore, his face portrayed the old man, but his eyes…told another story altogether. He wasn't happy at all, probably to do with the life debt the old man now owed him. Smirking he was fine with that, he would free everyone from the headmasters manipulations.

--Back in Harry's original time --

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione Granger seventh year and head girl also a part of the order.

"There is nothing that can be done, Flamel cannot be found" said Dumbledore.

"Your giving up? After all those years?!" said a surprised McGonagall.

"Your right we cannot give up" said Dumbledore.

"No, we cannot" said McGonagall looking determined.

"We will find him Sir, your Albus Dumbledore after all" said Hermione.

"Right you are Hermione" said Dumbledore, Hermione beamed with the praise. She was the youngest ever to join Dumbledore's Order. However, she was going to loose that title in a minute.

"I have a new order of the member, the youngest ever in fact" said Dumbledore.

"But I thought I was the youngest?!" asked Hermione blinking in confusion.

"You were my dear, until now" said Dumbledore.

"Who?" asked Hermione her anger hidden, who dared to take her title away from her.

"Ginny Weasley," said Dumbledore, she was brilliant with hex's and curses exactly what he needed. Of course Molly had taken some time to agree to let her daughter into the order. He used a little compulsion magic and taa daa she agreed.

"Sir," said Ginny Weasley walking into the room, her hair longer and redder than ever. She had a confidence around her, it was as though she had been taught by the best, maybe she had. Who knew what Dumbledore did behind everyone's back.

"Unfortunately this meeting is coming to an end," said Dumbledore, his disgust hidden, he hated when he learned nothing at new order meetings. Especially when Severus was involved.

Ginny just nodded curtly.

"So we continue looking for Potter?" asked Ronald.

"Yes," said Dumbledore "But do not approach him as always come right for me".

"Sir," they agreed.

--Back in Severus' time--

Death Eater meeting.

"Crucio!" snarled Voldemort.

"Let that be a warning to your friend, kill him by the end of the year for dare interfere with my plans!" snarled Voldemort.

Severus screamed in pain, withering and bleeding.

"Yes my lord" coughed Severus spattering the blood all over the floor.

"Lucius heal him, and take him back to his room" snarled Voldemort in disgust, unfortunately he couldn't leave the brat to suffer because Dumbledore would find out.

"Yes My lord" said Lucius disgusted.

Lucius did what he was told, and not nicely either, their lord had said to get him back and give him potions. That didn't mean he had to do it nicely either, and he didn't. However, Harry didn't see it.

--0

Harry was left hurt and confused, when Severus refused to so much as look at him. Lucius had the nerve to laugh. The way Harry was feeling - it was the wrong thing to do, however, before Harry could actually snap the wand Severus backhanded him that hard it sent him flying. He banged his head and ended up unconscious, no one saw the hurt, pain and regret shine though the onyx eyes.

Dumbledore gave Severus detention, however, only Severus saw the glint of satisfaction in Dumbledore's pale blue crystal blue eyes.

--0

"How are you feeling?" asked his grandfather.

"I hurt, and not just on my head" said Harry looking sad.

"What happened?" asked Flamel.

"I don't know, he just started being horrible," said Harry looking heartbroken.

"What happened before?" asked Flamel curiously.

"Nothing, we were friends when we went to bed, after I saved Dumbledore" said Harry looking just plain confused.

"Therein lies the problem" said Nicolas.

"I don't understand" said Harry.

"He's a Death Eater Harry," said Flamel's wife.

"I see," said Harry.

"I'm sorry little one," she soothed.

"It's ok" said Harry putting up a brave front.

"I'm sorry we have to go, class next" said Flamel softly.

Harry nodded.

They kissed him goodbye, Harry thought of them as grandparents and them the same.

--0

After that day, Harry avoided Severus as thought he was a plague, if anything that bothered Severus more than it did Harry. Severus felt bad enough but the way Harry was acting, people began being even more horrible to him. Thinking he had been abusing Harry or something, although many of them tried to befriend him he wasn't having any of it.

Severus bumped into Harry, Harry paled dramatically and moved out of the way quicker than lightning.

"What's the matter flame?! Cat got your tongue" sneered Severus, wanting to rile Harry up, anything to get a reaction apart from fear for the one he loved. Yes he loved him, and would do anything from him even if it meant driving him away. Voldemort thought he would kill him, well he had another thing coming.

Harry just mutely shook his head.

"Your pathetic" sneered Severus.

"Yeah, to think I was scared of you, I might just repay the favour and snap your want" sneered Lucius stalking around Harry as a hawk would a prey.

Harry mutely shook his head.

Lucius grabbed Harry's bag and spilled the contents all over the floor, before knocking him over. Harry didn't seem to notice, Severus' heart lurched, he felt like he was being choked up and as if someone had stopped his air supply.

"Lets go" said Severus.

"But the fun has just started," said Lucius still prowling around Harry.

"Cripseo" snarled Lucius.

It was a bordering dark spell, but it wouldn't be detected, Lucius was disappointed when Harry remained quiet. It was just as bad as the Crucio curse, but didn't have the after affect that followed from the Cruciatus curse.

Severus let out a breath when he realized someone was coming, finally an excuse he could use to get them to leave Harry alone.

"Someone's coming" snarled Severus walking away, knowing the others would soon follow him.

* * *

So Severus is being nasty will something happen causing Harry and Severus to get closer together? or will Harry leave that time and go back to his own hurt and still avoiding Severus in the future. Ok about How Harry's acting he was hit very badly the last time that happened was at the Dudley's and he's sorta reverting back to how he acted when he was with them. However, will something happen to knock some reality back into him? or will he go back to his own time still scared? and end up under Dumbledore's thumb? i'm determind to update this again! lots of reviews will help wonders! R&R plz goodbye xxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Harry Potter My Way **

**Chapter 24 **

Severus walked away, his heart pounding in his chest, he felt like he had left his heart lying over there. Bit by bit he was loosing himself, and his masks were becoming perfect. He felt like he was a stranger in his own body, he felt like he was in a haze all the time.

However, Harry withering under that curse had made him come back to himself. He had been loosing himself in the role he was having to play. He hadn't realized Harry was abused, he knew it wasn't him. So it could only be one other person - his grandparents. His brave smart Harry was a mask, inside lay an abused hurt young man. Which made this farce he was doing hurt all the worse, suddenly he felt like going and wringing Harry's grandfathers neck.

So as soon as he could get away from his 'Death Eater buddies' who were just waiting to see when he would kill Harry; he ran for the Defence classroom. He wasn't in his room, so he climbed the stairs and knocked the door to their quarters.

"Ah Mr. Snape this is a surprise, how can we help you?" asked Flamel coolly. He had made his anger known, with detentions and lack of house points were the few of many signs.

"You abuse your grandson, I'm going to make sure the Ministry finds out" snarled Severus, warning them - thinking it would stop them.

He was surprised when the defence teacher laughed, "Me? Abuse my grandson, no its not I doing the abusing" said the teacher glaring at him in particular.

"Then why is he acting the way he is?!" snarled Severus.

"Because you have hurt him more than you will ever know" snapped Nick.

Severus blinked, shaking his head he said "That doesn't explain why he is so…abused!".

"It's none of your business" said a small voice coming up the stairs.

"Come on son," said Perenelle getting him in the room, she did the most talking to Harry. She knew the most just how much Severus had hurt him and scared him at the moment.

"Wait Harry!" said Severus but the young man was gone with the defence teachers wife.

"NICK!" yelled a panicked voice from a room.

Nick fearing the worst quickly ran though, for someone as old as he is he sure would put anyone to shame. Upon seeing his grandson lying on the floor, he quickly ran a diagnostic spell.

"How the hell did this happen?!" snarled Nick "Accio Bezoar".

"Poison?!" exclaimed Severus looking panic-stricken himself now.

Sitting down next to Harry, pulling him onto his lap, the two Flamel's were too panic stricken to stop him.

They got the stone into his mouth, and used a spell to make sure he swallowed it. He stopped jerking and lay still. Severus started crying, he had just about lost the one he loved - someone was trying to kill him it was only supposed to be him.

"Move" said Nick once he was sure that was all that was wrong with the young man he had begun to love like a son.

Severus did as he was told, but didn't move far, Nick lifted him up and carried him to his room. Laying him down he put a light cover over him and turned to Severus and started speaking.

"Get out of here, I never want to see your face again or I will not be held responsible for my actions!" snarled Nick.

"NO! no I wont I love him and I don't care what you do to me I'm staying" said Severus his voice trailing off.

"GET OUT!" snarled Flamel looking beyond angry.

"NICK CALM DOWN! How could you claim to love him after everything you have done?" snapped Perenelle.

"I never meant to hurt him, I was just protecting him…and angry" he whispered the last part.

"Angry?" asked Perenelle confused.

"Him saving Dumbledore, it's got him in so much trouble" choked Severus.

"How would that be?" asked Nick, he already had a fair idea but he had to pretend to be clueless.

"Voldemort is after him, he wants him dead" said Severus 'Apparently I'm not the only one Voldemort ordered to kill him'

"And you would know this how?" asked Nick doubt.

"I'm a…a…Death Eater" choked Severus.

"I see," said Nick, too calm for Severus' liking he feared the worst but stood his ground.

"Voldemort ordered me to kill him, but I didn't do this! Someone must be trying to kill him as well…maybe I'm not trusted enough" whispered Severus.

"Trusted enough?" asked Nick.

"I'm spying for Dumbledore" said Severus pained at the very thought.

"I see" said Perenelle.

"And you don't like it?" asked Nick.

Severus mutely shook his head.

Sighing softly, "it looks like we don't have much choice but to teach you…" said Nick.

Severus looked scared, he thought he was going to be taught a lesson…as in be hurt.

"We will teach you everything you need to know to survive, and everything I know. It will help you, in the end I will tell you things that no one else living or dead can know" said Nick.

"Why?" asked Severus hoarsely.

"For Harry" said Nick.

"I have to apologize" said Severus turning towards Harry, looking tormented and a longing to sit beside him.

"As for your answer…" said Nick.

"Sit down dear," said Perenelle sitting him right next to Harry she had seen the look he had given Harry. They were made for each other, just like Nick and herself had been.

She would give him the benefit of the doubt, not that she needed it she knew true love when she saw it. Which was not as often these days, but more often than in her time. In her time every marriage had been arranged, however her and Nick had loved each other enough to cut ties with their families.

"He was abused by the family he lived with for eleven years of his life" said Nick.

"Your son? Daughter?" asked Severus.

"No, we lost them along time ago, he was given to his Aunt and Uncle" said Nick.

"I see," said Severus.

"They were squibs and I'm afraid they were either scared of Harry or envious and decided to take their anger out on him." said Nick.

"Why didn't you stop it?" asked Severus.

"We didn't know he existed until he showed up at eleven on the school records" said Perenelle, which was kind of true.

"You didn't know your daughter or son had a child?" asked Severus doubting them.

"Indeed, we lived in England they had gone to America, but on their way here on a visit of course, they were killed by Rouge Death Eaters" said Nick.

"They didn't tell you, they had a child?" asked Severus.

"My guess was that they were going to surprise us" said Nick.

"Oh" said Severus.

Some of this was true, they did indeed have a daughter in America, who unfortunately did get hurt by Gindelwald's servants and their child disappeared without a trace.

--0

"Here at least eat something," said Perenelle bringing a tray of food for Severus to eat later on that night.

"Not hungry" said Severus going back to watching Harry.

"Starving yourself wont help Harry" said Perenelle.

"No it wont" mumbled Severus, his stomach growling at the smell of the delicious food.

"It's the last week of school before the holiday's, would you be alright to stay with us? Or will you need to come when you can? No one can obviously know about it" stated Perenelle.

"I can just tell them I'm going on holiday," said Severus.

"I see…will they believe that?" asked Perenelle.

"Yes, I've been wanting to go on holiday and collect potion ingredients for a while now" said Severus.

"I understand" said Perenelle.

"Not many do" whispered Severus.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, you realize this don't you? He wont forgive you straight away" said Perenelle softly.

"Yes, I don't deserve to be forgiven" said Severus sadly.

"Everyone does" said Perenelle softly. "We all make mistakes, that's what life is about".

"I wish everyone shared your understanding" said Severus touching the dark mark darkly.

"If anyone will understand it will be Harry, he's been though more than you could imagine." said Nick coming though.

"I love him" whispered Severus hoarsely.

He gasped when wide emerald green eyes were open and staring intently at him.

"Harry!" said Perenelle fussing over him like a mother would do.

"Hey gran" said Harry softly.

"How are you feeling? Someone poisoned you" said Nick.

"Lucius Malfoy, slashed me with a knife," said Harry.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him" snarled Nick, Severus looked just as angry before deflating.

"Harry I never meant what I've said or done! I was just trying to protect you from…" said Severus.

Harry's eyes rose in curiosity.

"ME" said Severus.

"Why?" asked Harry hurt was deep and raw in his voice that it made Severus flinch.

"I'm a Death Eater" said Severus ashamed.

"I know" said Harry.

"How?" blinked Severus wide eyed.

"Who do you think found you and brought you back to the dorms? Healed you and made you better for classes next day?" asked Harry softly.

"YOU?" asked Severus wide eyed.

Harry nodded.

"I thought it was Dumbledore…" Severus trailed off.

Harry snickered at the thought of Dumbledore doing such a thing for anyone.

"Oh Harry…I'm so sorry" said Severus pulling Harry into a hug.

"Ouch, don't touch me for a while, its going to take some getting used to you again" said Harry grimacing.

"I understand" said Severus his hurt and regret showing.

Harry smiled softly at him, for the first time in what felt like ages.

"What have you been doing?" asked Harry, not wanting to have a serious conversation he was too tired at the moment.

Severus realising this just started talking about the books he had read, the things he had been doing. Making Harry smile, laugh and hurt. As he continued to chat Harry's eyes began drooping closed, green eyes glazing with exhaustion and sleep.

"What are we going to do about Harry? I'm not having them hurting him again" snapped Severus.

"We will just have to come up with a way, Draught of the living dead is good for some things" said Nick.

"Your going to pretend Harry died?" asked Severus gaping.

"Indeed," said Nick, "This way my grandson will be safe".

Severus reluctantly nodded his head, it was full proof when it was done that way.

* * *

Well there is another chapter for you all to devour i hope you enjoyed reading this and like the direction its going in...harry will start getting stronger again...ones that suffer abuse can break and resort to how they used to be. But with Severus' help and the Flamel's he will get better. So will Severus and Harry be together before he leaves? or will the leave just being friends? R&R plz


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry Potter, My Way **

**Chapter 25**

"I am sorry for your loss" said Dumbledore; he was just being told of Harry's death.

"I and my husband would like some time off" said Perenelle quietly it looked like she had been up all night crying.

"Of course, take all the time you want" said Dumbledore, he looked stricken himself, but of course not for the young man. Just what he thought was going to be getting sent to the Ministry. He needed to speak to a goblin and fast.

"Thank you for understanding" said Perenelle leaving the room.

She met them all back at the room, as soon as she entered they all looked at her curiously.

"He bought it" she said.

"Good" said Nick Grimly.

"What confuses me is how stricken he was," sighed Perenelle "Perhaps he still cares at the moment"

"No he doesn't! Harry threatened him with sending things to the Ministry should he die…he was blackmailing the headmaster" said Severus.

Nick turned his furious eyes on Harry.

"I had to stop myself being kicked out somehow!" said Harry trying to defend himself.

Nick glared but said no more, what is done is done no point in crying over spilt milk.

"Hm…right now Severus is the potion ready?" asked Nicolas.

"Yes, here it's cool enough to drink now" said Severus handing it over.

"Do I really have to?" sighed Harry "I really don't like the idea of being buried alive"

"You have to!" said Severus stricken "Voldemort will want proof"

"Fine!" groaned Harry his life sucked.

"Bottoms up" said Severus handing the potion over taking the cork out of it.

Closing his eyes, he drank the potion, grimacing at the taste; the vial fell from his fingers. He felt himself falling; he was feeling really sleepy, all of a sudden. He was never aware that Nick, Perenelle and Severus all watched him stop breathing.

"I've never seen the potion in effect before" sighed Severus.

"I haven't either" said Nick.

"I don't like the thought of him alone with them Ministry workers all week" sighed Perenelle.

"Ah about that, we can just demand his body for the week, it's an old tradition but its not frowned upon" said Nick leaving out 'YET' knowing they didn't want to say anything to Severus until he learned to close his mind.

"I suppose" said Perenelle.

A knock surrounded the room; Severus jumped and hid, quickly as he could. Nick laid the boy out as if they had been crying over him all night. Making sure everything else was in place so they didn't suspect anything.

"We are here to officially see to the deceased" said the man respect lacing his words.

"Come on in" said Nick his eyes were red rimmed.

They did what they did best, a spell later they confirmed that Harry Flame had died via poison. A time came up, and Nick had to use his magic to manipulate the time showing. They let out a sigh when it worked, when they spelled Harry into the air Perenelle sobbed.

"I want him here for the week!" sobbed Perenelle.

"Ma'am? I'm sorry he has to come with us" said the man soothingly.

"Actually there is a law that can let us keep him" said Nick with a frown.

"There is sir, if you wish it then I can do so" said the man honouring their request.

"Then we keep him" said Nick.

"Yes we will come and get him just before the funeral, we can arrange it if you like" said the man softly.

"No! no we will do it" said Nick softly.

"Very well, I shall record it in the archives at the Ministry of Magic" said the man, he didn't note anything pacific to indicate that they did it. "Of course you will be visited, also everyone else, after all this is a murder investigation"

"Of course, there is no one that wants this murderer caught more then me and my wife" said Flamel his face a mask of pure anger and grief.

"Goodbye" said Flamel closing the door once they were far enough down.

"Phew, that was close" said Severus rubbing away sweat on his forehead.

"I think they bought it" said Nick.

"Are we going to keep him dead?" said Severus "The potion? Are we just going to keep him like that? Or let him alive again then give him it again".

"No just keep him like that, using that potion too much will kill you" said Flamel.

"Yes sir," said Severus.

"Go and get some sleep!" said Perenelle.

"I cant sleep" said Severus "Not since…" Severus swallowed bile in his throat.

"Here!" said Nick, passing him a sleeping potion, he too carried a potion bag around with him.

"Take this, now go you will have to show your face," said Nick.

"Fine," sighed Severus thanking the man for the potion before leaving.

--0

"I would like to speak to Shiekerack" said Dumbledore powerful and demanding as ever.

"Come sir," said the goblin in question. He was the Dumbledore accounts manager, and quite high up. No one questioned him when he demanded something.

"What is the matter?" asked the goblin as soon as the door was sealed and warded.

"I need you to stop someone's will or change it!" said Dumbledore "Can it be done"

"It can…but I'm not sure if I can do it without being caught" said the goblin frowning.

"Do it! There will be a pensive somewhere in Harry Flame's will, get rid of it by any means necessary or you wont be manager of the oldest purest accounts" said Dumbledore.

"Are you threatening me?" asked the goblin with a growl - no goblin liked being blackmailed.

"No! if the contents of the pensive were ever revealed I would be sent to Azkaban for sure. And when that happens the Ministry closes your accounts!" said Dumbledore.

"I'll see what I can do" said the goblin.

* * *

Feel like thats totally recked that scene! he was murdered he shouldnt have been allowed to stay there. Cant change how he died now so...this is my fiction and it can be as FICTION as i want it to be. I dont want Harry spending the week at the Ministry...will i have the Ministry take him? he was murdered after all...if it makes more sense then ill go along with it. R&R plz goodbyeeeeeeeeeeee xXD


	26. Chapter 26

**Harry Potter, My Way**

**Silence…quiet and peace something I've not had in a while…so I decided to sit and write some more chapters as it's been so long. I hope you are enjoying this period of updates! I can't believe how long it's been since some of them were updated likes I was just like 'wow' you know shocking. Anyways I'm going to get onto writing before I forget what I've thought up for this chapter. **

**Chapter 26**

"We are here to mourner the death of Harry Flame" said one of the Ministers.

Perenelle and Nickolas were being the perfect grieving grandparents. There were plenty of Slytherin's about, Nick actually wanted to swing at them, how dare they act concerned. When they were just there to sit and gloat silently.

Harry wasn't the one to have many friends unfortunately, he had a few and that was it. But he was desperately loyal to those few friends he did have. No one could fault him for that.

The funeral was a quick quiet affair, hardly anyone there and the people there were quiet and didn't say anything about their grandson. Nick said no also, because he wanted this over with as soon as possible. He wanted to appear really, really distraught. Plus he didn't fancy spilling his guts about the young man he did think of his grandson.

Harry himself was sleeping peacefully whistle being buried alive, Severus didn't show up. After everything that had happened he didn't think he would be able to act it out. So they told him to forget about going.

-------0

"Oi Snape, why didn't you go to your lovers funeral?" sneered Lucius, everyone stopped and listened to what would be said.

"He was hardly my lover" sneered Severus right back, the thought that if Harry hadn't walked into his grandparent's living room when he did he could have actually died.

"The noise he made at night would indicate otherwise" sneered Lucius.

Everyone shook their head, Lucius Malfoy was a bastard it was official. Even Sirius Black had been half decent to Snape today of all days. Even James Potter hadn't made any jokes or pranked anyone. It wasn't in their heart to be absolutely malicious to anyone, sure they liked a laugh but not at a time like this.

Upon seeing no one laughing, not even his fellow Slytherin's Lucius realised he may have gone too far in public. Because if they had done it in the Slytherin common room his fellow Death Eaters would have laughed along with him.

With a final sneer Lucius took one last look around before he stalked off his nose in the air. Then everyone began whispering and going on their way. Severus didn't think he could take much more of this - his lover was five feet deep, not breathing but very much alive and that's how people were? He was deeply outraged.

He decided to go and see Professor Flame and his wife.

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this" said Severus sadly sitting down.

"You have to," said Flame softly.

"I know" snapped Severus obviously not wanting reminded.

"Direct your anger to the training I'm going to provide for you, Harry will be back tomorrow. I have to wait until everyone will be sleeping before I can dig him up" said Nick.

"Well you will need help," said Severus.

"I wont it will only take me a few minutes" said Nicolas.

"Um…your magical signature will arouse suspicion" said Severus.

"Muggle way?" asked Flame.

"Muggle way" said his wife smiling "Looks like he will need your help Severus"

"Ah well, I admit defeat" said Nicolas put out at not being able to use magic he wasn't getting any younger after all.

"I'll do most of the work don't worry sir" said Severus determined to help sort out the mess he had helped create. Anything to get Harry out quicker was among the thoughts he had.

"Here, eat up you have missed dinner in the great hall" said Perenelle who had been going in between the kitchen and living room. Listening to the conversation and giving her opinion when she felt it was needed.

"Thank you" said Severus surprised. She was surprised how genuinely surprised and happy he was at the fact someone was giving him something to eat. Shaking her head she put her husbands down and settled herself in and began eating. Pumpkin juice and everything already there.

That night went tense, both men were eager to get started on getting Harry back. The anti dotes for the potion was already at the side of the bed for when they get him back. They would use a portkey but didn't want to use any magic whatsoever.

They weren't sure what they were going to do once they got Harry back, he couldn't show his face, nor could he have another family member come out of nowhere otherwise it would create too much suspicion.

Suspicion was something they wanted to avoid at all costs.

Nick made Severus read five books on Occlumency and Legilimency he needed to learn it and quick. Nick was very patient and teached him properly. Severus was quick at getting it so he didn't have much to teach him in the first place.

He had a long way to go before he could keep Voldemort out thought.

Finally at five o'clock in the morning Nick deemed it safe enough to go out and get Harry.

"Are you sure we haven't left it too long?" asked Severus.

"Quiet Daniels will be patrolling the halls" said Nick referring to the squib caretaker.

* * *

I Am Disapointed By The Lack Of Reviews But I've Only Got Myself To Blame For Not Updating Anyhoos Remember To R&R Please Byee xx


	27. Chapter 27

**Harry Potter My Way**

**Before I start i just want to say I am so Sorry i didnt realize just how long ago it was since i updated this. I want to continue writing some more but unfortunatly i cant! its too late at night to keep going. I thought it was better for you to get something rather than nothing...I hope i am right! anyways best get on with editing this and get it posted so once again sorry about how short it is take care everyone and I'll hopefully update again some time this week! this story is one of my favourites that i had forgotten about! until i got a review about it and I was like OMFG i cant believe i forgot about this story! anyways bye for now.**

**Chapter 27**

"This is harder than I thought it was going to be" strained Severus, wiping dirt onto his brow trying to get rid of the sweat.

"Indeed" said Nicolas exhausted.

"I think we can use magic now, it won't show up this far down" suggested Severus.

Nick didn't need told twice, he decided Severus was more than likely correct in his assumption and quickly the mud was removed. Opening the coffin Severus levitated Harry out and lay him on the earth, getting himself and Nick out of the six foot deep grave. Gathering Harry into his arms they snuck back into the school and stealthy made their way back to the room above the Defence class.

Severus quickly got Harry under the covers and used a strong warming charm on him. His body was freezing cold, he just wished he had thought of using one earlier. Perenelle gave him the potion and Nick stood back and watched the potion taking affect. Nothing happened at first causing Severus to become anxious and frightened he calmed down a little when his chest began rising and falling slowly, until it became a regular rhythm but he didn't seem to wake up.

"Why isn't he regaining conscious?" asked Severus wide eyed and extremely worried.

"Don't worry his body will take a while to get back to normal" said Nick.

"This will give him time to get recover, and warm up before he wakes" said Perenelle.

"I suppose so you go get some rest I will take the first watch" said Severus, he had no intention of wakening them up. They looked exhausted he didn't want to be indirectly responsible for one or both of them dying off exhaustion.

"That sounds like a smart plan" smiled Perenelle softly guiding her dirty husband from the room, spelling him clean as they went.

Severus did the same to himself and sat down waiting for his lover to show some sign of wakening up.

0----------0

Severus hadn't realised he had fallen asleep until he felt a hand on his face, alarmed he woke up and found it was Harry. With a great big sigh of relief he calmed down before throwing himself at his lover and hugged him for all he was worth.

"You're awake!" smiled Severus in relief.

Harry smiled, he hadn't seen Severus smile in so long he had begun to think he had imagined that Severus had ever smiled at all.

"And very hungry" admitted Harry his stomach growled loudly as if to say his statement was true.

"Good job your grandfather thought of this" smiled Perenelle bringing in a tray full of all sorts of things for him to nibble into. Harry grinned as the tray was levitated over another one followed for Severus who hadn't been eating properly for days. Maybe now that everything was sorted he would finally eat a decent meal.

"Thanks gran!" grinned Harry.

"Your welcome" she smiled leaving, she could tell Severus and Harry needed some alone time.

------0

"How are you?" asked Severus quietly as they dug into their charmed to stay warm breakfast.

"I've been better, I feel really weird but not in pain though" said Harry shuddering as he remembered the pain of the poison coursing through him.

"I'm just glad you're ok" smiled Severus.

"Tell me what has you worried" stated Harry softly.

"I'm fine" said Severus brushing his own feelings away.

Harry would have none of that "I know when you are worried Severus I can see that, now please tell me what is the matter?"

"I'm worried Voldemort" *Hissss* in pain, the mark flared up when the name Voldemort was said bringing them pain for what Voldemort thought was disrespect. "Damn the bastard I'm worried he will see this memory or them all and I'll be killed and someone else will be sent to kill you and you're grandparents" admitted Severus.

"Don't worry Severus, have faith in you're own abilities you're magic won't let you down" smiled Harry.

"You have too much faith in me" said Severus still worried.

"I don't Severus I just see what you don't" said Harry "You're magic is powerful extremely so and you're going to be great I know it"

Severus smiled he just wished he had so much confidence in himself than Harry seemed to have in him.

They finished their breakfasts in record time and sat talking about what was to come, what they would do and how they would see each other.

Harry knew he only had a year with Severus before he was back home in his original time. As many times as he tried he just couldn't bring himself to tell Severus, Severus kept himself together and did everything he had to do to help bring Voldemort down. As time went by his confidence grew, if he could fool the Darkest wizard of the age he must be pretty powerful.

Severus was happy, happier than he could ever remember being - as usual all good things must come to an end. Harry and the Flame's disappeared and were never found again. Severus knew that Voldemort had something to do with it, he continued looking out for them, listening in on conversations to see what had happened.

Much to his disappointment he never did.

He never got the closure of seeing Harry's dead body with his own eyes or heard that he had died - as gruesome as it may be he never found out how he died. The longer he remained a death eater the more gruesome the thoughts came.

When Harry died he realised he had not spoken to Lily in months, he of course had to apoligize and Lily the loving girl she was accepted it immediatly. He found out James was going out with her and just about had a hissy fit, but he wasnt about to let James Potter make his life a misery anymore, nor was he going to let James come between him and Lily. He admitted to Lily what he was and that he was a spy she immediatly welcomed him into her arms in understanding. The pride in her eyes was so much like Harry's it was starling and he forgot to breath for five seconds. Severus waited until he was alone to let the tears come, he missed his lover more than anything in this world. He swore there and then that he would kill Voldemort or see him brought down before he let himself meet Harry in the afterlife.

He had no idea he would be reunited with his lover in more than twenty years in the future.

* * *

Next stop back home and Severus & Dumbledore are sure as hell in for one big surprise! xD who finds out who Harry is first? Severus or Dumbledore? or Both at the same time? make it more entertaining? will Severus and Harry still be an item or will Severus be unable to do it as he was Harry's godfather? will they both walk away broken hearted? R&R take care folks until next time! Debz


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter My Way

Sorry this hasnt been updated in such a long time but heres the next chapter for you to enjoy.

Chapter 28

Harry, Perenelle and Nicolas Flamel all landed outside Hogwarts not a place they wanted to land but there was nothing they could do about it. Thankfully now Harry was seventeen years old, it had taken a year for Flamel and Harry to perfect the potion that would take them to the past. Then the time he spent in the founders and with his parents and Severus all added up.

"Finally come to surrender?" asked Dumbledore, Dumbledore had practically flew out of Great Hall. Fearing the worst all the teachers and Order members had followed him, only to find three people at the gates of Hogwarts. They only realised why Dumbledore had been so quick when they finally got a good look at them.

"Surrender? Never" smirked Harry Potter/Flame.

"Harry?" asked Severus falling to his knees he was always the most smart and observant of them all. It was no surprise to Harry that he should figure it out first.

"Hey Sev" smiled Harry.

"You're my godson" said Severus feeling sick.

"No you're right it never happened I made sure of it I couldn't very well date my godfather could I?" smirked Harry.

"But six years ago…." frowned Severus.

"I asked mum to do it to keep the time line from altering" said Harry.

"She knew?" asked a wide eyed black haired and eyed man.

"She did I'm sorry Nicolas I had to tell her" said Harry "And as honourable as she was she stuck to the time line, in the face of death she died knowing her son would live and it would end Voldemort's rein she died the happiest mother on the planet"

"We can have you arrested for this" hissed Dumbledore.

"You? Arrest me? The boy who lived? The only one that can kill Voldemort? Heh yeah ok if you say so" smirked Harry holding his arms out in mock surrender.

Dumbledore snarled.

"Where and when have you been?" asked Hermione an air of superiority around her.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry looking at her as if she was gum on his shoe.

"That is Hermione Granger a Gryffindor" smirked Severus who was back on his feet having been shaken from his shock from Harry.

"Who does she think she is?" asked Harry angrily.

"She has gotten worse every year" sneered Severus.

"Do not talk to about her like that!" snarled Ronald Weasley.

"Well I haven't forgotten the Weasley's anyway" sneered Harry.

Severus laughed, this was definitely his lover.

"Severus you have you're life debts to fulfil" said Dumbledore smirking sadistically in their direction no one beside him or behind him could see it.

"Actually Headmaster that's where you're wrong, I have my life debt from you….I saved you're life all those years ago. I want it repaid release everyone you have life debts on declare them null and void any trickery to make them think its not void will therefore make you loose you're magic so mote it be" sneered Harry a massive smirk on his face.

Dumbledore's face paled drastically there was no way around it he would have to comply or loose his magic.

"So Mote It Be" Dumbledore ground out through clenched teeth. He looked utterly and totally defeated.

Dumbledore had lost the challenge and he knew it.

* * *

Will I do a few more chapters and finish it there? or continue until voldemort is dead? will harry and voldemort both die? will dumbledore try summat and end up in azkaban or his magic stripped? will severus and harrys relationship survive the lies and secrets? even if it was for his own good? R&R Plz


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter My Way

Chapter 29

"Can we speak Severus?" asked Harry softly completely ignoring everyone else gathered.

"Yes" said Severus he wanted to know how the boy had gotten to the past, better yet why he hadn't told him anything. After all the years of being friends and lovers he had forgotten to mention he was a time traveller. He wasn't sure if he trusted Harry anymore, he really needed to brew a potion to regain all lost memories that way he will know for sure if Harry was his godson or not.

"You are not welcome in Hogwarts" said Hermione smugly.

"That's right" sneered Ronald Weasley.

"Mr. Potter is welcome in Hogwarts whenever he likes" said Dumbledore looking constipated. He had no hold over Severus any longer, and it seemed Severus was the only reason Harry was anywhere near Hogwarts. He couldn't afford to loose the two most important people in the war, he was sure Severus wouldn't give up spying so he would remain in Hogwarts.

"Why thank you headmaster" said Harry mockingly.

Harry nearly laughed at the look on Ron and Hermione's face; it was as if they had been told by Dumbledore that he didn't want them there. Thankfully the pouts didn't last too long because Harry didn't want remain looking at them.

"Come on then, Nick, Perenelle you are welcome also" said Severus, it was only then did he realize who he had been taught from in the past. He had learned everything that had saved his life from Nicolas Flamel aka Nick Flame.

"I still cannot enter the school, lets take this elsewhere" said Nicolas softly.

"No, no anyone that Harry is friends of is always welcome," said Dumbledore quickly. Magic did its job and allowed Nicolas Flamel entry once again.

"Let's go" said Harry the four of them made their way down to the Dungeons of Hogwarts.

"But Headmaster!" frowned Hermione looking indignant.

"We need Harry Potter" snapped Dumbledore "We will make him feel welcome no matter what I want to be able to keep an eye on him!"

-0

"Coffee? Tea?" asked Severus kindly no one could say his manners deteriorated during stress.

"Tea for me please" said Nicolas with a grateful smile.

"Coffee for me and Harry" smiled Perenelle kindly.

"Coming up" said Severus softly. The four cups were on the table, one tea and three coffees', sugar, cream and milk as also magically brought up from the kitchen. They all sat down in silence enjoying the nice warm liquid calming them down.

"So how did you get back in time?" asked Severus finally breaking the silence.

"I created it" said Flamel.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" gasped Severus completely shocked, if Voldemort ever found out god help everyone.

"I am not fifteen years old Severus Snape you will do well to remember that," said Nicolas his voice soothing but the warning was there. Thankfully Severus was smart enough to back down before he upset the oldest wizard in the Wizarding world.

"I'm sorry it's just if Voldemort got his hands on it the world would never be the same" sighed Severus. The thoughts of what Voldemort could do to the world if he had that kind of power or magical means at his arsenal made him shudder.

"It's completely understandable" said Perenelle nodding her head soothingly.

"We went to the founder's time, somewhere else then to my parent's time" said Harry grinning wickedly.

"You met the founders?" gasped Severus it was everyone's secret wish to meet the founders - it was definitely his to meet Salazar Slytherin best potions master ever.

"Yes, Salazar taught me everything he knew, I wrote it all down do you know how many potions have been lost over the years?" asked Harry passionately.

"That I have to see" said Severus his eyes wide that was a dream come true that.

"You can later, what's been happening with Dumbledore since we left?" asked Harry.

Nick and Perenelle leaned forward curious about it as well, from all indications Voldemort was back by the way Dumbledore was acting.

"Well as you probably already guess Voldemort came back in what should have been your fourth year" said Severus softly his silky smooth voice surrounding the room.

"How did he manage that?" asked Nicolas softly.

"We know he used Victor Krum in a ritual" said Harry it was all he could remember from his vision.

"That's right he did Mad eye Moody was really Barty Crouch Jr" said Severus.

"Barty Crouch? He died in prison" gasped Perenelle shocked.

"No it was his mothers last wish to get her son out of prison before she died, so she polyjuiced as him and he her and got away and he's been in hiding at Crouch Manor ever since" said Severus, Veritaserum was handy for some things.

"I see" said Nicolas shocked and surprised.

"What else has been happening?" asked Harry.

"Well he's been unusually quiet he hasn't begun raids again the Ministry doesn't believe he's back and are calling Dumbledore a raving mad lunatic" said Severus softly.

"That's about right but for the wrong reasons" smirked Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Severus a look of hurt on his face.

"Oh come on Sev! Would you have believed me? Hi I'm Harry Potter also known as Harry Flame I'm a time traveller? From the future? It doesn't happen I would have been shipped of to St. Mungo's" said Harry sarcastically.

Severus had to concede the point.

"We are sorry we didn't get a chance to say goodbye," said Perenelle sadly "We had no warning at all when we got pulled back through time."

"Its fine" said Severus.

"What did you think happened?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"I thought Voldemort had killed the three of you, I always listened on to see if I could get information but I never could" said Severus sadly.

"I am sorry" said Harry sadly.

"Its fine I just never thought I'd see you again" admitted Severus, he had been content with his plan, make sure Voldemort and his Death Eaters were taken out then kill himself. Harry and himself may have only known each other two years but Harry had known him like no other.

"So Dumbledore has created the Order again?" asked Harry.

"Indeed" said Severus curtly.

"We must be going I wish to go home I haven't seen it for six years" said Perenelle softly. There was truly no place like home, especially for Perenelle.

"Ok then I'll come over in a while" said Harry softly.

"Take you're time go see Daphne I know you have missed her" smiled Perenelle hugging him before letting Severus do the same, he gave Nicolas a hug too, and Severus shook his hand and they left through the floo.

"Do you still want me?" asked Harry softly.

"I need to make a potion before I can answer that Harry" said Severus honestly.

Harry smiled sadly it was better than an outright no.

"I want to make a potion as well I want to know more about my family tree, I was so busy in the past that I didn't think about it" said Harry honestly.

"Then come" said Severus guiding him though to his personal potions lab which had been a spare room until he had made it otherwise.

They spent hours on the potion, Severus swallowed it and nothing came forth so obviously he hadn't been Obliviated. It came as a huge relief he had some morals after all and sleeping with someone Lily had named him godfather off.

Harry had finished his potion as well; he was standing staring at the parchment in shock. He looked over Harry's shoulder and found what had shocked the teen, on some level Harry must have suspected this or would not have used the potion.

**Harry Potter - Family Tree **

**Adopted Grandparents **- Rose McGowan/Evans - Harrison Evans

**Biological Grandparents **- Perenelle Smith/Flamel - Nicolas Flamel

**Grandparents** - Harold Potter - Jasmine Jackson/Potter

**Mother** - Lily Flamel Evans/Potter

**Father** - James Harold Potter

**You** - Harry James Evans Flamel Potter.

"Well I'll be damned" said Severus shocked.

"I knew it" muttered Harry; he had gotten on too well with them for them not to be family.

"Do you think they know?" asked Severus.

"Only one way to find out" said Harry.

"Indeed there is" said Severus.

Suddenly someone or something was banging on his door.

"Let us in Snape, I want to see my godson!" yelled Sirius Black.

"Calm down Sirius!" said another voice - the voice of Remus Lupin.

Severus knew how much Harry detested Remus Lupin and found himself actually looking forward to this confrontation.

* * *

Yep Dumbledore is playing nice! will Harry tell Sirius and Remus how he feels? will sirius and remus leave broken men? or will sirius try and convince harry to go with them? and loose him forever? will Dumbledore continue playing nice? R&R PLZ


	30. Chapter 30

**Harry Potter My Way**

**Chapter 30**

**Confonting Sirius and Remus, Heartbreak And Reunions **

* * *

Severus sighed in disgust at the thought of having those two men in his quarters. He spelled his door open and watched two of them enter; they ran right for Harry who by the way hid behind Severus not wanting them to even consider touching him. He wasn't hiding far from it he just didn't want them anywhere near him; as soon as they stopped he stepped back out. His emerald eyes were flashing dangerously; daring them to try again his wand was in his hand. Pointed at them, they had no right to even try and hug him he didn't even know them. He knew who they were at least from his time in the past. Plus the piece of information he had just found out about his family, he really wasn't in the mood for company other than Severus and his grandparents.

"Harry it's me" said Sirius softly as if it explained everything suddenly and that Harry would fall into the man's arms and weep.

"And?" scoffed Harry.

"Has Severus turned you against us?" asked Remus his amber eyes flashing angrily.

"No in fact you did that yourselves" sneered Harry.

"What?" frowned Sirius looking utterly confused, Remus himself was too they looked at each other then back at Severus and Harry.

"You may remember me better as Harry Flame" sneered Harry.

Both men paled, even if Sirius had been in Azkaban for a long time he didn't loose his memories. So he and Remus both knew Harry Flame good and well, they had hated him. Sirius had tricked Severus into going into the shrieking shack, and Remus? Well he had just about eaten his boyfriend.

"You must understand we were only children!" said Sirius wide eyed, his blue eyes looking deader at the thought of Harry never forgiving him.

"Yeah you were…but so was I and I would never have done what you did" said Harry coolly no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"Perhaps you are correct but surely you aren't going to hold that against us? It was a very long time ago" sighed Remus still standing looking tenser by the minute.

"I am I had to use your fury little problem to stop myself being expelled, not only that but Dumbledore was furious to have a life debt with me and would have expelled me" said Harry coolly.

"We cannot help Dumbledore's actions!" protested Sirius angrily.

"No but you almost killed the man I loved" said Harry his head held high glaring at Severus.

Remus and Sirius grimaced at the thought of Harry and Severus together.

"We are sorry! We got over it years ago" said Sirius.

"Maybe you did Black" sneered Severus angrily, how dare they dismiss what he went thought so casually.

"Why did you make the Wolfsbane potion then?" demanded Sirius angrily.

"To stop them going though what I did!" snarled Severus truly pissed off right now. How dare they burst into his quarters, casually discuss what happened to him as if it was all forgiven, then try and argue the point. He had been petrified of Werewolves for years afterwards. Even now his skin crawled every time he saw Lupin, he didn't see the person all he saw was the vicious wolf he took once a month. No one could actually blame him for that; he had thought for sure he would die.

That had them stumped Sirius didn't know exactly what to say to that.

"I had nothing to do with what Sirius did are you going to blame me for being a werewolf?" asked Remus softly, if he could just get thought to Harry then perhaps he could convince him that Sirius cared. That he wanted to get to know his godson, his only godson. That he regretted his actions even if Remus knew it was only because it put him in danger.

"No just for slinking away when I needed you the most" said Harry simply. Harry felt Severus relax at the side of him, Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going though his head right now. No doubt that he might give them a chance, well Severus knew him better than that or thought he had. Then again he had only been with Severus for two years before he had been forced home.

He would have preferred to stay with Severus, fuck the timeline unfortunately he hadn't been given a choice. The potion had ensured they had gone home, Nick wouldn't have allowed it either. He had just wished he had the time to tell Severus after all he had told his mum the truth. He smiled remembering the conversation clearly as if it had just happened.

XxXxXxX FLASH BACK xXxXxXxX

"Lily may I speak with you please?" asked Harry kindly.

Lily looked at him a little apprehensive, but she had no reason to distrust him as he had never said a bad word about her or to her. She nodded her head wearily and followed him into an unused classroom, her wand held loosely in her hand just in case.

"May we say an oath that whatever we say won't pass these walls?" asked Harry softly his green eyes begging his mother to do as he asked.

Lily frowned before nodding her head jerkily, the made the oath both of them glowing. The oath was now in effect; Harry brought out a potion and sat down waiting on her joining him.

"What do you want to say?" asked Lily softly.

"Do you believe time travels possible?" asked Harry, Lily jerked in surprise whatever she had expected it wasn't that.

"I believe anything's possible" said Lily finally; it was true before she was at Hogwarts she had no idea magic existed now she believed everything about the super natural or magic related.

"Good well here goes I'm your son Harry from the future, and you become great friends with Severus. Enough that you want to name him my godfather, as you can see I love him…so please don't make him my godfather…but I have to ask you to write in your diary that you have and that you Obliviated Severus off it" said Harry kindly.

"What?" frowned Lily she hadn't wanted to believe it, but seeing his eyes she knew deep down he was telling nothing but the truth.

"You see you die before I'm two years old" explained Harry and Lily paled drastically.

"In your death when Voldemort comes after us, you die for me and created a shield of love so powerful Voldemort was unable to kill me. When that happened Voldemort was gone, and I became the boy who lived someone famous who brought down Lord Voldemort" said Harry softly his eyes glazed as he finally told his mother the truth.

Lily gasped in shock.

"I got your diaries when I was eleven and inside it says that you named Severus my godfather. I don't want history changing so I want you to lie…my past self will believe it and no sudden chain of events will be altered" said Harry soothingly.

"I don't know what to say" said Lily stumped.

"Please mum do it for me" whispered Harry desperately.

Lily gulped when Harry addressed her as mum; she was only seventeen years old. Her son would never know her but was asking her for something, possibly the only thing she was going to be able to give him other than this shield. She closed her beautiful green eyes stopping herself from crying, unable to believe she was going to die young. Never see her son grow up, then it hit her one day he was going to be like this, she had seen him for the past two years. Then she would have two years with him when he was young she would make the most of it. She would die for her son and stop Voldemort, her decision was made.

"I will make sure nothing changes Harry, my beautiful little boy I cannot wait to meet you" whispered Lily hugging Harry to herself, wondering if this was the only comfort from his mother he remembered.

"Thank you" whispered Harry and the tears came, this wasn't what he had wanted, but there was absolutely nothing he could do. He was going to be leaving soon, he had told her and she still wanted to do the right thing. He knew there and then he was more like his mother than anyone else in the world. She rocked him and told him everything would be alright, alone in his dark cupboards he had longed for this day. Here he was seventeen years old only known the affections of his supposed Gran and Granddad. Then there was Severus but that was a whole other different kind of comfort.

"Don't worry son everything will work out I'll make sure of it. I'm so happy my boy will have someone as wonderful as Severus, I'll look after him for you I promise" soothed Lily, she assumed he would leave and she was right. One thing she didn't count on was that Severus didn't know and she was unable to tell him.

They spoke about everything in his life, from being put with the Dursley's skipping the abuse to entering the wizarding world. As far as his mother was concerned Petunia had taken him in and loved him, it was far better this way he couldn't change the past anymore than he was already tempted to do.

XxXxXxX END FLASH BACK xXxXxXxXx

"What?" asked Remus looking ready to pass out on the floor by now, Sirius on the other hand hadn't looked up from the floor. His face was pale and gaunt, his eyes were broken and pain filled. Severus got an image of a tail stuck between his legs; he had to stop himself laughing at that. This conversation was too serious for Harry, he wasn't about to laugh and make them all think he was crazy or it had all been a joke.

"I lost my parents, and my godfather as well as my Uncle Remus that night…where did you go? Why didn't you come see me?" demanded Harry right up in Remus' face practically spitting. Severus pulled him back, wrapping his arms around him soothing him quietly. So quietly that not even Remus with his hearing could pick it up whatever it was though Harry had calmed down.

"Dumbledore told me you were with your Muggle family and that it was best you got used to not using magic and that I was best leaving you get used to them" said Remus sadly.

"And you swallowed that shit up and ate it?" asked Harry trying to get out of Severus' arms to hit the bloody wolf in the face. However, Severus' strong arms made that impossible perhaps Severus knew him well enough after all.

"You Can't miss what you couldn't remember Harry it was for the best, the wards up at your home stopped creatures as well…I am one so I would never have been able to get in" said Remus sadly.

"Pathetic little man always hiding behind someone powerful" sneered Harry remembering Remus at school.

Remus snarled angrily getting very agitated with Harry; he walked forward only to have two wands trained on him. Severus and Harry both, their eyes similar, cold, hard and unfeeling. He shivered and knew he would never get to know his best friends son.

"Leave" said Harry looking at both of them in distain.

"Is there no hope?" asked Sirius choked up.

"There's never been any hope you almost killed the man I loved" said Harry his emotions choking him by the end as he thought of what could have happened.

"You're parents would have forgiven us" said Sirius head bowed.

"Mum didn't she was angry that you got put in prison for going after Peter and even more so at you Lupin you both abandoned me in favour of revenge and grief" said Harry.

"How could she have possibly known?" asked Remus wearily.

"She knew what was going to happen, I told her and made her swear an oath…she knew she would die when Voldemort came…but she did it for me knowing I would survive" choked Harry.

"Just leave now" said Severus they were upsetting Harry and he didn't like it.

Even after all those years he hadn't stopped loving him, not even the slightest he knew right now he still wanted to be with him. The consequences be damned he would be selfish for the first time in his life.

"She also knew who I loved and promised to look after him even after I was gone. She was happy that me and Severus loved each other, and that we would love each other in the future" the tears were coursing down his face for the mother he never had.

Severus' turned Harry around and hugged him, Harry needed him company be damned. His black eyes promised pain if they stood there any longer, also in his thoughts was Lily, it all made sense now. Her caring words, her forgiveness and happiness but also dull sadness when she watched him. Her cryptic words all made sense and the fact that she wrote that he was godfather when he wasn't suddenly made sense too. Harry hadn't wanted to change the time line, so he had asked her to do it and made sure he truly wasn't godfather. Harry had hoped to have a relationship with him in this time, or he wouldn't have risked everything to tell Lily.

Sirius and Remus left both had tears in their eyes and they shut the door.

"Hush Harry its ok" soothed Severus soothingly running his hand over his head, brushing his hair. He signed softly when Harry leaned into his touch, as if he was starved for affection - those Dursley's were going to pay for hurting Harry. Perhaps Muggle poison would do the trick; they could never tie that to a wizard. Plus there were no wards up now on the Dursley's home, if there ever were he would have been surprised.

"Come on little one let's get to your…grandparents home" said Severus once Harry had calmed down and stopped crying.

"Severus I need to know" whispered Harry his emerald eyes look up at Severus. He fitted right into the crook of Severus' neck. He wasn't as tall as Severus but he wasn't exactly small either.

Severus just had exceptionally long legs.

Severus swooped in and kissed Harry passionately, fiercely and desperately all in one go. He had missed his lover so much, it took all of his restraint not to take him to bed and show him just how much he was wanted. However, they needed to go to Harry's true grandparent's home and find answers.

"Does that answer your question Harry?" asked Severus running his hand though Harry's hair. Almost smiling at the glazed, passionate eyes and the red pouting lips just begging for more.

Harry just whimpered in need.

They walked towards the fireplace, Harry calmed with the knowledge that he was wanted, that Severus wanted to continue their relationship despite the fact he had lied. He made a vow there and then never to lie to Severus again; he wasn't going to risk loosing him.

* * *

Will Harry Ever Forgive Those Two People? Or Will His Hate Last Forever? He Loves Unconditionally But If His Trust Is Broken Once That's It. It's The Way It Had Always Been. How Did You Like The Bit About Lily Knowing? Are You Glad Severus And Harry Are Together Again? Will It Last? Will Harry's Trust Be Broken Again And The Flamel's Know About The Connection? Or Will They Only Realize Once Harry Shows Them? R&R Please.


	31. Chapter 31

**Harry Potter My Way **

**Chapter 31 **

**Finding Out The Truth Dumbledore Meddles Again**

* * *

"Harry! Didn't expect you for a while" smiled Perenelle smiling warmly at the boy she thought of as her grandson. However, her smile disappeared when she noticed how he looked. Had something happened? Alarmed she faced Severus wondering if she would get an answer. She didn't, Severus' face was just as pained and closed off as Harry's was.

"Can you get Nicolas for us please?" asked Severus still not letting go of Harry. Who was trembling now, Severus hoped and prayed at the Flamel's didn't know or lie plainly to Harry's face. He knew his lover wouldn't be able to take any more betrayals or hurt in his life. Him doing what he had done was probably bad enough, but the Flamel's were like Harry's parents - the only people he had trusted in his life other than Severus himself.

"What's the matter?" asked Nicolas rushing into the room, his wife one step behind him. He had run from the dungeons where he had destroyed all notes on his work - he couldn't risk it getting out time travel was too risky. He was almost tempted to Obliviate himself of how he did it to ensure it couldn't get out. He knew Dumbledore would try something or Voldemort come to that if given half the opportunity.

Harry said nothing but passed over the piece of paper, a piece of paper that changed everything in Harry Potter's life.

**Harry Potter - Family Tree **

**Adopted Grandparents **- Rose McGowan/Evans - Harrison Evans

**Biological Grandparents **- Perenelle Smith/Flamel - Nicolas Flamel

**Grandparents** - Harold Potter - Jasmine Jackson/Potter

**Mother** - Lily Flamel Evans/Potter

**Father** - James Harold Potter

**You** - Harry James Evans Flamel Potter.

**Godfather - **Sirius Black

**Godmother - **Alice Longbottom

"Oh my" whispered Perenelle utterly gobsmacked.

"I wish we had known sooner" said Nicolas, perhaps then they could have raised Harry. They may be old but family meant everything to those two people, and they had thought they lost them. Their daughter had died; they had truly thought their daughter had died. It surely shouldn't be possible, unless they had given her a potion to get rid of her memories and de-aged her. Lily Evans wasn't the right age, she had to have been de-aged, and it wasn't something they had considered possible. What had happened to their daughter's daughter? Had she truly died as well what had become of her? Harry was in a weird way a brother to a very much older sister somewhere if that was the case.

"You didn't know?" choked Harry a look of utter relief passed over Harry's features.

"Of course not!" protested Nicolas but understanding where Harry was coming from he truly did. Nicolas himself would have probably reacted the same way, he brought his newly found grandson his true grandson not just someone he had unofficially adopted into the family.

Needless to say Harry was probably the richest pureblood there ever was, Lily had worked hard until she had Harry, then spent every waken time with him. The Potter's were rich as hell, and himself and Perenelle were rich purebloods as well combining it all well he truly was a rich man. He also probably had six seats on the Wizengamont if he so chooses to take on the life of a Politian but from what Nicolas had seen - Harry wasn't one to suffer fools.

"I can't believe Lily was our daughter…someone must have used a de-aging potion" murmured Perenelle. Their daughter had grown up twice, she hadn't remembered who she truly was and died for their grandson - her son.

"Could it have been Dumbledore?" asked Harry, Dumbledore had been the cause of all his problems by far. Maybe that was why he was so angry and afraid when Harry became his apprentice.

"I don't know son," sighed Nicolas.

"Either way it doesn't change anything" said Severus honestly.

"No, no it doesn't" said Perenelle sadly.

"I would have liked some answers" said Harry softly, but his green eyes were glinting happily. He had grandparents! They loved him and they loved him before they knew! Which meant they loved him for himself not Harry Potter the boy who lived. It was a huge weight of his chest, although he still had Voldemort to deal with and probably Voldemort too.

X.X.X

"How did it go?" demanded Dumbledore as soon as Remus and Sirius were in his office, giving them tea and sitting them down as quickly as possible.

"Not good at all, you didn't tell us that Harry Potter was or had been Harry Flame and in the past" accused Sirius angrily.

"I was under the impression you knew" said Dumbledore smoothly, lying without so much as even twitching.

"Don't you remember Harry Flame?" asked Remus incredulously.

"I do" said Dumbledore his blue eyes darkening, thinking about the bloody life debt he owed to the boy. Well he didn't owe it to him anymore, and no one else owed him a life debt. He had held it over Severus for years, waiting for the opportune moment to use it - only for it to be snatched away by Harry bloody Potter. If he didn't need the damn boy so much he would have killed him.

"Then you know that we don't have a chance getting to know Harry, Sirius tried to kill his lover for god sakes. The marauder's hated Severus and when Harry came along we hated Harry as well for the fact he associated him with Severus. The only time we left Snape alone was when Harry supposedly died" said Remus a twisted frown on his lips unable to believe he had screwed up his change of getting to know Harry because of what he had done as a child.

"Surely he wont hold that against you!" protested Dumbledore wide eyed, he hadn't paid any particular attention to Harry Flame as he had been a Slytherin. Until he had gotten under his skin, by threatening him and also ending up owing the boy a life debt. Needless to say when Harry Flame had died he had been glad for it, now he was back and messing up his bloody life once again.

"I'm afraid he is" sighed Remus, Sirius had yet to say a word, he seemed to be shocked by the events that had happened.

"I'm sure he will forgive you, after all you are his godfather and his father's closest friends" soothed Dumbledore, or at least that's what he's hoping.

"He told Lily what would happen; I guess that explains a lot of things, why she had spent all her days with him never working. How she had treated even us differently, she seemed cold and distant one a day we never did figure out why" sighed Remus sadly.

"He could have changed the timeline!" boomed Dumbledore looking furious; he couldn't believe the boy would do something so stupid. If Lily had changed things Voldemort might never have been defeated, Dumbledore shuddered at the very thought.

"Well nothing changed, Lily did what she did knowing her son would survive and chose no to change anything" said Remus smiling wryly at the thought of Lily, the smile slid of his face. How could he have screwed everything up so damn badly? He couldn't believe that Harry wasn't even going to forgive him! Even if he would have spent all the time trying to get Harry to forgive Sirius.

"Good, good" said Dumbledore his heart rate going back to his normal usual pace.

"He will never forgive me, what are we going to do?" whispered Sirius wishing HE could go back and change things! Stop himself screwing up any chance he had of getting to know his godson. One thing for sure he wasn't going to give up! He would be damned if he did Harry had meant everything to him for too damn long to just give up like that. In Azkaban Harry was the only thing that kept him going, perhaps if he explained that then Harry might reconsider. What was best though? Write to him or see him face to face? Face to face would be best, that way Snape couldn't poison him - not in front of him anyway. He truly hated Snape and couldn't believe his godson was in a relationship with him; his father was probably rolling in his grave at the mere thought of it never mind it actually happening.

"We don't give up, keep trying wear down his resistance" said Remus calmly.

"I think Remus is right my boy!" beamed Dumbledore, if they didn't succeed Dumbledore wasn't sure what he could do. The boy hated him, his only chance was literary in front of him - and it wasn't much of one either! They had a few chances to prove themselves to Harry.

Perhaps he could get rid of Snape, comfort him in his grief and he would become the boy's mentor and confidant. No too messy thought Dumbledore, perhaps potions were his best bet…but he didn't know anyone else good at potions apart from Severus. Which was why he had wanted the man at Hogwarts, Masters were hard to come by now of days, perhaps if he got in touch with one…but no he was too well known they might get in touch with the Ministry the potion he wanted wasn't exactly light. Ok it was dark and illegal but damn it desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I'm going to have a rest I'm exhausted" sighed Sirius, his heart felt like a belt was wrapped around it. What's worse was he knew it was his own fault; he had been such an immature bastard. The Order meeting had kept them up all night, and with his constant searches for Harry hadn't helped. Then finding out he had been in the past, that he had been his enemy a Slytherin and in love with Snape. His godson, the little boy who used to call him pa'foot unable to pronounce his T's properly yet. Compared to the cold hard boy he had just seen it made him shudder in fear. Harry seemed just exactly like Snape, what could have happened in a short time to make him like that? He hadn't been so closed off when he was in the past he was sure of it.

"Very well you do that my boy! And keep me updated on your process on Harry! I am concerned for the boy" sighed Dumbledore sadly. Thinking perhaps he could get Sirius or Remus to do the dirty deed for him, leave him with no one and watch him crumble. Then he would pick up the pieces, he didn't like that though too many chances that Harry could still hate him. He would hate to get rid of Severus if there was a simpler way to get what he wanted.

"We will Albus, we shall see you later at the Order meeting" nodded Remus tiredly, they were using Grimmauld Place, where Sirius had grown up. It was a dark dreary house or it used to be, Molly had decorated it and it looked nice enough. It was far from a homely house but it was alright for the order meetings.

"Very well my boys!" beamed Dumbledore, as soon as the door closed he snarled in anger. Nothing had gone right! Nine and a half years he had plotted and planned, trying to make sure Harry went into Gryffindor. For it to be for naught as the boy was sorted into Slytherin. Then trying to get him to change houses was a waste of time too, only to be caught out in a lie hardly believing the boy hadn't gone to Madam Pomfrey with the curses he had been teaching those students. He had wanted Harry to believe it was Slytherin's but Harry had out played by him. Worst still Harry had gone and accepted his apprenticeship under Flamel - Flamel of all people. To find out the boy had been in the past was the worst shock yet! Now Sirius and Remus had destroyed their chance of getting to know the boy. The situation was getting more annoying as the days went by! And now he had no hold over people anymore. It had been in the paper! The paper this morning edition, Skeeter's was going to die a slow painful death when Albus saw her next.

He then tried to find out where Potter and Snape were only to find out that they hadn't came out of Snape's quarters yet. He checked the floo from Snape's quarters and found it had been used - they were already outside wandering around! Damn it he couldn't trace where they had went. He had to get a tracking spell on the boy as soon as possible! He smiled grimly as he thought of his wandless spells totally undetectable Potter would have no idea. Then he would tell Black and Lupin where he was all the time, they could annoy the boy to death until he finally accepted them.

Sitting back smugly he sucked on a lemon drop feeling quite proud of himself, he would get control back if it killed him.

* * *

Dumbledore thinks he's close to wining? haha will harry defeat Voldemort? will harry go looking for voldemort before anyone else dies? or will voldemort come looking for him? will dumbledore know that the flamels are harrys grandparents or be surprised when he finds out? will harry go with Severus the next time he calls and finish him off then for dare harming his severus? or will he be having a vision and seeing severus being tortured as a traitor and go to the rescue? when someone puts the pieces together ... Harry Potter...Harry Flame the past and present? will Severus get his money back and will harry and severus marry? R&R plz


	32. Chapter 32

**Harry Potter My Way **

**Chapter 32 **

**Four Months Later **

* * *

Severus and Harry lay in bed, the rays of sun bathing them both in a glow. Their relationship was stronger than ever, Severus was finally at peace. He knew Harry wasn't his godson; the fact Lily knew and approved made it even better in his book. The fact they were both equals helped things too. Harry might be younger but that was in years only, he was magically more powerful and knew things Severus only dreamed off. Severus had always asked for tales of his time with the founders. Especially of information on Salazar Slytherin, a man he had long respected.

"Severus…how would you like to meet them yourself?" asked Harry turning around onto his stomach so he could look at Severus.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus confused.

"The founders, Salazar, how would you like to meet them?" asked Harry.

"Time travel is dangerous Harry, you shouldn't speak of it." said Severus reluctantly although a part of him wanted to shout out yes! He'd love nothing more. However, Severus wasn't a stupid man; it was dangerous - far too dangerous to be even considering it.

"No but the childish part of you wants to go doesn't it?" asked Harry smiling gently at his lover.

"Yes, but that's besides the point." said Severus trying to look at Harry sternly but unable to do so. "We have a job to do; we cannot just swan off to the past."

"Who said we would be going before Voldemort was taken care off?" asked Harry snorting softly.

"This is just madness," said Severus "Your grandfather would have a fit if he knew we were talking about it."

"Severus…The stone is running out…he's not got long left to live." whispered Harry his entire face showing nothing but pain.

Severus paled drastically "What?" he managed to croak out weakly.

Harry nodded sadly, "They aren't going to be here much longer, the stone ingredients are long gone. He didn't want Dumbledore re-creating it. He destroyed all the documents and Obliviated himself. He refuses to take the spells off and make more, he says it's too dangerous and nobody is supposed to live forever."

Severus cupped Harry's face and said "I'm so sorry, love." he knew how much Harry relied on them. Loved them, and that was before he found out they were truly related. Harry had gone to see them nearly every day, for hours just spending time with them. He had lost his parents before he truly knew them, now he was about to loose his grandparents.

"Granddad explained it all, I'm not very happy about it but I want to know them while I can." explained Harry tears welling in his green eyes, the thought of them dying was making his heart ache. However, at least he knew they were going, he wasn't going to loose them before he got to say goodbye. His granddad had said he was sorry, that he wished he had more, just so he could see Harry grow up and see him happy. Then he had gone on to say some things weren't just meant to be, Harry hated him for being so understanding and accepting his fate. When he truly thought about it though Harry realized if he had lived nine hundred years he would too be understanding and accepting.

Its time his grandparents got to know their daughter after all and they would all be waiting on him.

Severus brought him into a hug and said nothing more on the subject, just comforted him in his time of need. He knew more than ever he had to survive this war, loosing his grandparents was going to be tough, if he lost him, Severus wasn't sure what Harry would do.

"I guess we best get up," sighed Harry reluctantly.

"Indeed," said Severus smoothly.

"Severus do you know any…Death Eater that might not want to serve Voldemort?" asked Harry as they both got dressed.

"Why?" asked Severus as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Well we have no eyes or ears on Voldemort, how are we supposed to know when he attacks?" replied Harry sitting down to put his socks on, his eyes never leaving Severus.

"True, unfortunately I do not know of anyone reluctant to serve him." said Severus standing fully dressed staring at Harry a hungry look in his eyes.

"Perhaps Grandfather will have an idea," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Such as?" Severus asked.

"Don't know, Sev, any idea is better than none. I want him gone so I can finally live my life. Although I don't think Dumbledore will ever leave me alone for some reason." sighed Harry sadly.

Severus didn't say anything in return, he wanted Voldemort gone too. He also realized Harry did have a point about Dumbledore, was that the reason Harry wanted to go to the past? To get away from the fame, Dumbledore and the order? If that was the case Severus wasn't sure what to think. To see his Griffin again, but that was never going to happen. Godric would take care of her though, boy he would love to see it again. He didn't care for the laws of time travel, he had done it for years without changing anything. Unfortunately he loved Severus too much to even think of going back without him. At least he had Hedwig in this time, a sigh left his lips.

If he was facing what Harry was … he too would wish to be in a different time.

"Then let's see what he might have up his sleeve," said Severus as they both went to the fireplace and floo'ed over to the Flamel's.

* * *

"Ah, Severus, Harry, it's been too long." said Nick as they landed on their feet.

"Yes far too long," smirked Severus in amusement, considering it had only just been two days since they had seen him.

"So what can I do for you both today?" asked Nick sensing they seeked answers.

"Your scary when you do that," said Harry shaking the soot from his clothes and sitting down in the drawing room.

Nick just smiled in amusement at his grandson; he was noticeably a little older than normal.

"Do you have any ideas on how to draw Voldemort out? I mean… I want it to be over." said Harry his face showing just how much he wanted this.

"I do not, Severus…you perhaps know him…better than us…what do you think?" asked Nick.

"I have no idea, he was always unpredictable at best, even more so, when he learned of a boy who could lead to his downfall." sighed Severus pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Which made him all the more dangerous to serve," said Nick.

Severus just nodded tensely.

"I suggested finding a Death Eater who shows…some sign of remorse who could tell us what he's planning." Harry told his grandfather.

"It's a good idea, perhaps a less…savoury way might help." suggested Nick.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry sitting forward interested in what his grandfather had to say. Severus too stared at Nick a curious gleam in his black eyes, curious as to what the nearly thousand year old had to say.

"Perhaps it's just the matter of a little Veritaserum and a Death Eater to achieve your goals. I must say it will have to be someone quite high up in his ranks to get you the information you seek." said Nick.

"Why didn't I think of that?" groaned Harry it was a very good idea.

"Then this is the course of action we shall take, I know just the perfect person to use." said Severus a sinister look coming to his eyes.

"Who?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Two people I know were always his confidants if you could call them that, if anything they will know the most information. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange." said Severus sneering their names as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'd suggest Lucius Malfoy, it would be nigh impossible to get Bellatrix Lestrange." said Nick.

"She hardly ever leaves his side so you are correct," nodded Severus. Voldemort didn't want to risk loosing her, so he hardly let her leave his side. She was a wanted woman by the entire wizarding world. Probably on the number one list in the Auror office, she was an utter menace to society.

"Then Lucius Malfoy it is," said Harry grimly.

"I wish you both luck with your endeavours," said Nick softly, he wasn't worried about Harry. He had taught his grandson well, he would survive, Nick had to believe that. There was no alternative, he had lost his daughter before he knew her, and he wouldn't loose Harry. He knew Harry would loose him, and he thanked Merlin he had Severus, or it would tear his grandson apart. He knew more than anyone, how much Harry feared being alone. The childhood he had, being stuck in a cupboard most days, stowed away from the world, he couldn't blame him. He would have killed the Dursley's if he hadn't believed what he did. He believed two wrongs didn't make a right, killing them wasn't the answer. However, he had ensured they would be punished for what they did. Unbeknown to Harry, he had bought each and every house in Privet Drive, and several companies called Grunnings. The Dursley's had been removed from their house, and Vernon Dursley had been sacked. The new man in charge was well aware, not to give a good reference for him, he wouldn't have a job again as long as he lived. "Before you go I'd like a word with Severus if that's alright."

"Sure, I'll go see Gran," said Harry walking out of the room without looking back.

* * *

Severus nervously looked at Nick, wondering what it could be about.

"No need to look so worried Severus, I just want to ask you to make sure Harry is looked after." said Nick "I'm not sure if he's told you much of his childhood?" he questioned.

"Not much, what I do get out of him isn't…encouraging," admitted Severus.

"He's terrified of being alone, I am extremely glad he has you. At least I do not have to worry that you will abandon him. I know how loyal you are, and I'm honoured that you want my godson to share it with. I suspect Harry may have told you, my wife and I do not have long left on this earth." said Nick softly.

"He told me this morning," said Severus nodding his head in understanding.

"Take care of him for us Severus…no matter how independent he may seem. He just wants someone to love him for him," said Nick.

"I know," said Severus smiling slightly.

"Good," breathed Nick obviously relieved.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt him," said Severus, wincing as he remembered the last time he had hurt him. He shuddered softly unable to completely hide his reaction. He knew more than Nick just how much Harry did want someone to love him, how much it would hurt Harry to be alone. He had abandoned Harry, only to protect him yet; he had hurt him more than Lucius had with the poison.

"Don't think on it, I'm sure Harry doesn't." said Nick.

Severus shook his head, Harry had it right, he was scary when he did that. He seemed to know what they were thinking; the fact Harry and himself could protect their mind made it even more scarier. He couldn't read Harry's mind, just like Harry couldn't read his, so Nick shouldn't be able to either.

"I wouldn't like to think so" said Severus, both men turned when they heard Harry's voice followed by his grandmothers. They were obviously making their way back, Severus nodded curtly to Nick. He would indeed look after Harry, until he died, he would make it his sole purpose, to make him happy.

"Just you be careful, Hon." said Perenelle sounding worried.

"Don't worry we will be fine." said Harry as they walked into the sitting room. Hugging both his grandparents goodbye, both Severus and Harry floo'ed out.

* * *

"I don't think we are ever going to get him," groaned Harry. Two days they had been casing the Ministry. Waiting for Lucius Malfoy to show up, they had better chance getting him there than anywhere else Severus had said.

"Patience has never been your virtue," smirked Severus they were both sitting down under disillusion charms.

"True," said Harry, before he came to the wizarding world he had to be to survive the Dursley's. Since then he had been on the move constantly, learning everything he could. His life had been on the high road, only to take a sudden dive towards the slow lane. He wasn't sure how to relax, unwind and just enjoy life. Maybe he would be alright if he wasn't waiting impatient for Malfoy and the war to end.

"I'm starving," said Harry twenty minutes later.

"I think your stomach will have to wait," said Severus a sudden smirk on his face.

"What why?" asked Harry, looking put out.

"Because that is Lucius Malfoy, and he's alone." said Severus wickedly.

Harry looked round until he spotted him, the smirking, blond haired man was swaggering. He recognized the bastard; he had wanted revenge for the stabbing ever since it happened. Unfortunately he had to play dead; he had never got his revenge on the blonde bastard. Harry growled low in his throat at the swaggering figure, until Severus placed a comforting hand on him.

If Harry hated him, it was nothing on what Severus felt for him. He had been the one forced to work with the man for years. Pretend that Lucius had done the right thing to Harry, when he only wanted to throw one spell that would end the life of Lucius Malfoy.

Avada Kedavra.

Unfortunately they needed information and to do that that required him to be alive. Afterwards, though, was a different matter altogether, perhaps Harry would help him enact a little revenge on the git that had ruined their life (in the past anyway).

"Ready?" asked Severus, Harry was the one with the Portkey.

"Yes," snarled Harry furiously. Malfoy was going to pay, payback was a bitch and Malfoy would feel it.

Severus removed his wand, and Lucius Malfoy continued to swagger about unaware of what was about to happen. He still didn't even after Severus had stunned him, without more ado the three men disappeared with a whirl. Harry and Severus let go of Lucius in disgust, as they stood up. They were in their own home, in the dungeons part of it anyway. Severus picked up the cane, snapped the head off it, and snapped Lucius Malfoy's wand in hand.

Harry levitated Lucius onto the seat as Severus bound him, he wasn't getting anywhere now.

"Enervate," muttered Severus, Lucius came around quickly realizing he was in trouble.

"Severus what the fuck are you doing?" snarled Lucius trying to get out of the seat. Only to find the robes that bound him getting tighter, securing him even more securely to the chair he was in.

"Do you know what this is Lucius?" sneered Harry holding up the small clear bottle. Not many potions were that colour, Lucius paled noticeably when he finally got a look at it.

"You use that, I will have you both thrown in Azkaban," snarled Lucius despite his pale parlour.

"That would mean you left alive, which you won't; there won't even be enough pieces of you left for your wife to identify arsehole." Harry said evilly a smirk making him even more intimidating.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Lucius.

"You don't recognize me? Think back arsehole you tried to kill me," said Harry savagely.

"Flame?" gaped Lucius.

"I go by Harry Flame but you will know me better as Harry Potter," laughed Harry seeing Malfoy's stunned features.

"You were a traitor right from the beginning," said Lucius drawing in a sharp breath unable to believe what he was seeing.

"That would be right, I was trained by the best, you might remember him too Nicolas Flamel or rather Nick Flame our defence against the dark arts teacher," smirked Severus in bitter amusement at Lucius' fish out of water look.

Lucius couldn't do anything just sit and stare for once in his life he was completely and utterly stunned.

When Severus went to grab him though, he began fighting; he couldn't let them pour Veritaserum down his throat. Unfortunately, he learned Harry wasn't the same meek boy he knew from school. That Harry hadn't fought back, then again it was only after Snape had dumped the boy that he had turned that way. Harry had hooked his fist under his jaw, rattling his teeth as he did.

Or he thought he had, the bastard had been playing them all along.

He was suddenly terrified of what they had in mind to do to him.

No wonder Snape had never reacted to the taunts about the boy after he 'died'.

Lucius wanted to cradle his jaw, which he could feel was bruising badly already. Two of his teeth were loose he could feel it; he didn't get the chance to check anything else. Three drops of the liquid had been poured into his mouth, and then Snape forced his jaw shut. Snarling like a sounded beast, Lucius glared at them with a look that promised death if he ever got free. It didn't intimidate them at all, they just laughed in what seemed bitter amusement.

"Well here's hoping we get what we want, if not revenge will just have to satisfy." said Harry as he watched the ice blue/silver eyes glaze over.

"Who are you?" asked Severus to start off with.

"Lucius Malfoy," he said without his usually smug superior tone.

"Are you a loyal Death Eater?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Lucius without pause.

"What's Voldemort's latest plan?" asked Severus watching Lucius closely.

"He plans on taking over Hogwarts, once Hogwarts is taken, he's going to take the Ministry." said Lucius.

"That's not a plan," scoffed Harry.

"He's getting desperate, he knows once he takes over Hogwarts the others will bow down to him. They will be too scared to fight; he almost succeeded the last time as well. Many joined him out of fear; he had almost three hundred Death Eaters. Most died or committed suicide in Azkaban, others were set free." explained Severus, not wanting Harry to underestimate Voldemort, it wasn't a good idea.

"When does he plan on taking over Hogwarts?" asked Harry intently.

"Tomorrow, he's gathering his full force." said Lucius.

"Crap," said Severus looking worried.

"What is it?" asked Harry alarmed; Severus never swore if you could call it that.

"His full force consists of Dementors, Giants, Trolls and Death Eaters." said Severus worriedly.

"How many?" asked Harry looking a little downhearted, this wasn't exactly going to be easy after all.

"How many Trolls does he have?" asked Severus.

"Two," admitted Lucius emotionlessly.

"How many Giants?" asked Harry.

"Five," Lucius replied.

"How many Death Eaters has he got?" asked Severus.

"One hundred," said Lucius.

"How many Dementors are there?" Harry asked Severus.

"If it's the whole of Azkaban we are looking at thirty maybe," said Severus shaking his head in dismay.

"Dementor's are easy to get rid off, it's the Trolls and Giants that will be the problem." said Harry.

Severus nodded grimly in agreement.

"We must alert the Order, but will they listen to me?" asked Harry.

"Yes they will." said Severus his eyes narrowed, or he would make them listen.

"What do we do with him now?" asked Harry, as much as he wanted him to suffer they had other things that needed done.

"Leave him here to rot," sneered Severus in disgust after all the Death's he had caused it was the least he deserved.

Harry smirked; he liked that idea very much indeed.

"Best idea you've ever had Sev," laughed Harry heading out of the dungeons Severus following him.

They had the Order to warn, it was late already they had plans to make if they wanted to win.

* * *

What do you think? will Harry and Severus go back in time to the founders and remain there? or will they live in present time and get married? will Lucius die a horrid painful death? will they fight voldemort and win? or will harry end up alone after all? R&R


	33. Chapter 33

**Harry Potter My Way **

**Chapter 33 **

**The End Is Nigh **

* * *

Severus and Harry left their home immediately, apparating to Hogwarts, before swiftly side by side walking towards the doors. The wards prevented people from apparating right into Hogwarts, which right now sucked big time. As they walked up the path leading to the doors Harry saw the centaurs watching them from the shadows of the trees. Harry nodded to them in respect; he had been there when the first centaur had made its home in there. An injured female centaur had come to them, with three foals, two of which were hers and one that wasn't. Look what it had lead to, an entire colony of them living there, quite happily but cut off unlike the ones he had known.

"Once upon a time, centaurs used to speak to the students, and the students to them. They protected the school in thanks for Salazar, Rowena, Godric and Helga for taking them in. Now look, outcasts because of ignorant humans who didn't realize how powerful they were. They are powerful, they have strength we could only wish for, and they can see the outcome of everything. Salazar won a battle because he knew it was coming, thanks to them. I liked Firenze I believe he has a descendant in this forest still, if I stayed he would have saved me from something." explained Harry sadly.

Severus didn't say anything, in truth he was one of them he supposed - he had never given the Centaurs the time of day.

Harry swiftly raised his wand and the doors gave an almighty bang as they opened. Harry smiled softly, "She remembers me,"

"She?" asked Severus wryly.

"She's a sentinel Severus, how do you think the stair cases move, the rooms change, the doors open when you approach? Feel the walls cant you feel the magic in them?" replied Harry.

"I didn't realize," said Severus in awe looking gobsmacked.

"You would have learned all this if you had wanted to come," said Harry. He wanted nothing to do with his magical community, the prejudice, awful laws. Harry had loved being in the past, his favourite time was the founders. He had loved meeting his mother, his father had been a prick, and he had met Severus despite all that it wasn't his favourite. He didn't mean it in a bad way; he sure missed the simpler days.

"Its night where will everyone be?" asked Harry already having a fair idea but Severus would know better than him Dumbledore's habits.

"Headmaster's office." said Severus.

"Severus Snape where have you been?" asked someone from the shadows, her Scottish accent making them instantly aware of her identity.

"Ah, Minerva, nice to see you again, is Dumbledore in his office?" asked Severus his voice showing the Transfiguration how urgent it was.

"No, everyone has gone to an Order meeting, I'm afraid I'm left to guard the school." said Minerva.

"I suggest you get someone to take over," said Severus sharply.

Minerva stared at Severus wondering what was going on, flicking her wand a tabby cat flew out and scampered off. One came flying back; Severus knew who she had asked immediately, Flitwick, a Charms Master and dueller. Funnily enough, he wasn't in the Order, but it was someone Severus would have asked first. Then again considering he was what the Ministry liked to call a 'creature' or half one at the least he wouldn't join to help them. If Hogwarts was in danger it was a different thing altogether. He would protect the students until his dying breathe.

"Let's go Severus," said Minerva in her usual clipped manner. "Mr. Potter it's nice to see you again."

"Same cannot be said for me," said Harry without blinking.

"I am sorry for my actions Mr. Potter, I am afraid I let my…affection for James and Lily cloud my judgment. I very much wanted you in my house, I was wrong and I apologise." said Minerva sadly.

"For your information my mother was fine with what house I ended up in thank you very much. I hope for your children's sake, they all ended up in Gryffindor, I fear what you would have done to them." said Harry sharply.

Minerva just uncharacteristically bowed her head as they left Hogwarts and apparated away. Harry was side along apparated by Severus, he didn't know where they were going.

Harry looked surprised when they apparated into a very Muggle looking neighbourhood. He could barely see anything it was that dark, nobody dared light a wand in case any Muggle saw them. He did see a house sliding into view seemingly out of nowhere, so that's what the secret keeper spell was like. He had learned about it but never seen it in action before.

Harry followed Severus and McGonagall in; the house looked dark, disgusting and very, very dirty. They didn't stop, just continued along the corridor and entered what looked like a clean kitchen. Harry was surprised anything was clean, just where was this place? He almost shuddered just looking around. It was like a dungeon or prison or something like that.

"Minerva what are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore his voice giving away his surprise at her entrance.

"Severus?" gasped Dumbledore even more surprised.

"Dumbledore," said Severus curtly.

"Flitwick is taking over the duty," said Minerva.

"What is going on?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Voldemort plans on attacking Hogwarts tomorrow, we need a plan of action." said a new voice. One that none of the Order recognized, they tried to look over Severus to see who it was. Only Moody seemed to know who it was and he was smirking in satisfaction nodding his head in Harry's direction in respect.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione pompously.

"Harry Potter," sneered Harry coming into view of the kitchen.

That certainly got everyone talking, gossiping and grinning for no apparent reason. Harry just grimaced at the amount of eyes on him, or rather his covered forehead. Severus had to wonder why he wanted to be in the past? Well with this to look forward to no wonder.

"We need to plan not gossip." snapped Harry harshly.

That shut everyone up nicely.

"That's no way to talk to your elder's boy," said Molly reprimanding Harry.

"Shut up, I am not your boy," said Harry staring Molly down angrily.

"You need to gather as many Aurors as you can, he has over one hundred Death Eaters." said Severus he was looking at Moody.

"You have it laddie, I'll gather as many as I can." grunted Moody grinning, deforming his face even more.

Severus nodded grimly.

"You need to ensure the students are safe, when is the stunning spell taught?" asked Harry looking at Severus.

"Fourth year," said Minerva before Severus could reply.

Severus nodded his eyes hooded.

"Fifth year and up can join but only on the towers far away from the proper battle. They can shout stunning spells and take out the Trolls and Giants or any Death Eater they see from there. Supervised by at least one teacher, the rest safely away from temptation to play the hero and away from any Death Eater that might wander upon them." said Harry grimly.

"The Dementors?" questioned Severus tensely.

"The teachers should be able to draw them off without any harm coming to the students shouldn't they?" asked Harry questioning his own decision.

"We all can cast it yes," agreed Severus.

"Except the new defence teacher," said Minerva her lip curled in disgust.

"Is he a Death Eater?" asked Harry warily.

"I do not employ them," stated Dumbledore indigintly.

Severus snorted at Dumbledore's lie.

Dumbledore just ignored Severus.

"I will be able to handle it from here Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore standing up imposingly.

"I think not, I have to end this war, I lead it." said Harry standing up to Dumbledore.

"Well, Laddie I best go and see a man about a war," grinned Moody getting up his wooden leg clunking as he walked away.

"Get them back to Hogwarts as soon as possible, we set up in the Great Hall," shouted Harry.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Tonks.

"Well, there's no need to alarm the children tonight, tomorrow morning they won't be attending classes. They eat in their common room, and then you tell the fifth, sixth and seventh years. Away from the younger years, they aren't to know, teach them what you can in the time we have. You and Shacklebolt will do this, especially if the defence teachers are as useless as Professor McGonagall said." demanded Harry.

"I can do that," said Tonks happy with her order.

Shacklebolt just nodded in respect to Harry.

"So until then just go to Hogwarts, set up some wards that will help with the war." said Harry. Hogwarts needed all the defences she could get, he wouldn't let her fall.

"What about me?" slurred Dung.

"Sober up, fight or flee your choice." sneered Harry hiding a grimace the man was disgusting.

"Sleep, eat, get ready, war will be on your doorstep tomorrow" said Harry.

"All of you go to Hogwarts now, he likes to surprise them he might even call them in the morning. He's never forthcoming about times, it could be any time tomorrow, depending on when he gets bored." sighed Severus.

"You would be in a position to know," said Dumbledore meaning it in a degrading way, but nobody thought of it that way, they were nodding in understanding to his Ex- Potions Master.

"Does Voldemort have any werewolf's on his side?" asked Lupin.

"No," said Harry and Severus immediately together.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Harry curiously, he could help.

"Back at Hogwarts probably in his cabin." said Sirius trying to get into his godson's good books.

"Then he should be a great help," said Harry.

Ron snorted in disgust.

Severus glared at Ron stopping whatever was about to come out from coming, Severus rather liked Hagrid and it wasn't his fault his life had been the way it had.

"He doesn't have a wand," said Severus quietly.

"Why not? Surely Ollivander's isn't the only wand place if one didn't choose him." gaped Harry taken aback.

"No it's not that, he was expelled from school when he was younger. He stayed becoming the grounds keeper." explained Severus.

"Why was he expelled?" asked Harry.

"I do not know…he's not very forthcoming with that." admitted Severus.

"He was expelled for bringing a spider in that killed a girl," said Minerva.

"A spider? Killed a girl? What did she do fall down out of fright?" scoffed Harry.

"He didn't do it, that's why I kept him on." said Dumbledore.

"And didn't help clear his name or get him a wand again? You are pathetic," said Harry shaking his head in disgust.

Nobody dare say anything - nobody had ever spoken to or of Dumbledore in such a manner.

Dumbledore merely turned red in anger as he struggled to compose himself.

"One way or another, this war ends tomorrow." said Harry grimly getting over Dumbledore's vicious ways. He never did anything unless it benefited him and he hated the old fool for it and everything else he had done.

"We are sorry about what we did when we were younger," said Fred standing up in respect.

"So it was you, I suspected so why?" asked Harry staring at Fred emotionlessly.

"I don't know, we never were that way towards Slytherins, sure we played pranks on them…but we played pranks on everyone." admitted George standing up with his brother.

Sounded like they had been compelled to do it, he shook his head obviously Dumbledore again.

"Its fine it's in the past just let's get making Voldemort the past as well." said Harry.

Severus smirked softly, yes, that's what he wanted too.

"Lets go," said Remus standing up, everyone quickly piled out of Grimmauld Place and apparated towards Hogwarts.

Dumbledore appeared last, he wasn't happy at all how quickly they began following Harry. They were his Order, his to command, he was furious but there wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

All night Auror's showed up outside the doors of Hogwarts, Moody had done well. Fifty Auror's alone, showed up, including Moody himself with the last Auror. He probably had nearly every single Auror from the division - they would do anything for Moody which was why they were there. Moody had been with the Ministry along time, trained lots of Aurors in that time as well.

"It's time," said Harry to Tonks as he woke her up. Moving on to wake Shacklebolt up, they were all on make shift pallets either sleeping or taking time to guard Hogwarts. Wanting to make sure they weren't surprised by Voldemort, however, it would take him time to get through her defences.

"The house elves have already been instructed to send it to the common rooms." said Harry as both aurors got up instantly awake.

"Thanks," said Tonks.

"Professor McGonagall your Gryffindor's, Severus get your Slytherins, Shacklebolt you take the Huffelpuff's…"

"Can I take my own house please?" asked Flitwick.

"Uh…sure," said Harry.

"Thank you," said Flitwick.

"Take them all to the defence classroom, Hogwarts will make it as big as it's needed." explained Harry.

Four people with missions nodded their head in understanding.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes that will give them enough time to eat their breakfast and get down there." said Harry.

* * *

Hogwarts had indeed made the Defence classroom bigger; it fitted the entire fifth, sixth and seventh year students quite nicely. More seats had appeared out of nowhere, if Harry hadn't suggested it - Hogwarts wouldn't have listened. It never listened to Dumbledore; his mind was too corrupt for her to answer him. The noise was loud as Harry walked into the defence classroom. They obviously didn't know why they were there and were obviously curious enough to shout about it.

"QUIET!" yelled Harry as he got their attention.

The four houses quickly quieted down to listen to what this newcomer had to say.

"I bring you here today, to test your courage like it's never been tested before, now if you do not want to do this I understand. No one here cannot think less of you if you would rather leave, I will not think less of you." said Harry staring at each and every student in the eye seriously as he said his piece.

"My name is Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort plans his approach. He thinks he can take Hogwarts by force and all of you too. He doesn't come alone; he comes with Giants, Trolls, Death Eaters and Dementors. Now I guess you wonder what I could want with you, students who haven't even graduated Hogwarts," said Harry softly, most students nodded.

"We need ever wand we can; now all of you should be able to cast the stunning spell by now. What I want from you is for you to fight, from the towers of Hogwarts, defending her, from the Trolls and Giants. There is only a few of them, and with your spells combined you should be able to bring them down. The Dementors will not get near you, every teacher in this school can cast it." said Harry honestly.

"What if we want to fight properly?" asked one brave seventh year, surprisingly a Slytherin.

"Some of you will have family down there," said Harry the noise began again "SILENCE! No, not just Slytherin's, it was a Gryffindor that betrayed my parents." he snarled glaring at the Gryffindor's angrily.

"We will not allow any student be harmed in this war, Death Eaters will not fight fair. They will kill you as quick as look at you; this is not your fight. There are Auror's more equip at dealing with that than you. We need your help, yes, but not down there. We need you to watch the Auror's backs, and fight the Trolls and Giants. Can you do that? Without trying to be a hero and join the battle below?" asked Severus coming forward.

The students were stunned, they had never been treated well by this man, yet here he was treating them as equals…well almost anyway.

"I want to do what I can to help," said one fifth year, Huffelpuff.

"Me too," said one seventh year Ravenclaw.

That done everyone began chiming up their consent they wanted to do what they could.

"Daphne can I speak to you for a minute," smiled Harry.

"Sure," grinned Daphne.

Soon as they left the room Harry turned to her and drew her into a surprising hug.

"Thank you, for helping me and being my friend during my time at Hogwarts. You will never know how much I appreciated it, I know I wasn't exactly…friend material…but I'd never had one before. I didn't know how to be around people, before I came to Hogwarts there were only three people that ever spoke to me. When they did it was just scorn that came from their mouths." said Harry.

"It's alright, although I didn't do much to help you, and I'm sorry about that." said Daphne.

"No you were right to stay out of it," said Harry nodding his head.

"No I wasn't right, Harry you were a friend, I should have helped…you would have done." said Daphne.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now, I just wanted to thank you and let you know I thought of you often." smiled Harry softly.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Take care of yourself; the Auror's are going to teach you a few spells. From what I can gather all your defence teachers were nut jobs." laughed Harry.

"They were," agreed Daphne grinning widely.

"Well in you go," said Harry opening the door for her.

"Are you okay?" asked Severus coming out as she went in.

"I will be…when this is over." said Harry; now that it was coming he wasn't as confident as he was before.

"We will get through this, we have to." declared Severus holding Harry close feeling as tense if not more so than Harry. He too would be glad when it was all over, with the knowledge they had survived.

* * *

Will Daphne survive? will Harry sacrifice himself for her leaving Severus devastated? before taking a potion to join him in the afterlife? do you want to see perenelle and nick survive? or will they go onto the next life? will severus and harry go back in time? would you like to see that? will the battle be big and blinding or just two words from a boy end it anti clamatically? R&R please!


	34. Chapter 34

**Harry Potter My Way **

**Chapter 34 **

**The Final Battle **

* * *

"Potter, he's here." grunted Moody his wooden leg making a clunking noise every time he moved. As he ran as fast as his stump would let him, into the great hall his wand already out a grim look on his face. It came as no surprise that Dung had slunk of in the middle of the night. Harry hadn't trusted the disgusting weasel and for good reason, he was a drunk.

It had only hit lunch time, Severus had been right - Voldemort did like to surprise them. Instead though he would be the one surprised, instead of children eating dinner, he would have the force of Wizards and witches ready to battle him.

"Flitwick get the students," said Harry, Flitwick was staying up beside the students, he was the best Patronus caster and they needed him there just in case any Dementor got to close.

Flitwick nodded and he was on his way as quick as his little legs would carry him. Harry could already feel Hogwarts tightening her wards protecting those within her walls. As soon as they were in place he was going to take the wards down, better to take them down than have them ripped to shreds. She would take years to get back to normal if they were ripped down.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Harry grimly.

"Aye laddie," grinned Moody he was actually looking forward to this.

"Remember let the students deal with the giants and trolls before you flee onto the grounds. I really don't want anyone being crushed under a Troll or Giant because they didn't listen." said Harry his own wand out, Severus as usual right beside him.

"Ginny I told you to go home!" boomed the voice of Molly Weasley over the tense silence.

"I want to fight!" shouted Ginny just as loudly as her mother.

"Shut up, either get her out of here yourself or let her fight. We have more pressing things to deal with right now understood?" growled Shacklebolt.

"Right you are Kingsley," said Dumbledore swooping into the great hall, making a grand entrance as usual. This time though nobody seemed to care, nor did they react when he spoke.

"This is our time, our war, our world; its time to prove good always prevails over evil. They may try and kill us but they will never succeed in taking over. Not as long as there is still breath in my body." said Harry.

"Nor mine," said Severus curling his lip. This day was a day he had waited on for decades. Since he had lost his Harry to Voldemort he had wanted revenge, now though he was doing it to survive. Which was ironic as just five months ago he wanted to die after the battle.

A battle cry surrounded Hogwarts.

"That's Flitwick up on the tower with the students," said Harry feeling a distinct shift in the air.

"How do you know? I thought only Headmasters could feel Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. It was the first question she had ever asked him without sounding sure and haughty.

"I was there when Hogwarts was first opened; I helped ward the school for the students. My magic is mixed within her walls, she's a sentinel, and she knows everything. She normally speaks to Headmaster's but Dumbledore is too corrupt for her to speak to." said Harry. Only answering her because she had spoken normally to him.

"I would have loved to have been there," sighed Hermione dreamily.

"It was beautiful," admitted Harry before he tensed again facing the doors.

It was time.

Every Witch and Wizard faithfully followed Harry out of Hogwarts, standing side by side. Everyone flooded out of Hogwarts facing Voldemort's arms as they blasted spells at the defences of Hogwarts. The giants and Trolls standing like useless idiots as the Wizards tried to make holes in the defences.

The Death Eaters were laughing so sure they had won just because there was only seventy Wizards and Witches on the other side. They were in for a big surprise that was for sure.

"I'm taking down the defences, when I do shout the spell to get rid of the Dementors, then the war truly begins." said Harry to both sides of him.

"Excuse me?" snapped Dumbledore walking towards Harry "Don't you dare!"

"If they are torn down it will take months for her to recuperate!" snapped Harry, "Better on our account when she can help us now and again during the battle."

"Do not take down the wards of Hogwarts," growled Dumbledore.

"Shut up Albus!" snapped McGonagall pulling him back with her and nodding grimly at Harry. She obviously understood what he meant, which made him realize she obviously had a good relationship with Hogwarts. Had she shown herself to McGonagall? Only the most worthy got that. Harry was right, Hogwarts had spoken to her, until Harry came to Hogwarts and her thoughts became twisted.

"Hogwarts take down the wards, protect the students on the tower," said Harry his voice soft and respectful.

Everyone felt it immediately, the Death Eaters began cheering and throwing spells immediately. The Dementors came swooping in, already planning on taking their fill with good innocent pure souls. The Trolls and Giants lumbering on in front of the Death Eaters roaring stupidly. The entire ground shaking with each step they took, red spells began flying from the tower at them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yelled thirty voices amid their group. The white light was blinding, as each personalized Patronus quickly ran towards the Dementors chasing them off. Doing what they had been created and called upon to do, exceedingly large booms went off during that time. As the mist cleared they realized the students had taken down the Trolls and Giants already. Their stunning charms had worked like; pardon the pun, like a charm.

Now that the Trolls, Giants and Dementors had been dealt with, the real part of the war had begun. The Death Eaters were running towards them, as the Order and Aurors ran towards them. Shields going up, spells being cast, back and forth as they fought before each and every one of them engaging in a duel.

Harry ignored every duel, stunning when he felt there was a need for it, if someone needed his help. Apart from that he walked on; Severus unfortunately got stopped by Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry knew Severus could look after himself, begging Hogwarts to take care of him he walked on. His fight was with Voldemort, and fights him he would.

"Well, well, well Harry Potter, we meet again." hissed Voldemort.

"I'm surprised you recognized me," said Harry casually.

"You look remarkably like your Mudblood mother," sneered Voldemort an ugly look on his face.

"Mudblood? I'm afraid you were misinformed, my mother, was the daughter of Perenelle and Nicolas Flamel. I am their grandson, she's as pure as they come sorry to disappoint." grinned Harry evilly.

Voldemort hissed furiously, he had meant to get the boy defensive and angry. Instead he felt his own anger building up, he ended up throwing the first spell, and Harry just ducked.

"Nice choice," he grinned as if he was simply having a friendly duel.

"Crucio!" snarled Voldemort.

"Now, now don't get so hasty," tutted Harry still circling around Voldemort, who was doing the same thing.

"I am going to enjoy killing you," said Voldemort.

"Stop saying you'll kill me, and kill me!" said Harry.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and quick as lightening shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry swore as he dodged out of the way, he was fast he would give him that. However, he was young he had agility Voldemort didn't have, but he wanted to end this. He didn't want to get too cocky; he knew what happened to people who thought they had the upper hand. They died.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Harry right back.

"Well, you aren't as light as you seem Potter," sneered Voldemort who too had side tracked it. Unfortunately a Death Eater had ventured too near and took the brunt of Harry's curse.

For the next twenty minutes, both men sent curses flying back and forth, neither one seemly getting the upper hand. As the battle continued on around them, each Witch and Wizard holding their own or lying dead. Every now and again Harry would catch a glimpse of Severus who was still fighting Bellatrix. Harry had never seen Severus look as sexy as he had right there and then. His cloak whirling around him, spells coming from his wand at an alarming rate, a saucy grin on his face (to Harry it was anyway). Any student that saw it would have peed their pants and whimpered for their mummy.

"Stupefy," snapped Voldemort.

"Stunning spell really? Gonna kill me on the ground…that's sick…that's like kicking a dog when it's down!" snapped Harry in disgust.

"Doesn't matter Potter, I'll still win." hissed Voldemort his red eyes filling with fury. He hadn't expected Potter to be able to hold his own against him. He knew spells that he wished he had known at seventeen. Not that he would ever admit it of course, he had a grudging respect for the Potter boy. Nobody other than Dumbledore had ever lasted against him. He was quite proud of the fact that not even Dumbledore had been able to defeat him.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Harry, only to have Voldemort dodge it.

"Might as well give in Potter, there will only be one victor and it will be I, then I shall carry your dead corpse through Hogsmeade and…" said Voldemort. He didn't get to say anything else as Harry had shouted the killing curse one more time.

The ball of green light, blasted into Voldemort, making his body vibrate and jerk. The look of surprise stayed on the face of Voldemort. However the red eyes that had looked so angry seconds before were now blank. As his body fell to the floor, then suddenly every Death Eater fell to the floor. Clutching their arm, wreathing in agony, screaming.

Harry panicked, searching for Severus, amid all the black it was a hard thing to do. Eventually he managed to find him, exhausted as he was, sweat dripping from his brow he didn't care. Only Severus mattered, what was happening? Would he survive or would the mark drive him insane? Ripping his cloak from him, with strength he hadn't known he had.

"There's nothing you can do," said Dumbledore how Harry heard him over the screaming Death Eaters he didn't know. Severus thought remained defiantly quiet, refusing to show weakness. He had bit through his lip though; he was on his side, small moans of agony slipping through his lips.

"What do I do? What can I do?" whimpered Harry his green eyes full of fear. In killing Voldemort he had just condemned himself to a lifetime of loneliness. No, no, there had to be something he could do. Anything.

"Nothing can remove the marks unless they speak Parseltongue," explained Moody limping forward, he could see how much Snape meant to Harry. The boy having just saved them all from Death well…they owed him every piece of information they could give him.

Harry laughed, it was a hysterical laugh but one nonetheless.

"Harry its going to be ok, you'll be ok," said Sirius trying to bring his godson into his arms. Trying to get him away from Snape, this was his chance to get his godson to himself. In his grief he would surely forget everything, and then be grateful afterwards so not to break ties with them again.

"Get off me!" snarled Harry kicking at Sirius furiously, eventually Sirius dropped him yelping in agony as Harry got him in a very sensitive place.

He had never spoken Parseltongue without a snake, when he looked at the mark he tried to imagine it as a snake. It worked as he began hissing, the surprised look on everyone's face was confirmation enough. The more Harry hissed, the less Severus twitched and wreathed in agony. Only Harry noticed as he hissed that the mark was getting smaller and smaller.

"It's working," said Shacklebolt using a diagnostic on Severus.

"Will he suffer any permanent damage?" asked McGonagall looking and sounding afraid.

"He'll be fine," reassured Shacklebolt, by now he had stopped moving altogether. Harry just put his head in Severus' chest and lay there completely relived. He was exhausted but he wasn't going to sleep here, Dumbledore might try something.

Suddenly clapping started, every student that had been on the tower was down, clapping sharing the victory. The Slytherins all looked relieved, some looked sad; others were undoing the masks on the Death Eaters - obviously looking for a relative or friend. When they found who they were looking for, they just began crying and apologizing to the unconscious forms.

"What about the others?" asked Molly looking in distrust, to the unconscious Death Eaters, as if expecting them to get up and kill her. Despite the war, she looked relieved, none of her children had died, and that was a godsend to her - her family was everything. The fact that Slytherin children had helped her was also making her realize Slytherin's weren't evil. No she guessed the prejudice she had at school had never left her, even as she grew up. Maybe now the four houses would grow up, befriend each other and not know the prejudice they had faced, that Harry had faced.

"They're insane." said Shacklebolt as he checked the nearest Death Eater. He was surprised to see it was someone he knew. Turpin had graduated the same year as him, but he had been a Huffelpuff and he certainly wasn't a Pureblood.

"Oh thank Merlin." said Harry his voice hoarse but it finished in what could have only been a sob.

"Come on, we must get him to Poppy, so he can be checked properly," said Shacklebolt, helping Harry stand. Minerva stood right next to Harry, levitated Severus onto a stretcher they owed Harry more than he would ever know. Without more ado, everyone trudged into Hogwarts, every single one of them was wounded. Unfortunately, some of their own had died, Diggle, Lupin, Smith and Hermione Granger.

The dead were quickly transported to the Hospital wing, before being covered with a sheet and pronounced officially dead by Poppy. Auror's that Moody hadn't called upon were quickly dispatched to get the Death Eaters. Dumbledore had gotten in touch with the Ministry as soon as he could, taking charge now that he could.

"We aren't staying," said Harry his voice hoarse but determined.

"Don't be so silly, you cannot leave in your condition not with Severus." said Minerva grimly. She knew Harry wouldn't leave without Severus, she wasn't stupid, she also knew if he left she probably wouldn't see them again.

"Can you get Poppy to see to him first please? I can't stay here" said Harry a note of pleading in his voice.

"Poppy, Severus requires your attention," said Minerva in her usual no nonsense voice.

Poppy quickly ran up, fearing he was worse injured, she sighed in relief when she realized he was just very sore. She quickly summoned a pain reliever, muscle relaxant and a reviving potion. She knew Severus didn't like being unconscious in her hospital wing, he hated sleeping anywhere that hadn't been secured by himself. Poppy knew of his activities, she was aware he was a spy. So she understood why he was the way he was, it hurt slightly that he didn't trust her. Unfortunately she knew she wasn't there all the time and it would only take a second for someone unsavoury to do something.

Severus blinked rapidly, blinded by the whiteness and realized he was in the hospital wing. He was no longer in agony, he winced just remembering it, and he looked down at his arm and nearly passed out.

"What happened?" asked Severus his voice hoarse, he grimaced when he realized his lip was very sensitive and painful.

"You were nearly driven insane," whispered Harry his large green eyes searing into Severus' making sure he really was okay.

"What…did that…is everyone else…I mean the Death Eaters…" asked Severus completely stunned. He had thought it was Voldemort targeting him through the mark, punishing him for his deflection. Trying to goad Harry into doing something stupid, hence why he refused to cry out. He didn't want to distract Harry from his fight, and wondering why Bellatrix hadn't killed him yet.

"They all fell down too; Moody told me that you needed a Parseltongue to remove the mark. I got to you in the nick of time, any longer and you would have ended up like the rest - utterly insane." said Harry his head falling to Severus' chest once more relief flowing through him - Severus was truly alright.

"What's going to happen to them?" asked Severus out of curiosity as he sat up, his hand soothing over Harry's back and hair. Comforting his obviously very upset lover, it had obviously been a really close call.

"The press is here," said Tonks coming into the room looking worried.

"I need to get out of here," said Harry slipping out of Severus' arms.

"Come quickly you can use the floo in my office," said Poppy, dumping a handful of potions into Severus' arms. He had already had his, so he knew they were for Harry who hadn't been seen yet obviously.

"Good luck boys," said Minerva sadly.

"Goodbye laddie's it's been an honour," said Moody dipping his head in respect. "If you ever need anything I owe you,"

"We all do," said Tonks smiling sadly giving them a little wave with her good hand. The other was safely tucked into bandage.

"Don't Harry! Please!" said Sirius trying to get forward but Moody wouldn't let him. He had seen how well Harry reacted to Sirius; he didn't know why the boy didn't like Black. However he respected him enough to make sure Black didn't bother him, not when they wanted to get away.

Harry didn't want anything to do with the press or the Ministry - he had done his job he obviously just wanted to live in peace.

"Bye," said Harry "Tell Daphne I hope I see her some day, you never know when Harry Potter will be back."

With that they floo'ed home, just as the press came bursting through the doors, camera's clicking a mile a minute.

* * *

Once they were back home Harry floo'ed to the house to see his Gran and Granddad. They weren't there, frowning in confusion they hadn't left the house in weeks, he walked with Severus towards their rooms. Confused and a little worried about them, they had been getting really frail these days.

Upon entering the room, he saw them still in bed, they looked positively grey. Harry's eyes widened upon seeing them that way, he walked over fearfully and touched his granddad. He was still alive, only barely, tired blue eyes opened up and they smiled at him.

"Don't go granddad, I did it, he's gone now." choked Harry tears brimming over his eyelids. He wasn't able to stop them as they tracked down his face, he didn't want them to go.

"I always had faith in you, Harry, but it's our time to go, remember what we discussed?" said Nick his voice strained.

"I remember," choked Harry through the lump in his throat it felt like it was suffocating him. The only thing keeping him from falling to the floor was Severus, who kept a tight grip on him.

"Good, it's time Harry, to rejoin my wife and meet our daughter. Who I can tell tales of her son to, I am proud to leave you our legacy. Life is for the young dear one, live it for all of us." whispered Nick.

"I will" sobbed Harry holding onto Nick's hand salty tears pouring down his face. What should have been a happy time was anything but. He had now lost his grandparents, defeated Voldemort; the only thing he had left was Severus. Turning around Harry threw himself at his lover, as tears continued to pour down his face.

Severus could do nothing but soothe Harry, as he wept in despair at his loss. He had never known his own grandparents either set. He had felt nothing but satisfaction at his father's death; his mother had probably been the closest he came to crying over a loved one. Unfortunately some part of him was bitter at his mother, for not leaving her Muggle husband. Giving him a better life, where he didn't have to suffer abuse.

"Why now?" sobbed Harry weakly, he was so exhausted.

"There's never a good time believe me, at least you had him Harry, and at least he died knowing the truth. At least you knew before he died, he's lived a long, long time Harry, he was tired. He wanted to move on to his next great adventure." said Severus softly, rocking Harry back and forth.

Unfortunately Harry didn't reply, already asleep curled in the arms of the only other person he loved in the world. Exhausted by everything that had happened today, Severus leviated Harry and himself onto the closest bed (next door guest room) and prompty fell asleep.

* * *

You know I've never been more disapointed in a response from a story before, nearly 4000 words chapter 32 - 1 review 4000 words chapter 33 - 3 reviews I've never had such low results before since i started! and i got more (even if it was critising my writing!) i spent my evening writing this story under the impression people actually liked it! *sigh* ah well at least i can finish it without it looking unfinished. So What did you think of this chapter? will Harry go back in time to alter his grandfathers fate? or will he accept it and move on? will he take severus to see the founders? will they live in the Muggle world? or remain hidden stuck in a manor for the rest of their lives to avoid the press? R&R PLEASE!


	35. Chapter 35

**Harry Potter My Way **

**Chapter 35 **

**Going Back **

* * *

"I'm going to miss coming to you for advice the most Granddad," sighed Harry staring down at the marble tomb his grandparents lay beneath. It had been a week since they were gone, and to Harry that was life forever. It had been a hard week, the hardest week of his life, but thank Merlin he had Severus to help him through it. Even now he was there with him, his arms securely around him keeping him safe, letting him know he wasn't alone and that he was loved. He put down the bouquet of flowers down, staring at the names on the tombs feeling empty, like his life no longer had a purpose anymore.

The world knew the truth, he was no longer Harry James Potter the boy who lived, but Harry James Flamel Potter the man who survived. The papers especially after finding out they had died, had been sickening. Writing all sorts of stories about how he had just found out, and they died without knowing the truth of who Harry was. it was all rather disgusting, and Harry was just glad they hadn't gotten a picture of him. They didn't know exactly what he looked like and he was glad for that piece of privacy. Unfortunately he looked too much like his father to ever safely venture out without being noticed.

"Come Harry, we need to get going soon," said Severus softly. Harry had been standing there talking to a tomb for the past two hours, and Severus was getting worried now. Plus it was a miracle that the press wasn't already hounding their arses, they had been lucky indeed.

"Goodbye Granddad, Granny, I'll visit again, hopefully. I'm sorry if you will be disappointed in what I'm doing." said Harry honestly.

Taking a deep breath they apparated back into the house they had lived in for five months. They gathered every valuable they wanted to take with them, after being pestered by the press for two days; Severus had agreed to go to the past. He just wanted a life, with Harry where they could live in peace. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be possible in this time in this world nor the Muggle one. Too many squibs or Muggle born's to leak where they were. Plus Severus and Harry were powerful men; they didn't deserve to be stranded in the Muggle world because of the Wizarding press.

They took enough money with them to live comfortably for two decades, they weren't sure if the spell would let them stay or not. However, Harry had altered it so he could only hope; if it didn't then they would just have to live with that whenever it brought them back.

"Are you ready?" asked Severus softly, running his hands down Harry's back. He was actually looking forward to this, it was a dream come true to meet Salazar Slytherin. Harry and Severus could only hope it was after the past Harry, Nicolas and Perenelle had left. Or they would be in trouble; Harry wouldn't be able to show himself around them. Nor would Severus himself come to that, but it was a chance they were obviously willing to take.

"Yes," said Harry taking a deep breath, here we come founders. He thought as he smiled properly for the first time in a week. His owl had been shrunk down along with her cage and placed carefully in his trunk in his pocket. With plenty of oxygen reaching her, he wanted nothing to happen to his beloved owl.

So Harry cast the spell, it was slightly different from how Nicolas said it but that was the intention.

If anyone had looked, they would have seen two men standing together, arms around one another staring deeply into each others eyes. Blink and they would have missed it; both men were gone, as it was nobody saw. Just like nobody would see hide nor hair of Harry Potter or Severus Snape for many years.

THE END!

That's All Folks!

* * *

Yes this story has finally come to an end...after all those years! Hopefully i'll get some of the others done as well since they deserve to be finished! I think Seperated Twins will be next. All we can do is wait and see! bye bye for now!


End file.
